The Life Of Magus
by AK2921
Summary: A young man with incredible power, then add magic to the mix. This is the mixture that you'll get when you mix the green eyed Boy Who Lived and give him a mutant ability. This is the story of Harry Potter but with a mutation. (HP - Marvel Cinematic Universe - X-Men Movies) (Currently in Hogwarts)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

"Harry Potter" – Normal talking.

' _Charles Xavier_ ' – Talking with Telepathy

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Beginning**

The young boy smiled as he finished the book he was reading on Human brain, it was very unusual for a 7 year old boy reading such a high standard book but Harry Potter wasn't a normal boy by any means. Harry had an eidetic memory and as a result he could remember every thing that he had seen even from the time he was a child but for some reason he couldn't remember anything before the day an old looking man left him in the doorsteps of his maternal uncle. Harry remembered as how his relatives were wary of him for unknown some reason and barely took care of the 15 months old him but all that changed due to an accident.

The Dursley's left Harry inside the cupboard under the stairs in their house and left to attend a party but unfortunately in a road accident Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley and Harry's cousin Dudley Dursley met their unfortunate death. When the local authorities came to their home they found a 2 year old boy in the cupboard sleeping peacefully, they searched the Dursley's home and found Harry's birth certificate. Harry was transferred into an orphanage since the Dursley's were his last living relative.

Harry was a bright and intelligent kid who was always ahead of his peers, his eidetic memory helped him to learn at much faster rate than other in his age group but his life took another turn when he was just five years old. Harry knew his birthday and his parents name from his birth certificate but no matter what he tried he couldn't seem to remember beyond the day he was left in Dursley's doorstep, he couldn't remember the face of his parents. It was Harry's fifth birthday and Harry was sitting on in his bed meditating while the other children's were out playing, he would have joined them but he wanted to try the meditation technique that he saw on TV.

Harry was trying to blank his mind by thinking about nothing when he found himself floating in sky, Harry knew that he was actually inside his mind as he could see many clouds that were showing what he had learned in his life. He strolled around in his mind sky when he came across a big black cloud which looked like a sore spot in the sky, Harry frowned and delved inside the cloud but what he found scared the shit out of him.

A man with pale face and snake like features rose from a black smoke and dashed at him but just then a white smoke rose and took form of a beautiful woman with red hair and green eyes just like Harry. For some reason Harry knew instinctively that this was his mother, his mother stopped the snake like man from reaching Harry but Harry was thrown back out of his mind. When Harry came out of his mind he shouted loudly as the lightning bolt scar on his head was hurting like hell, and his head seemed to be in some kind of furnace.

The orphanage matron came running inside to see who was shouting so loudly and found Harry thrashing the bed in pain while screaming loudly, his lightning bolt shaped scar was also bleeding. The matron thought that Harry was having a nightmare and tried to wake Harry up but to no avail, after few moments of screaming Harry finally stopped and passed out.

When Harry woke up he felt a big headache, it felt like he was in the middle of a big crowd that was shouting different things. Harry put his hand on his head and looked around, the orphanage matron was sitting beside him while many children were looking at him. Harry tried to decrease the noise that was hammering his head and looked at the matron.

' _Poor boy, he must have a very bad dream.'_

Harry frowned, he was pretty sure that the orphanage matron Miss Jenny didn't open her mouth but the voice he heard in his head was definitely hers. Harry looked at the other children who are looking at him and he was bombarded with more noises.

' _What happened to Harry?_ '

' _Will there be a birthday party if Harry is not good?_ '

' _I am bored._ '

There were many more noise but Harry quickly held his head tightly to make the noises go away. Miss Jenny saw Harry holding his head in pain, "What's the matter Harry?"

Harry sighed and replied while still holding his head, "I don't know Miss Jenny, it's just my head is aching badly."

Jenny nodded and gave Harry a headache pill from the nearby first aid kid, Harry quickly gulped down the pill with a glass of water but the headache wasn't going down. Harry looked at Miss Jenny and he heard another thought in his head, ' _I think it'll be better to cancel Harry's birthday party, he is not well to attend a party._ '

Harry frowned, it seems like he was hearing other people's thought like he did just now with Miss Jenny. Harry quickly concentrated and closed off mind, the voices in his head too stopped. Harry smiled in relief, "Thanks Miss Jenny, I feel fine now."

"You sure Harry." Jenny asked sceptically and Harry nodded in reply, "What made you cry out so loudly, was it a bad dream?"

Harry knew that telling Miss Jenny that he saw his mother inside his head and a snake like man evil make him sound insane, so he lied. "Yeah, I was trying to meditate just as I saw on TV but I fell asleep, I don't remember what I saw but it scared me a lot."

Jenny smiled, "Most people who try meditation for first time tends to fell asleep, still you tried meditation is a very good thing in itself. Now, go and get ready for your birthday party, your friends are getting impatient."

Harry nodded with a smile but inside his head he was thinking of the possibilities of his powers and what he could do.

That was the day Harry's power manifested, after that day he tried many times to get rid of the black cloud in his mind but he was never successful, thankfully he didn't pass out screaming every time he went for the black cloud in his head. Harry was smart enough to know that with his powers he was now a mutant, the normal people were still wary of mutants so Harry decided to keep his power hidden. Harry experimented with his power and what he found was mind blowing to say the least, he had the power to read someone's mind or thoughts, he experimented further to find that he can control and influence anyone with his powers by getting inside their head. But his powers were still growing and as a result he found his second power, telekinesis.

Harry gave another try to get rid of the black cloud and he knew that he was getting closer to get rid of it, he came out of his mind extremely tired and as a result he didn't have the strength to go for the water bottle nearby. Harry jokingly raised his hands and tried calling the water bottle into his open palm, he wasn't expecting anything but to his shock the bottle flew across the room right into his hand. For a moment Harry looked shocked bit then a grin formed in his childish face, "So, I am a telepath and a telekinetic. That's so cool."

After that day it seemed like Harry hit some jackpot, he secretly used his powers to gain as much knowledge he could get. He kept honing his powers repeatedly, he was able to fully read and control any person within a mile radius and he knew that he still hasn't reach his limits. What young Harry didn't know was that his magic was aiding him with his mutant powers, Harry's magic was stretching the limits of his power and if Harry continued like this he could reach a human mind as far across half of the planet earth within a few years. Harry's telekinetic power were also aided by Harry's magic unknown to Harry, who was just happy to experiment with his powers.

Harry started browsing through everything there was on human brain through the local library and internet, it was shocking for the old librarian to see a 6 year old boy reading thick books that even the adults feared to read due to its size and thickness. Harry wasn't much interested in reading fictions but Sherlock Holmes changed that and Harry became a big fan of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, the story of Sherlock Holmes introduced him to the idea of mind palace that Harry wanted to have at any cost. Unfortunately, the same black cloud inside his mind didn't let him do what he wanted to do, Harry knew that he needed help to get rid of whatever the black cloud was.

 **ooo0ooo**

Charles Xavier also known as Professor X was using the Cerebro to search for mutants that may need his help, Charles created the school and the X Men to protect all mutants and make everyone believe that humans and mutants can co-exist. While strolling through the minds all around the world he came to abrupt halt as he sensed the frustration of young mutant living in England. Charles tried to connect with the young mutant's mind but he was shocked when the young boy sensed him.

' _Who are you? Why are you trying to get inside my head?_ '

Charles was shocked to sense a telepath like him, he quickly replied back, ' _Hello young man, my name is Professor Charles Xavier, I am a mutant like you with the power of telepathy. I was using a machine named Cerebro that helps me connect with all mutants in the whole world._ '

There was a long silence but finally the young boy replied, ' _Are you the Charles Xavier that wrote the thesis on 'Human Genetics And Mutation'?_ '

Charles was widened in shock, understanding a high level thesis at such a young age was truly incredible, even for him or someone as smart as Howard Stark. Charles thought that whoever he was talking to must be a young age belonging to the age group of 10 to 15 but no 15 year old boy was smart enough to understand the thesis on human mutation. ' _Interesting, it seems like you have read my thesis paper. Aren't you a too young_?'

There was chuckle as the young mutant replied, ' _I have read it completely and I can understand most of it, there are few topics that were a bit above my level but still I don't think knowledge follow any age barrier._ '

Charles smiled, it wasn't everyday you get to have such conversation and that too with a young man, ' _True, but our mind also develops with our age. It would be hard for a small child mind to understand calculus mathematics in comparison to an adult mind._ '

' _I guess but if the young child mind could understand calculus then the mind will be much more developed as an adult, a adult mind who has no idea about mathematics will have a much harder time to learn calculus in comparison to a child._ ' The young man replied after some thinking and then he finally decided to reveal his name, ' _My name's Harry Potter by the way._ '

' _So, Harry. What are your powers?_ ', Charles asked. ' _I could guess that you are a telepath like me but still I would like to confirm._ '

' _You guessed correctly, I am a telepath but I have telekinetic powers as well._ ' Harry replied,' _By the way, there are many mutants all over the world so how did you pin point me?_ '

' _You see Harry I run a school for mutants, where young mutants learn to control their powers. I was searching for any mutant that may need our help or could be a new member of our school, that's when I sense your frustration and tried to reach you._ '

Harry remained silent for a few seconds, ' _A school for mutants huh, that's really interesting. I would love to see your school._ '

Charles smiled, ' _If you want, I can bring you to our school and you can be a new student here._ ' Charles was hoping that Harry would accept his offer, he always loved to talk to intelligent and smart people like Harry. From what Charles could gather Harry with his Telepathic and Telekinetic powers, he would be a powerful mutant and a good addition to his school and maybe the X Men in future.

Harry replied after a bit of thinking, ' _Not now, I am happy to live here now and I have some friends that I'll miss if I go to your school but I may need your help. You know, we could have small talks like this periodically and when I need your help I'll tell you._ '

Charles was happy with Harry's suggestion, ' _Very well Harry, I'll be happy to help with whatever you need._ '

' _It was good to talk to you Prof Xavier but I need to go now, my friends are waiting for me to play Hide and Seek._ '

Now Charles was confused, normally 15 years old don't play Hide and Seek. ' _One last question Harry, how old are you?_ '

' _Oh, I just turned 7 yesterday. Goodbye Prof Xavier._ ' With that Harry ended the telepathic connection.

Charles reeled back in shock, he was talking to a 7 year old boy and didn't even know it. Charles tried to find Harry again but his efforts seem to be futile, Charles sighed and turned off the Cerebro. Charles went back to his office in his automatic wheelchair to find Dr Hank McCoy waiting for him, "Hello Hank."

"Hey Charles." Hank replied, "You took more time in Cerebro than usual today, did you find something interesting?"

Charles nodded with a smile, "Yes, today I came in contact with a young mutant named Harry and he is just 7 years old."

"That young, is he in any kind of danger?"

Charles shook his head in negative, "No, he has the power of telepathy as strong as me or maybe stronger, he is also a Telekinetic."

"Really?" Hank asked in shock, Charles was one of the strongest mutant in the world and if a seven year old boy could surpass him then that boy must be something special.

Charles nodded, "Yes, but that's not all. Harry has read my thesis paper on Genetic Mutation and he understand it as well, not completely but still for a seven year old to understand a thesis paper is beyond anything I have ever seen. Young Harry could give a challenge to my godson Tony Stark as well and Tony is one of the smartest child in the whole planet."

Hank mouth was wide open in shock, "Wow, really wow. Will this Harry join our school?" Hank really wanted to meet this Harry Potter, the way Charles described him definitely piqued his interest.

Charles replied with a sigh, "Unfortunately no, he said that I can talk to him periodically and he may need my help in the near future for something but he has no plans of joining our school for now." Hank nodded and both men sat in their chairs for a long time in silence, "Do you have anything on Erik?" Charles asked hopefully.

Hank frowned, "No, he has just vanished. I know that Raven was with him but that's all I could find on him, he is completely off radar now and his helmet stops Cerebro from finding him."

Charles closed his eyes sadly and nodded, Erik was never in the support of co-existing with humans and even after the small disagreements between them the two friends stick together although barely. The two friends fought recently for a matter about a young female mutant named Jean Grey that Charles bought into the school recently, after that verbal fight Erik took off and has been missing since. "Keep looking Hank, I don't know why but I have a feeling that Erik is heading on a very dark path from where there is no return and Raven is following him blindly."

"Don't worry Charles, we'll find them."

Hank tried to console Charles but Charles just gave a sad smile, a side effect of being a telepath was that he knew that Hank was trying to give him false hope. Charles sighed, "Let's go, it's time for class."

 **ooo0ooo**

Harry was very shocked and giddy when he first came in contact with Prof Charles Xavier, it wasn't everyday you meet a mutant and someone with powers just like yours. Harry got the idea that Prof Xavier may be able to help him with the black spot inside his mind but he needed to be sure that he can trust Prof Xavier so he periodically talked with him by a telepathic link, the conversations varied from science to philosophy and Harry enjoyed it very much. Harry was about be a 9 year old in a week time but he had already completed his Secondary Education, 7 years before he should and that made him quite famous in few circles. Harry wanted to go to MIT but unfortunately the MIT had an age limit of minimum 13 so he had to wait for 4 more years, Harry was automatically added to the list of the brightest children in the world where he joined the likes of Tony Stark and Emma Frost.

Harry was happy with what he has achieved till now, his powers were steadily growing and he had access to every piece of knowledge on any subject but still he wasn't able to clear out the black Cloud in his mind. Sometime Harry felt like he was instinctively trying to hold on to the black spot because it always shows him the face of his mother Lily Potter, Harry didn't know how but he was slowly getting addicted to the black cloud just to see the face of his mother again and again. But it was finally time to get rid of the black cloud and free his mind of whatever that is, he needed help and there was only one person who could help him, Prof Charles Xavier.

Harry was musing on how to contact Prof Xavier when luckily for him Charles Xavier contacted Harry, ' _Hello Prof Xavier, I was just thinking of how to contact you._ '

' _I know young Harry, when I started the Cerebro I felt your wish to talk to me. So, how can I help you?_ ' Charles asked.

Harry replied a bit nervously, ' _Well Prof, I think it's time that I get the help I need. I want your help with something, I can explain it better if you can come here to England._ '

' _Ah, so it's finally time. I was hoping that you would tell me about your problem but no worry, I'll be there in England tomorrow. You can tell me what you need my help with and I'll gladly help you to the best of my abilities._ '

Harry smiled, ' _Thank you prof, I'll be waiting for you._ '

 **ooo0ooo**

Harry was waiting in the orphanage for Prof Charles Xavier signal, both of them had decided to meet in a local hotel room rather than Harry's orphanage. Harry was fidgeting nervously when he got a telepathic massage from Prof Xavier, ' _I am here Harry, I'll be waiting for you in the hotel we decided on._ '

Harry stood up and sent back a massage of his own, ' _I'm on my way prof._ '

Harry was about to head out when one of his friend stopped him, "Hey Harry, where're you going? Come play with us."

"Sorry Maya but I have to meet someone really important."

Maya pouted, "You know, you should spend some time with us playing rather than holding those big books."

Harry laughed, "Books are important Maya just like playing. I have to go Maya, I can't keep my guest waiting but I promise that we'll play tomorrow." With that he ran away without bothering to listen to Maya's grumbling about geniuses and their idiotic books.

 **ooo0ooo**

Harry arrived at the local hotel and went straight for the room where Prof Xavier was currently staying, when Harry knocked the door a man with blue skin and bear like fur opened the door.

Hank McCoy aka Beast looked at the young boy in front of him, he had an average height with raven black hair that looked like a bird nest but the most interesting feature was his green eyes and he was also wearing round spectacles. "Are you Harry Potter?" Hank asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes, I'm Harry Potter."

Hank let Harry inside where Charles was waiting for him, "Hello Harry, it's nice to finally meet you face to face."

Harry shook hands with the prof and replied, "Same here prof, thank you for coming."

"No problem Harry, I'm always happy to help." Charles said with a smile and then indicated toward Hank, "This is Dr Hank McCoy, one of my old friends and a teacher at my school. He is the member of X Men, he goes by the monkier Beast."

Harry smiled and shook Hank's hand, "Hello Dr McCoy, I have read your papers on genetics and they were quite an interesting read."

Hank smiled, "Thank you Harry, it's good to know that young people are interested in the field of science and research."

"So Harry, what is it that you need my help with?" Charles asked getting to the topic that they were here for.

Harry sat down on the couch, "I already told you about me prof but I'll repeat it just to make sure that you remember everything. I have an eidetic memory and thus I remember everything I see including the time I spent as a baby, I remember an old man leaving me on the doorsteps of my maternal aunt house and I remember how my relatives were wary of me for some reason. When they died in the car accident the local police shifted me to the orphanage here in Surrey, they found my birth certificate which mentioned my date of birth, my name and my parents name."

Harry look at the two elder men who were listening to him attentively so he took a deep breath and continued, "Nobody knows how my parents died and I have no other relatives, the problem is I have no memory of my parents or anything before the day that old man left me in my aunt doorstep. On my 7th birthday I tried to use a meditation technique I learnt from TV and I found myself inside my mind which looked like a sky, while strolling around I found a completely black cloud which looked like a sore spot. When I tried to enter it, a black smoke rose and took shape of an evil looking man who charges at me but then a white smoke appears out of nowhere and take the figure of a red haired woman with eyes just like me, the woman shielded me from the evil man and somehow I know that the woman was my mother."

Charles frowned, in all his years he had never heard of any case like what Harry was describing. He would have thought that it was just Harry's nightmare as he was still a young child but Charles knew better, "Continue Harry."

Harry nodded, "That day I screamed like a mad man and passed out, when I woke up my head felt like someone hit me there with a hammer repeatedly.

Charles knew that feeling very well after all he himself felt it when he was young, "I would guess that your telepathic powers activated and you were hearing every thing going on inside the head of the people surrounding you."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, it was hard but I was able to shut down my powers and get rid of the headache."

Charles smiled, "Lucky you, I screamed for nearly a day when my powers activated."

Harry continued on, "I went back to the black cloud inside my head again repeatedly but the result was always the same no matter what I tried, I was inspired by the Mind Palace concept from Sherlock Holmes stories and I want to have a mind palace of my own but that black spot is hindering me. I tried a lot of ways to get rid of it but with no success, I think that with another telepath as strong as you I could do it and that's what I need your help with."

Charles nodded in understanding, "I see, I have built defences to protect my mind but I never thought of mind palace. Your case is certainly unique and I have never heard of anything like it, still I'll do what I can. Make yourself comfortable Harry, I'll be going inside your head."

Harry nodded and leaned back on the couch, he could feel prof Xavier trying to get inside his head and Harry let him in, both Harry and Charles were now inside Harry's mind floating in the sky.

"I have never seen a mind like this before." Charles commented.

Harry just smiled, "This way prof." Harry led Charles to the black cloud which looked like a sore spot in the nice scenery.

Charles looked at the black cloud and he could feel the evilness oozing through it, it was making his skin crawl. "I see what you meant Harry, this is definitely something foreign but I have no idea how it came inside your head. We could try and get what ever information this has or we can get rid of completely, it's your choice completely."

Harry frowned, "I want to get rid of it prof, if this is something foreign then I don't want to dilute my mind with it. If I decided to keep what information it holds it may affect me, that's something I definitely want to avoid."

Charles nodded, "Well then, let's attack it together." Harry nodded in reply, "In the count of three then. One. Two. Three."

At Three both Harry and Charles pushed at the black cloud with all their might, a bone chilling sound came as the black cloud was slowly being pushed out. The cloud took the form of something akin to a man and snake which charged toward the both of them. Charles and Harry looked up in horror as the Snake man came close but just then from all the white clouds around a white smoke came and took the shape of a red haired woman, the black Snake Man was unable to pass through the red haired woman.

Charles shouted at Harry, "Push now Harry." Harry quickly thrust all of his powers and tried forcing the black cloud out, with the barrier from the red haired woman and prof Xavier's power the black cloud was thrown out of Harry's mind.

Both Charles and Harry were left panting heavily, the red haired woman turned around and crouched down near Harry. "Mom." Harry said staring at her.

The woman nodded, "It's time for me to go Harry, be safe and be happy."

Harry had tears in his eyes, "Please don't go, please." He pleaded to his mother.

Lily smiled and kissed Harry on his temple, "Remember this always Harry, 'The One That Loves You, Never Leaves You'." Lily put her hand on Harry's heart, "I'll be always here with you just like your father."

Lily started fading away in a sparkle of red dust, Harry shouted beggingly. "No, No." Harry broke down sobbing hard as the figure of Lily was gone forever. Charles who was watching all of this in shock tried to consolidate Harry but just then a shockwave ran through Harry's mind that threw Charles out of Harry's mind.

When Charles opened his eyes, he saw Harry screaming loudly and thrashing on the couch while Hank was trying to hold him in place, a black ooze was getting snuffed out of Harry's lightning bolt shaped scar which was bleeding heavily. After a minute the black ooze was completely out and it was destroyed once out of Harry's mind, Charles looked at Harry who was completely passed out.

"What was that Charles?" Hank asked while shock was written all over his face, Charles informed Hank of everything that happened inside Harry's head and that left a shocked Beast who was staring at Harry akin to horror, "Wow, I have never heard anything like it. Poor boy." Charles couldn't disagree.

 **ooo0ooo**

Harry woke up abruptly to find himself lying on the couch he was sitting on earlier, he looked around to find Prof Xavier and Hank staring at him but their figure was blurry, Harry took out his glasses and rubbed his eyes and looked around. To his shock, he could see perfectly without the need of the spectacles.

"Something wrong Harry?" Charles asked looking at Harry's shocked expression.

"Yeah, I don't need my glasses anymore." Harry said while conforming that his eyes were perfect now.

"Maybe whatever that black ooze led to your eye problem, since it's out your eyes are better as well." Hank suggested.

Harry nodded, "Maybe, my father used to wear glasses. I remember him now, I remember what happened before that day when that old man left me at my aunt's doorway."

"Would you like to tell us?" Charles asked.

"Sorry prof, I don't think I can tell you what I remember." Harry replied, "I have to confirm a few things myself, there are some things that's confusing me as hell."

Charles nodded, "No problem Harry, it's your personal matter. But, do you have any idea what that black ooze was?"

Harry shrugged, "Not really but I think I know who he was, I think he was the same man that killed my parents. I don't know how he got inside my head but at least I could see my mother." Tears started filling his eyes as he remembered the last words his mother said to him.

Charles moved near Harry and put his hand on Harry's shoulder to console him, "I don't know how your mother was there for you but she was, remember what she told you Harry. She'll always be with you, that's how much your mother loved you."

Harry wiped away his tears and nodded, "Thanks for helping me prof, I couldn't have gotten rid of it without your help."

"No problem Harry, I was happy to help." Charles replied with a smile, he had made his life goal to help all mutants in need and Harry was one of them. "Well, we should be going now Harry. I hope you could come with us but I think you want to stay." Harry nodded in confirmation, "I'll talk to you through Cerebro like we did."

"See you later Prof."

Charles nodded, "We'll meet again Harry but until then toodles."

 **ooo0ooo**

 _AN: - The idea for this story was bouncing in my head for some time so I decided to work on it, comments and suggestions are welcome. Flamers can go F*K themselves. Hope to see you in the next chapter, until then toodles._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

"Harry Potter" – Normal talking.

' _Charles Xavier_ ' – Talking with Telepathy

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Gift From Family**

Harry was standing nearby Charing Cross Road, Miss Jenny was hesitant to let Harry go to London alone but Harry used his powers to convince the orphanage matron. The barrier that was holding the memories of his parents were broken once whatever the black cloud was snuffed out, Harry now remembered his parents talking about magic and Voldemort. He remembered hearing the mention of Diagon Alley which was located nearby Charing Cross Road in London, that's why Harry was here today to get some answers. Harry knew that magic was real and his parents could use magic, that must mean he was a magic user as well.

Harry noticed a few people in funny looking dress robes entering through a shady door, amazingly most people were unaware of the door. Harry scanned the surface thoughts of a man in one of those funny robes and found the door led to a pub called Leaky Cauldron which was the entrance to Diagon Alley. Harry muttered to himself, "Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley, looks like the magical like funny names."

Harry too entered through the door and found himself inside a shady pub which was not for a child like him, unknown to Harry people were not able to recognize him due to his cap and missing glasses. A bald humpy man came toward Harry and asked politely, "Hello their young man, how can I help you?"

Harry replied nervously, "Oh, I was just looking for Diagon Alley."

"You look too young to go to Hogwarts, what's your name child?"

Harry fidgeted, he had heard the mention of Hogwarts from his father once but he knew nothing else about it. Harry decided to answer the bald man, "I'm Harry Potter."

The bald man looked shocked, he lifted Harry's hat and stared at his lightning bolt shaped scar. The man looked around to make sure that no one notices them and then said quietly to Harry. "Come with me, let's go aside where no one can hear us."

Harry frowned, going with an unknown man was not something he would prefer but he needed some answer. How could this man know about him or about his scar, Harry decided to go with the man since he was sure that if the bald tried something funny he would use his powers on the man.

The man led Harry upstairs to what look like a small hotel room, he closed the doors and looked at Harry. "Harry Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Tom, the innkeeper and barman of the Leaky Cauldron. I never thought I would get to see you before your 11th birthday but lucky me."

Harry frowned, "Sorry Mr Tom but I don't understand you, why would you be waiting for me?"

Tom smiled, "Call me Tom, I never like to be called Mr. Do you know about magic Harry?"

Harry nodded, "Not much but I remember that my parents could use magic, I remembered the mention of Diagon Alley at Charing Cross road so I came here."

Tom nodded and asked, "Where are your guardians Harry?"

"I live in an orphanage in Surrey, I have been living there after my relatives died in a car accident."

Tom frowned, "So you have no idea about how famous you are?"

Harry mouth went wide open in shock, "Famous? How so?"

"Well looks like I'll have to be the one to tell you." Tom sat down in the couch and told Harry to do the same, "A few years ago a very evil man rose to power with his followers the Death Eaters, we call the man You-Know-Who because we fear to even say his name. The Dark Lord was very powerful and the only man he feared was Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts and one of the most powerful wizard alive. Everyone was scared and many were dying daily, You-Know-Who was too strong and he killed anyone who stood against him. One day he attacked the Potters, he was able to kill your parents Lily and James Potter but when he tried to kill you the Killing curse bounced back and You-Know-Who was gone. It is impossible to survive the killing curse but you somehow did and destroyed the Dark Lord, the only thing you got was this lightning bolt scar. That's why you are famous, you are called the Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry sat their silently, completely stunned by Tom's story. Harry would have thought that Tom was lying but Harry was constantly using his telepathy to make sure that Tom was telling him the truth. "You mean, I am famous because I killed an evil man and survived a curse that no one has ever survived?"

Tom nodded, "Yes, nobody knows where you live as Albus Dumbledore hid you from everyone. That's why I brought you here so that nobody could recognise you, there are still some sympathizers of Dark Lord out there who would love to hurt you."

Harry nodded but his mind was working on one person, Albus Dumbledore. If what Tom said was true then the old man who left him at his aunt's doorstep was Dumbledore. Harry needed more information and for that he needed books on magical history and other things, "Tom, where can I get some books on Magical History?"

Tom smiled, "Diagon Alley of course, it is where you can buy most of the things you want. But first you should go to Gringotts."

"What's Gringotts?" Harry asked confusedly.

Tom smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I forgot that you lived with Muggles." Harry was again confused so Tom elaborated, "Muggles are the non magical folks and Gringotts is the wizard bank run by goblins. Wizarding currency is different than Muggle currency so you'll need to get wizarding money from Gringotts."

Harry sighed sadly, "But I don't have wizarding currency. Can I exchange the money I have for the Wizarding currency?"

Tom nodded, "Yes you can but I don't think you'll need to do so. Potter's are old and wealthy family, there must be a Potter accounts in Gringotts. You should talk with the goblins and get a statement of the Potter's account."

Harry nodded and calmed himself to prevent an information overload, he was completely ignorant about the magical world and Harry couldn't live with that. Before Harry could ask Tom spoke up, "Come, I'll show you the way to Diagon Alley." Harry went downstairs with Tom while wearing his cap so that nobody could recognize him. Tom stopped in front of a brick wall and pulled out a stick which was a magical wand from what Harry could remember, Tom tapped few bricks in the wall in a pattern that Harry quickly remembered.

The bricks on the wall started turning to reveal a crowded alley, "Wow." That was only description Harry could find to describe his feelings right now.

Tom smiled at Harry's reaction, "Most children have the same reaction when they see Diagon Alley for first time." Tom redirected Harry's attention to the white marble building which looked tilted, "That's Gringotts bank, you should go there and remember to be respectful to goblins."

Harry nodded sincerely, "Thanks for everything Tom."

Tom smiled back, "No problem Harry, remember to keep your identity hidden except when you are in front of a goblin." Harry nodded and Tom left back to Leaky Cauldron.

 **ooo0ooo**

The narrow alley had people walking up and down the sidewalks. The people were draped in all different colour robes; some had moving patterns on them, such as stars and moons. Every store was unique from the next; some items being sold Harry recognized and some were lost to him. The store closest to him had a sign reading **Apothecary Shop** , the window was filled with various size and coloured bottles. Harry read some of the labels, bat spleen, eel's eyes, and other equally strange concoctions.

As he walked he read the shop's signs and peered in the windows. He glimpsed different colour owls in **Eeylops Owl Emporium** , he spied different size cauldrons in the cauldron shop, and he spotted the **Quality Quidditch Supplies**. Quidditch was also a word he remembered his father James Potter talking about, it was some kind of game from what Harry remembered. Harry took in the names of all the shops and what they looked like, **Flourish & Blotts **Book Store, **Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions** , the book shop was going to be his first shop once he got the wizarding money.

Harry stayed focused on his task and continued on to Gringotts Bank. It was a large white marble building in the end of the alley. Harry climbed the few steps to the burnished bronze doors. Flanked on each side of the doors were short creatures in matching scarlet and gold uniforms. Harry assumed these were the goblins that Tom was talking about. As Harry reached for the door he noticed an engraving, naturally he paused to read it.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So, if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

"Huh, that is a unique poem for a bank." Harry muttered to himself and went through the big doors. Beyond the doors laid a vast marble hall crowded with counters. Behind each counter sat more goblins, Harry estimated there to be at least a hundred goblins. Everywhere Harry looked along the walls were an abundance of doors too many to count. Harry walked forward toward the goblin on the front desk who was busy in his work, the goblin didn't even glance at Harry so Harry had to draw the goblin's attention. "Hello."

The goblin lifted his head to glance at Harry and then he went back to his work, "What do you need boy?"

"I am here to inquire about my family accounts." Harry replied in a professional voice.

"Name?" The goblin asked.

"Harry Potter."

The goblin dropped the ink quill he was using and stared at Harry for some time, Harry felt like the small goblin was looking into his soul and it was making Harry uncomfortable. The goblin barked towards the back and another goblin came out, "Griphook, take this boy here to Ripjaw for Inheritance test."

The goblin Griphook nodded and took Harry to one corner door, once inside through the door Harry found another goblin in a small room who was mostly hidden behind big stacks of parchments. The goblin looked at Harry and Griphook, "Griphook, put these records back in its place." Griphook quickly started moving the stack pf parchments to a nearby cupboard while Ripjaw came and sat down on another nearby table. Ripjaw indicated toward the chair in front of him and Harry sat down on the chair quickly, "What's your name boy?"

Harry removed his cap and replied, "My name is Harry Potter."

Ripjaw stared at Harry for few moments then spoke up, "You look like your father but we still need to test if you are telling the truth or not." Ripjaw took out a parchment and a pin, "Drop a few drops of your blood on this parchment."

Harry shrugged and used the pin on his fingers to prick himself, the pin did hurt him but Harry was far too concentrated on the parchment to register the pain. The parchment was blank for a few moments before writings seemed to appear on it, Harry leaned forward to read what was written on it.

 _Name: - Hadrian "Harry" James Potter_

 _Father: - James Charlus Potter (Deceased - 1981)_

 _Mother: - Lily Potter nee Evans (Deceased - 1981)_

 _Godfather: - Sirius Orion Black (Unavailable)_

 _Godmother: - Alice Longbottom (Unavailable)_

 _Grandfather (Paternal): - Fleamont Potter (Deceased – 1979)_

 _Grandmother (Paternal): - Euphemia Potter nee Black (Deceased – 1979)_

"Everything seems to be in order." Ripjaw said while looking at the parchment.

"What does Unavailable mean?" Harry asked Ripjaw while looking at the status of his godparents.

Ripjaw replied, "Unavailable means Unavailable, your godparents are not in the state to take responsibility of you." Harry would have asked further but decided not to as Ripjaw didn't look in a very good mood, Harry so wanted to use his powers but he decided to avoid it since he knew nothing about the mind of goblins. "Can I get a statement of the Potter's account in Gringotts?"

Ripjaw answered, "You are a minor so you are not allowed to look into the accounts, once you reach your majority at 17 or pass your OWL's examination you can get the account statements. There are 3 vaults belonging to Potter's in Gringotts, one holds all the money and the second one has all the valuable items, the last vault is a trust vault that was opened in your name. You can only take money from your Trust Vault and access the Item's vault, the Family vault is not accessible for you until you reach your majority. Every year on your birthday, 1000 Galleons are transferred from your Family Vault to your Trust Vault and currently it has 9000 Galleons."

"I am new to wizarding world; can you please explain to me the currency system and it's equivalent in non magical world?" Harry asked quickly.

Ripjaw nodded, "The wizarding currency consists of three different coins in decreasing order of value, they are: Galleon, Sickle and Knut. They are made of gold, silver, and bronze, respectively. There are 17 Sickles in a Galleon, and 29 Knuts in a Sickle, meaning there are 493 Knuts to a Galleon. In comparison with muggle money, 1 Galleon is equivalent to 37 GBP."

Harry was keeping a straight face but in the inside he was whooping with joy, he was getting £37000 in his Trust Vault in a single year and that would mean that his Family Vault was much fuller to afford giving out that much money every year. Griphook came and gave Harry a big gold coloured key with the number 687 etched on it, Harry took the key unsurely as Ripjaw explained. "This is the key to your Vault Key no. 687, the other two Potter Vaults are protected by Blood Wards so they don't need any key. Never misplace your key or give it to someone else, Griphook will take you to your Trust Vault, if you wish he will also take you to Potter's Item Vault."

Harry nodded as he stood up, "Thank you for your help Ripjaw."

Ripjaw eyed Harry and gave a stiff nod, Harry followed Griphook out of the door he came through.

 **ooo0ooo**

Griphook held the door open for Harry, Harry was expecting more Marble but he was surprised. He and Griphook were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them, both of them climbed on it.

At first, they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was nearly impossible even for someone with an eidetic like him. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering. Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon since he remembered Tom mentioning about it, but too late - - - they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

The door finally stopped and Griphook got out, "Lamp please."

Harry quickly lifted the lamp on the cart and gave it to Griphook and then he too left the cart, the cart ride was truly an enjoyable experience but Harry had other matters to look into. "Key please." Griphook asked while forwarding his hand, Harry handed the key he got earlier to Griphook. Griphook put the key in a slot to open the circular vault door. Harry eyes went wide open like a saucer as he looked inside, the vault was filled with a mountain of Galleons and it was all his. Harry believed himself to be a practical man who didn't view money as a means to all end but no matter what, the amount of Gold coins in his Trust Vault was making crazy. Griphook took out a pouch from his pocket and gave it to Harry, "This is a standard Gringotts pouch, it'll cost you 10 Galleons. You can put a maximum of 1000 coins in it, it is bottomless and weightless as well."

Harry looked at the pouch in wonder but then started filling with the gold coins known as Galleons, Harry filled the pouch with full 1000 Galleons but to his shock the pouch weighted like a feather. Once Harry was done Griphook closed the Vault and gave the key back to Harry, "Would you like to go to the Item's Vault?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, I would like to see what there is in that vault and maybe take a few things that I may need."

Griphook nodded and both of them went back into the cart, the cart started again and this time it went much deeper. Harry heard a roaring sound so he quickly turned to see a big monstrous fire breathing creature, "It's a Dragon, It's a goddamn Dragon!" Harry shouted excitedly.

Griphook who was sitting across Harry grinned, "This Dragon is nearly 100 year old, it's a Chinese Fireball, one of the most dangerous breed of Dragons. Gringotts currently has few more dragons guarding some of the big vaults, this Chinse Fireball is also guarding the Potter's Vault that you'll be able to access when you reach your majority or you are emancipated by the Ministry Of Magic."

The vault finally stooped in an alley and Griphook led Harry to a big circular door. "Put your hand on it, the door will test your blood and magic." Harry nodded and did as Griphook told to do, there was a small pricking sensation in his hand after which there was sound of multiple locks opening one by one. The door opened up to reveal a big room filled with variety of things, "I'll be waiting for you out here, get whatever you need within half an hour." Harry nodded and hurriedly went in.

The Vault was like a big hall, about one half of it was filled with many items ranging from utensils, vases, furniture to moving paintings, all of this was kept in one corner with a note kept on the table. Harry picked up the note and read it, ' _All of these Items are to be placed back in Potter Manor once it is rebuilt_.'

Harry looked around to find many set of armours, weapons and jewellery's, there were few official documents places in a table as well. Harry picked up the documents and looked through it, it was the documents of all the property's he owned and the investments the Potter family had made in the past. Harry was shocked to find that he had 10 % shares of Stark Industries and many other big companies. Harry found out that he owned a big piece of land in Devon which was the ancestral Potter Manor but was now destroyed and needed to be rebuilt. There was another house in the London, Greenwich which was hidden with magic, Harry remembered the phrase that was the key to getting in that house.

The next thing that caught Harry's attention was a silver piece of cloth with a note on top of it, Harry picked it up to find it was a letter from his father.

" _Hey Harry,_

 _We are going into hiding to keep you safe from that bloody dark lord Voldyshorts._

Harry snorted at the way his father was mocking the man who people feared to take the name of.

 _This piece of cloth is a Cloak but not just any Cloak, it's the Cloak Of Invisibility, you can become invisible if you put it on._

Harry couldn't stop himself as he quickly tried on the Cloak, just as he put on the Cloak his whole body vanished and he was completely invisible. "Wow, this is so cool, I'm definitely going to take this with me."

 _I got this cloak from my father on my 11_ _th_ _birthday and I used it a lot to cause mischief. Your mother Lily has been busy now a days in some books on runes that I have no idea on but for some unknown reason we both have a feeling that we won't be there for you when you turn 11, so I put this cloak in the Family's Item Vault in hope that you'll put it to good use and continue the legacy of Marauders._

 _Your mother also forced me to compile all our school textbooks in a trunk, you'll find the multi compartment trunk around there. Your mother want you to be like her and always study with no fun but listen to me son, life is no fun without some mischief in it. Enjoy your life, have fun, do pranks, play Quidditch and woe girls because you are son of James Potter aka Prongs, Marauder Extraordinaire._

 _Remember this Harry, 'I Solemnly Swear, I'm up to no good'. That's our tagline of creating mayhem and once you are done, 'Mischief Managed'._

 _I love you Harry and I'll always do so, no matter what._

 _Your father_

 _James Potter (Prongs)._ "

Harry didn't know when tears started flowing down through his eyes but his father's letter the Cloak was a gift for Harry from his father, he was never going to let go of this gift. Harry looked around to find a trunk with rich wooden colour where another note was pasted on it.

' _Say 'Shrink' while putting your thumb on the trunk lock to shrink the trunk and 'Enlarge' to enlarge it back._ '

Harry put his thumb on the lock and said out loud, "Shrink." Suddenly the big trunk shrank down to a toy size that could fit in his pocket, Harry stared at the miniature trunk in wonder, "Magic is really cool, I can't wait to learn how to do magic." Harry put his thumb on the trunk and said, "Enlarge." The trunk enlarged to it's original shape, harry opened the trunk and browsed through the large number of books which was arranged systematically in two compartments of the trunk while the last compartment was empty.

The books were arranged from beginner level to higher, Lily Potter definitely knew what she was doing. Harry smiled and put The Invisibility Cloak in the third compartment and closed the trunk, the trunk was shrank down and inside Harry's pocket. Harry gave one last look around the vault, there were few more tomes but they looked really advanced so Harry left it for now.

Harry went outside to met Griphook who was waiting for him, "I'm done Griphook."

Griphook nodded and closed the Vault door, both of them sat down in the cart which started taking them back up.

 **ooo0ooo**

Harry was back in Diagon Alley ready to do his shopping as he had more than enough money to buy what he wanted, the Potter's also had an account in the Standard Chartered PLC with a bank balance of £10 million, Harry had no need to worry about monetary matters. The first shop he went into was Flourish And Blotts, Harry picked up any book that piqued his interest ranging from magical history, politics and any Magic Introductory books. The shop manager was sceptical to sell books to a 9 year old boy but Harry smoothly used his telepathy to avoid any questions from the manager. After leaving Flourish And Blotts Harry went to another book stores Obscurus Books, Harry bought a few books on magical creatures from there.

Harry was about to leave Diagon Alley when he felt something calling to him, Harry went toward the direction from where the nudge was coming and found himself in Magical Menagrie, a pet shop. Harry went inside and stopped near a glass case, there was an egg inside the glass case and its size was similar to the size of an Ostrich egg, the egg was purely black with a few shades of silver on it. Harry was purely confused; how could an egg call him towards it.

"Magic works in mysterious ways." Harry turned around and came face to face with an old man who was looking at egg as well, "Did you felt a pull toward this egg young man?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, I felt like it was calling to me."

The old man smiled, "I am Billy, the owner of Magical Menagrie. I got this egg from a friend of mine a couple of years ago and it hasn't hatched since then, only an egg of a magical creature takes such a long time to hatch so I am sure that whatever it will hatch into will surely be a magical creature. If you felt a pull towards it then a familiar bond must have started between you and whatever creature this egg will hatch into."

Harry didn't understood half of the things that Billy said but for some unknown reason Harry wanted to have that egg, "How much is this egg for?"

Billy gave a sad smile, "This egg is of a magical creature young man, they are very costly to come by. I don't think you will be able to spend 100 Galleons for this egg."

Harry grinned and quickly took out 100 Galleons from his pouch and gave it to Billy, "I'll take it."

Billy eyes widened when he saw Harry readily taking out the required money from his pouch, Billy took the money and smiled. "It looks like you are a lucky young man." Billy took out the egg and put in in another smaller cylindrical glass case and gave it to Harry. "Take care of it young man." Harry nodded and left the shop with his newly acquired egg.

 **ooo0ooo**

After leaving Diagon Alley, Harry went to an electronic shop to buy a new personalized Laptop for himself. The store manager wasn't comfortable with selling a laptop to a nine year old but that's where Harry's telepathic powers came into play, Harry bought the best laptop with high end performance since he had a lot of money to spend. He also bought a gaming system, after all he was still a young boy and like every other child he loved playing Video games.

Harry took a bus from Charing Cross Road to Greenwich, once Harry reached Greenwich he walked toward the number of houses in High Road, Burney Street. Harry finally stopped near house no. 190 but surprisingly the next house was numbered 192 instead of 191 and nobody seemed to notice it, it was like Leaky Cauldron in Charing Cross Road all over again.

Harry stepped near the middle of the house no. 190 and 192 and spoke up, "The Potters new home is in, 191 Greenwich High Road, London, SE10 8JA." Harry watch with his eyes wide opened in shock as the house number 191 started to materialize itself in between 190 and 192, he looked around but found that no one was noticing the strange events that was taking place around them. "Wow, just wow. Magic is proving everything I have read in science till now wrong, I have received so many shocks in a single day that I am not sure if I can take it anymore."

Harry went through the gate and opened the door with a key that he got from the Gringotts Items vault, just as the door opened a magical wave went through the whole house that left Harry with a tingling sensation. There was a couple of pop sounds and Harry found two short humanoid creatures with pointy ears and nose dressed up as a butler and maid standing in front of him. Suddenly a memory clicked in Harry's head, he remembered that the two creatures were Potter house elves that took care of him a few times as a baby. "Mipsy, Sammy." Harry said staring at the two house elves.

Both house elves jumped at Harry and took hold of his legs, "Master Harry has returned." Both of them cried out happily.

Harry looked at the house elves holding his legs, "Please leave my leg you two." The two house elves quickly followed, "It's good to see you two, I only have a vague memory of you when I was a baby, how have you two been?"

Sammy answered, "We were in stasis master Harry, when Master James and Misses Lily went to hide with you they put this house in stasis and we were in stasis as well. We woke up when you opened the door, where are your parents master Harry?"

Harry sighed sadly, "They are no more Sammy, they died while trying to save me. I am the only Potter alive now."

Sammy and Mipsy's eyes watered up in tears, "Master and Misses are gone, you are alone Master Harry."

Harry crouched down to the level of the two house elves and hugged them, "I am not alone, not any anymore because I have you two now. From now on you two are my family."

 **ooo0ooo**

 _AN: - The plot will go on just as the movie universe timeline, that means the first X Men movie will be around 2006 and that is after Harry leave Hogwarts so there won't be much crossover with X Men for now. I know that in 1990 the Laptops were not a common thing but this fanfiction world is a bit more advanced. Hope to see you in the next chapter until then toodles._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

"Harry Potter" – Normal talking.

' _Charles Xavier_ ' – Talking with Telepathy

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Letter**

Sammy took Harry in a tour through the house while Mipsy went on to prepare food for lunch. The whole house was very luxurious with 5 bed rooms, reception room, utility room, kitchen and dining rooms. It was completely furnished with high quality furniture's; the house was a four storey building with the master bedroom on the top floor, the master bedroom and it had a stunning view of the outside, there was also a small garden on the backside. Sammy explained it to Harry that the whole house was a blend of normal muggle technology with magic in the mix, Lily Potter was able to make the electronics work even in the presence of magic and this house was the proof of it.

The most interesting rooms that Harry found was the Research room and the Duelling Chamber, the research room was where Lily used to do her research work and make potions and Harry was planning to use it to it's full potential. The Duelling Chamber was a big room made especially for magical duel, according to Sammy the walls were heavily shielded so that any stray spell won't damage the structure of the house. Harry found many of his mother's research notes on potions and runes that he was unable to understand but he made a promise to himself that he was soon going to understand and develop it as well.

Once the tour was done Harry asked Sammy a question that was itching his head, "Hey Sammy, where do you go to buy the essentials needed to run the house?"

Sammy replied without missing a beat, "There is a shop near Diagon Alley that sell almost everything that we need, we buy everything from there mostly. Misses Lily gave us a necklace that can glamour our appearance to an adult human so that we can go among the muggles as well. Miss Lily also made us learn how to drive and I have a driving license as well."

"Really, looks like mom had a habit of thinking for the future." Harry said while sitting down on the couch, "Do we have a car by the way?"

Sammy nodded, "Yes Master Harry, Master James fell in love with muggle cars and he bought two of them. One of them is an Audi R8 GT and the other one is a Porsche GT2 RS, master James tinkered with them so that the car can even fly."

Harry whistled, "Wow, two luxurious sports car and dad made it so it can fly as well. I wish I was old enough to learn driving. By the way I need your help Sammy."

Sammy replied eagerly, "I'll do anything Master Harry."

Harry sighed, no matter how much he tried the two elves were not stopping from calling him Master Harry, Harry didn't feel comfortable to be called Master but the elves were not ready to listen. "I have been living in an orphanage till now but I can't just shift here without someone noticing, I want you and Mipsy in your adult human glamour to come to my orphanage and adopt me. I'll make sure that Miss Jenny the orphanage matron won't give you much trouble for the adoption, you should come in one of our cars in a good looking non magical dress to make a good first impression."

Sammy nodded, "I understand Master Harry, you won't have to worry about it."

Harry ate the wonderful lunch that Mipsy prepared, Harry forced the two elves to eat with him on the table. Harry put all of the things he bought from Gringotts and Diagon Alley in his new house and then returned back to his orphanage through train.

 **ooo0ooo**

The next morning an Audi R8 GT stopped in front of the Royal Albert Orphan Asylum and a couple in mid thirties came out of it, the couple were Mr and Mrs Jackson but in real they were Sammy and Mipsy in human glamour. The couple applied for the adoption of one Harry Potter and thus Harry was called to the office of Miss jenny.

Harry entered Miss Jenny's office and greeted the elves in human glamour, "Hello Mr Jackson, Mrs Jackson. What are you doing here?"

"You know them Harry?" Jenny asked.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I met them in London tomorrow in the Central Library."

Jenny nodded, "Well Harry, Mr Jackson and Mrs Jackson here want to adopt you."

Harry made a shocking face, "Really?"

Sammy in a different voice of Mr Jackson added to Harry's acting, "Yes Harry, we can't have children of our own due to an unfortunate accident. After meeting you we felt that you can be the child we always wanted."

Harry nodded but at the same time he was influencing Miss Jenny's mind to accept the adoption papers. Jenny wanted to question Harry further but due to Harry's influence she decided that Harry will be happy with the Jackson couple, "So Harry, do you agree to be adopted by Mr and Mrs Jackson?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, I'll miss all of my friends here but I am ready to go with them."

Jenny nodded and put the approval stamp on the adoption papers, Harry was officially adopted by Mr Albert Jackson and Mrs Dorea Jackson who lived in Greenwich, London. Harry packed the few clothes he had and made promise to all of his friends that he will visit them from time to time, with that Harry Potter officially left the Royal Albert Orphan Asylum in Surrey.

 **ooo0ooo**

Until his 11th birthday, Harry busied himself with his magical studies. He started in the order that his mom set for him in the trunk he brought from Gringotts, Harry was fascinated with Potions and Runes, he would have tried Arithmancy and Spell Crafting but that topic was too high from his standards for now. At first, he hit a snag with Transfiguration, Charms and Defence because he needed a wand to cast those spells, the minimum age to buy a wand was 11 years old and Harry had 2 years to reach there.

Harry was sceptical about the usage of wand since he felt that the wand is not compulsory to cast spells so he went back to Diagon Alley and brought tomes on Magical theory and Wandless magic, Harry tried to learn to cast spells windlessly but he was unsuccessful. Thankfully Harry found the wands of his parents and some of his ancestors in the Item Vault as well which was kept there by the goblins after the owner's death, he first tried to use his father's wand but it didn't fell right so he used his mother's wand next. Harry's mother wand accepted Harry but Harry still felt uncomfortable while using it, Harry used this wand to continue his studies.

By his 11th birthday Harry was able to learn the full first year course of Hogwarts and some higher levels in few subjects as well, he also learnt many spells that were not taught in Hogwarts from the notes of James and Lily Potter. Both Lily and James were quite inventive and talented but James used his skill in pranking and for fun while Lily focused on developing new things, Lily was a master in Potions and Charms while James Potter was a prodigy in transfiguration. Harry found a blank parchment in one of James Transfiguration books which Sammy explained was a map of Hogwarts that his father created with the help of his friends, it was going to be a big help for Harry when he would be in Hogwarts.

On Harry's tenth birthday Harry got another life long friend as the egg he bought from Magical Meanagerie finally hatched, it was a Shadow Wolf. Harry decided to name his new familiar 'Anubis' after the Egyptian god associated with afterlife. Anubis and Harry made an unbreakable connection the first time their eyes met, it was the start of a life long partnership. Harry bought all books he could on Shadow Wolf so that he could take a good care of Anubis. Anubis had completely black furry skin with ribbon like tails as long as his body, Anubis eyes were purely silver colour but Harry read in a book that as Shadow Wolf grew up they can change their eye colour to red.

A Shadow Wolf was much stronger than a normal wolf and equal in strength with the Dire Wolf but what made Shadow Wolf special was there ability to travel through shadows, a Shadow Wolf was capable of hiding completely in shadows and it could travel through the shadows. Anubis showed his powers very early when he randomly started teleporting himself and Harry to different corners of the house. Anubis made a habit of staying invisible in Harry's shadow and he always accompanied Harry to wherever he may go.

 **ooo0ooo**

Harry was celebrating his 11th birthday with his two house elves and his familiar Anubis, Mipsy had prepared a big Chocolate Chips Cake to celebrate Harry's birthday. Harry was enjoying his cake while playing video game when there was sound of knocking on the door. Harry, Sammy and Mipsy stared at the door in shock since till now no one had ever come to their home in the last two years, thankfully Harry had installed cameras around his house.

Harry checked the camera to see the one standing on the other side of door was none other than Hogwarts headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Harry frowned and told Mipsy who was near the door, "Let him in Mipsy." Mipsy nodded and opened the door.

Albus Dumbledore came inside and greeted everyone, "Hello Mipsy, Sammy, Harry Potter." Dumbledore finally looked at Anubis, "A Shadow Wolf, how interesting."

"Hello Prof Dumbledore." Harry greeted him with a straight face.

Dumbledore nodded, "Can I sit?" Harry nodded so Dumbledore sat down on the couch, "I am not young anymore, my bones starts aching if I remain standing for long. I am not your teacher yet so you can call me Albus. By the way, Happy Birthday Harry."

Harry sat down across Dumbledore, "Thank you Albus but can I ask why you are here?"

Dumbledore smiled, "I don't think that's the question you want answered first. If I would take a guess, I think you want to know how I knew where you were living."

Harry gave a stiff nod, "That and few other things."

Dumbledore gave a friendly smile, "Let me start from the beginning Harry, you know how your parents died and you became famous as the Boy Who Lived." At Harry's nod of confirmation Dumbledore continued, "Your parents were part of a group I created to fight against Voldemort, your father lost his parents when Voldemort himself attacked your grandparents in your ancestral family manor. James and Lily were very good fighters and they had thwarted many Death Eaters attacks so Voldemort took revenge by killing your grandparents, your parents were living in this home after their marriage so when they went to the Potter Manor it was too late. James was out for revenge but then you came and Voldemort decided to kill you as well, I convinced your parents to leave this house and hide to keep you safe from Voldemort but unfortunately Voldemort found your parents and killed them but wasn't able to kill you."

Dumbledore leaned back with a sad face as he remembered the live list in the war, "Voldemort was gone but his Death Eaters were still out there, I took you from Godric's Hollow and left you at your aunt doorstep since nobody would have thought of searching for Harry Potter in a muggle house. I was also planning to erect a few blood wards to keep you safe but unfortunately your relatives died in an accident. You started living in the orphanage and I kept an eye on you, I know how you have completed your muggle studies 7 years before you should. But then you somehow went to Diagon Alley and now you are here."

Harry listened attentively to what Dumbledore had to say, he could agree with his point of view but he wasn't happy with Dumbledore spying on him. What irritated Harry the most was that someone was keeping an eye on him for Dumbledore but Harry never found about it, even after using his telepathic powers multiple times.

Dumbledore suddenly asked, "Do you have an eidetic memory?"

Harry frowned and nodded, "Yes but how did you know?"

"It's because your mother, Lily Potter had an eidetic memory as well." Dumbledore replied with a smile, "You look very much like your father without your glasses but you got your eyes and mind from your mother."

Harry nodded but decided to get inside Dumbledore's head and that was his mistake, unknown to Harry Dumbledore was a master of Mind Magic and he instantly felt Harry trying to get inside his head. Harry was shocked to find a mental barrier inside Dumbledore's head, he could have easily broken through it but now Dumbledore knew that Harry was trying to get inside his head.

Dumbledore was completely shocked to find that Harry was able to use Legilimency, "How did you learn Legilimency Harry?" Dumbledore asked seriously.

Harry frowned in confusion, "What's Legilimency? Aren't you a telepath?"

"No, I am not a telepath whatever that means."

Now Harry was much more confused, "Then how could you have mental barriers?"

"I am a master of Mind Magic Harry, the barrier you felt was my Occlumency shield." Dumbledore then asked, "What is a telepath? How could you get inside my head without any knowledge of Legilimency?"

Harry was very nervous, in his foolishness Harry revealed his mutant ability to Dumbledore. "I have read about Unbreakable Vow, I'll tell you everything only if you take an Unbreakable Vow that you will never reveal what I say to anyone else."

Dumbledore looked grave but he agreed to do what Harry wanted, Dumbledore took out his wand and spoke, "I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, vow on my magic that I'll keep everything that Harry Potter tells me a secret." There was a flash as magic accepted the vow.

Harry sighed in relief, "Thank you for your vow prof Dumbledore. What do you know about mutants?"

"Mutants are some people with unique variety of powers, some people accept them while some shun them. There have been no witch or wizard in record yet who was also a mutant."

Harry smiled, "Well prof Dumbledore, I am the first magical mutant."

"What?" Dumbledore shouted in complete shocked, "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded, "I am sure Prof, my powers are telepathy and telekinesis. I can read the mind of anyone, control them, influence them with just a thought with my Telepathy, your mental barrier which you called Occlumency helped you to detect my presence but it's not capable of stopping me. I can also lift and move anything I desire, that's my telekinetic powers." To give an example Harry lifted a plate of cake from the table with just a thought and gave it to Dumbledore

Dumbledore looked at the plate floating in the air and took hold of it, "Incredible, I have heard that mutants have incredible powers but I am seeing it for the first time with my eyes. I would recommend you to not use your powers blatantly, we humans have a tendency of fearing what we do not understand."

Harry nodded, "I know. So, is there any reason for you to come here today?"

"Of course." Dumbledore pulled out a letter from his pocket and handed it to Harry. "Your Hogwarts letter, I decided to deliver it to you personally."

Harry smiled, "Oh, I was waiting for it." Harry took the letter from Dumbledore's hand and started reading.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr Harry Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK._

Dumbledore added, "I would recommend that you send a acceptance letter with an owl, you could use owl post office in Diagon Alley or buy an owl, they are very handy little creatures."

Harry nodded while rereading the letter, Harry finally asked. "Prof Dumbledore, it says that I can only bring a cat or an owl or a toad with me but Anubis here won't stay away from me for that long, he is still very young."

"Anubis, it is a suitable name for a Shadow Wolf. You have a familiar bond with Anubis, right?" Harry nodded in reply so Dumbledore continued, "Then you are allowed to bring him to Hogwarts with you, but if any accident happens involving him you'll be responsible for it."

"I understand prof."

Dumbledore finished the plate of cake he was holding, "One more thing Harry, we need to increase the protection on this house of yours. This house is still on ministry records, registered as a house belonging to Potters."

Harry asked quickly, "What would you recommend me to do?"

Dumbledore smiled, "You are far too young to do anything Harry, that's why I'll be the one doing the work. Have you heard about the Fidelius charm?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, it's actually a ward rather than a charm. The Fidelius Charm is an extremely difficult, multifaceted and potent charm that can be used to conceal a secret inside an individual's soul; the witch or wizard who houses the secret is known as the Secret Keeper. A dwelling whose location has been protected by this spell is then invisible, intangible, unplottable and soundproof. This is an extremely old spell, one of the most ancient of all."

Dumbledore couldn't help but smile at the extent of Harry's knowledge, "You are right, the spell is very difficult to perform and will take a lot out of me, probably I wouldn't be waking up for a couple of days after the magical exhaustion but it is the best way to keep this house safe. I have found a way to make you the secret keeper even when you are one of this house inhabitants." Dumbledore stood up, "Let's go, you need to be outside so that I can make you the secret keeper." Once outside Dumbledore started chanting a very long spell with particular set of wand movements, Harry wrote down the wand movement and spell in his head for future use. After about chanting constantly for about 5 minutes Dumbledore finally pointed his wand at Harry, a rush of air went down Harry's spine as Dumbledore spoke. "Think of the secret phrase Harry and say it out loud."

Harry nodded and said loudly, "The Potter's Home Is In, 191 Greenwich, London." Just as Harry finished he felt a tingling sensation inside him, Harry looked at Dumbledore who was crouched down and panting heavily. "Prof Dumbledore, you all right?"

Dumbledore took few deep breaths and nodded, "Yes, I am fine Harry. The fidelius is successful since I don't remember your home anymore."

"But you are in my home right now." Harry asked confusedly.

Dumbledore gave a tired smile, "You can see the house Harry since you are the secret keeper but I can't, would you please relay it to me."

Harry nodded and told the secret passage to Dumbledore, "The Potter's Home Is In, 191 Greenwich, London."

Dumbledore's eyes widened as he was able to see the house, "Yes, now it's visible to me. Your elves were inside the house so they will remember it but they won't be able to share the address, make sure to not give your address to anyone until there is a dire need."

Harry nodded, "I understand Prof."

Dumbledore stood up, "I should be going now. Goodbye Harry, I'll see you in Hogwarts on September 1st."

"Goodbye Prof Dumbledore." Harry replied but Dumbledore was already gone, "Huh, so he apparated away. I need to learn that skill, instant teleportation is something I would love to have."

 **ooo0ooo**

Harry went back to Diagon Alley to do the shopping needed for going to Hogwarts, Harry already had all of the books mentioned in the list but he still wanted to buy a particular book, 'Hogwarts: A History'. Harry had all the items required except for a Telescope, Harry decided to buy a Telescope from the Non Magical Shops in the muggle shopping district since the Telescope available in Diagon Alley were very outdated. The first shop Harry went to was a Trunk shop from where he bought a 5 compartment Trunk with default Shrinking and Featherlight Charms, his next stop was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

Harry always wore a cap on his head whenever he was in Diagon Alley so that nobody would be able to recognize him, Once Harry was fitted with Hogwarts robes from Madam Malkin's Harry went for his next stop, Eeylops Owl Emporium. Harry wanted to have an owl of his own since owls were an essential part of wizard communication, Harry still hasn't found the reason for which the wizards were living in the old era. But still the owl post was a mystery for Harry, owls were not magical but they were still able to find a person no matter where and return back to their owner by themselves.

Twenty minutes later, he left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. The snowy owl was certainly different from others in the shop as her ember eyes told him how smart and calculative she was. Harry opened the cage let his newly bought owl out, "I am going to name you Hedwig, what do you say." The newly named Hedwig made a thinking face and finally bobbed her head telling Harry that she liked her new name.

Harry pulled out a letter from his pocket and tied it with Hedwig, "Take this to Hogwarts Hedwig, I am sure you can find your way back." Hedwig eyed Harry, scoffing at the idea that she would fail to find her way back to him. Harry smiled, "Well you look like a smart owl, now go." Hedwig flew up with one last huff, Harry watched on as his snowy owl disappeared into the sky. "That bird has some attitude, let's see how she deals with Anubis."

The last thing on Harry's shopping list was the most important thing, a magical wand. Harry had been using his mother's wand for the last two years but he knew that it wasn't the right wand for him, now it was finally the time to get his own wand and the best place for it was Ollivanders. Ollivanders was said to be the best wand maker in the whole European nations, Harry had heard that Ollivander's wand was one of the best wands available.

It was a narrow and shabby shop. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as he stepped inside. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good Afternoon." Harry turned around to find an old man was standing before him, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello, Mr Ollivander." said Harry awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon, Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink, those silvery eyes were a bit creepy. "Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose, he touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it." he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands. . . well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do. . ."

Harry slowly backed away, "I don't think you can predict someone's future, it is nigh impossible."

Mr Ollivander, "True, very true. But, you are here to get a wand and that's my duty. Well, now - Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er - well, I'm ambidextrous but I prefer my right hand.", Harry replied back.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, it was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. "That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once. "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try . . ."

Harry tried but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander. "No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out." Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wands in his hand and the wand released a few sparks, Ollivander frowned and took the wand from Harry. "I thought this would be the wand for you but perhaps not."

"What's so special about this wand Mr Ollivander?" Harry couldn't help himself from asking.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. The brother of this wand gave you that scar,"

Harry understood what Ollivander meant, Ollivander was talking about Voldemort's wand. "So, what now Mr Ollivander? Is there any other wand that would be best for me?" Harry asked nervously, a feeling of dread was settling on his chest as Mr Ollivander didn't seem to find a wand for him.

Ollivander nodded, "There is a wand that may be suitable for you." Ollivander went toward the far end of his shop and returned with another box, "Elder and feather of a Thunderbird, a bit volatile and perfect for all kinds of magic." Ollivander handed Harry a completely black coloured wand with a bead near the handle.

Harry took the wand, he felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls but it suddenly dulled down. "I don't think it's suitable for me Mr Ollivander, it didn't feel right for some reason."

Ollivander nodded, "True, it seems like there is a component missing from this wand to make it suitable for you. Tell me Mr Potter, do you have a familiar."

Harry nodded and looked toward his own shadow, "Anubis."

A Shadow Wolf emerged from the shadows and made himself visible and Ollivander looked giddy, "Bravo, this is why you were not able to get a wand. You see Mr Potter, when a wizard gets a magical familiar he forms a bond with it and that bond shows itself in the wizard's magic as well. Your wand too will be incomplete without your familiar."

Harry nodded, he didn't have much knowledge in Wandlore but he could understand what Ollivander meant. "What should I do then Mr Ollivander?"

Instead of replying, Ollivander came out from behind his counter and crouched down to Anubis level. "Hello there Anubis, your partner here is in need of a wand. Would you please give me one of your tail so that I could form a wand for him?" Anubis stared right into Ollivander eyes then looked at Harry, Anubis looked toward his multiple ribbon like tales and dropped one of them. Ollivander picked one of Anubis's tale delicately, "This is the component that needed to be added to your wand Mr Potter. Please wait here, I'll complete the process in my workshop."

Before Harry could say anything, Ollivander hurried toward the back of his shop with the wand and Anubis's tale, Harry smiled and looked at Anubis. "Thanks for your help buddy." Anubis gave a small toothy smile and rubbed his head on Harry's leg in affection.

Harry was sitting on a chair while Anubis was strolling around when the door to the Ollivanders shop opened, Anubis quickly hid again in the shadows as a blonde-haired girl similar to Harry's age stepped in. Harry found the girl really attractive and couldn't help but stare at her, the girl looked toward Harry and he moved his eyes away from her. Moments later another woman followed the girl and she looked like the girl's mother, the two came near Harry as the girl asked. "Where is Mr Ollivander?"

"He is in his workshop, working on my wand." Harry replied.

The girl nodded but then her mother spoke, "Hello, I am Isabelle Greengrass and this is my daughter Daphne. She will be joining Hogwarts this year, are you going to Hogwarts as well?"

Harry nodded with a smile, "Yes, I'll be going to Hogwarts. I am Harry Potter."

The two Greengrass stared at Harry in shock but before they could say anything Ollivander came in running, "Mr Potter – Mr Potter, I got it." Ollivander then looked at the other two people in his shop, "Oh, hello Mrs Greengrass and this must be your daughter Daphne. Please give me a moment, I'll be done in a few moments." Isabelle nodded so Ollivander looked at Harry, "I have got your wand Mr Potter. Elder, with Thunderbird Feather rapped with a tail of Shadow Wolf, a wand of perfect balance, suitable for all kind of magic. Here."

Ollivander handed the previous wand to Harry but this time there were two silver interlocking lines woven into the wand, Harry took the wand from Ollivander's hand and the whole shop lit up in a bright light. Harry felt a rush of warm light inside him that felt very soothing, every broken thing in Ollivander's shop was repaired and there was not even a single hint of dust around. Harry smiled, "It's perfect Mr Ollivander."

Ollivander nodded with a grin, "I should thank you for making my shop look like new Mr Potter, it's not every day I sell such a powerful and unique wand Mr Potter."

Suddenly Isabella asked, "Excuse me Mr Ollivander, is it possible to have two wand cores?"

Ollivander nodded, "Yes, but it depends on the witch or wizard. Sometimes a person magic needs two cores like Mr Potter here. I have sold a few dual core wands but to adults whose magic has fully matured, Mr Potter is the first wizard in my knowledge to get a dual core wand as his first wand."

Harry spoke up, "Thanks for the wand Mr Ollivander, how much do I have to pay?"

"That will be 11 Galleons Mr Potter, if I want I can add a Dragonhide Wand Holster as well for you for 4 Galleons more."

Harry nodded, "I would appreciate it Mr Ollivander."

Ollivander took out a Dragonhide Wand Holster and gave it to Harry, Harry quickly put the holster around his right wrist. Harry slipped the wand inside the holster and then tasted it by flicking his writ, the wand came jumping into Harry's hand. "Perfect, thanks again Mr Ollivander." Harry took out 15 Galleons from his pouch and gave it to Ollivander.

"Your wand is unique Mr Potter, we should expect great things from you in the future."

Harry nodded and turned toward Mrs Greengrass and Daphne, "Goodbye Mrs Greengrass, Daphne. I will see you in Hogwarts Daphne." Daphne gave a small nod and Harry left Ollivanders shop.

 **ooo0ooo**

 _AN: - This one was long but I enjoyed writing it. A reviewer pointed out that there was no gaming system like PS4 and X Box in 80's but my friend in this story I am using a fictional world, that's all I can say. Hope to see you all in the next chapter, until then toodles._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

"Harry Potter" – Normal talking.

' _Charles Xavier_ ' – Talking with Telepathy

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Hoggy Hotty Hogwarts**

Harry was sitting alone in one of the carriages of Hogwarts Express with his laptop on his lap, watching the new Star Trek movie. He had arrived at platform Nine And Three Quarters half an hour earlier before the train would have left, Harry had decided to bring his laptop with him to Hogwarts so that he could continue his non magical projects. Harry had inscribed the rune that his mom developed to make electrical items work in presence of magic, Harry didn't have much knowledge in runes but he understood the gist of it.

Hedwig had decided to fly to Hogwarts on her own while Anubis was in the carriage hidden in shadows. The first meeting between Anubis and Hedwig was comical to say the least, the first time they meet they had a staring contest that lasted for about an hour but ended in a draw. Harry didn't know what and how the two communicated but somehow, they reached an agreement to be friends much to Harry's relief.

Harry was so busy in watching the movie that he didn't notice Daphne opening the carriage door and peeking inside. Daphne was searching for an empty compartment when she opened the door and peeked in to find Harry Potter holding a muggle thing with a wire that went in to his ears. Daphne was shocked the first time she saw Harry Potter, he was not like how the books portrayed him, he did have a lightning bolt scar and green eyes but he didn't have the customary round glasses. Daphne decided to sit with him and found more about the real Harry Potter, she went in but Potter didn't even notice her as he was busy with his muggle machine. Daphne decided to draw his attention, "Can you help me with my trunk please?"

Harry was so into the movie that he never noticed Daphne coming in but then she interrupted him, Harry looked up to see Daphne standing with her trunk dragging behind. Harry pulled out the Ear chord from his ears and stood up, "Oh hey Daphne."

"Can you help me with my trunk?" Daphne asked again.

Harry nodded with a smile, he was just about to lift the trunk with his Telekinetic powers but he stopped at the last moment. 'Come on Harry, don't be a stupid. You want to hid your powers not reveal it to everyone.' Harry chastised himself mentally and pulled out his wand from the holster with a flick of his wrist, " _Wingardium Leviosa_ " Harry said with the proper wand movement and the trunk started lifting up in the air.

Daphne watched in shock as Harry used a spell to lift her heavy trunk and put it on the top, "You can already cast a spell?"

Harry sat down and Daphne too sat across him, "Yes, I can cast all of the first year spells and few other spells, it took me two years to learn it on my own."

"How?" Daphne couldn't help but ask, "You got your wand the same day I got mine."

Harry smiled in reply, "I found my mother's wand which was compatible with me, I used it to learn and practice the spells."

Daphne pouted, "Why didn't I thought of that." Harry just smiled and shut down his laptop and put it in his bag. Daphne spoke up, "You do know that your muggle machine won't work in Hogwarts, right?"

"Don't worry, it will work perfectly." Harry said convincingly confusing the hell out of Daphne, "My mother developed a rune that enables electronics to work in presence of magic, I have drawn the rune in my laptop so it won't have any problem in the presence of magic."

Daphne frowned, she had heard of electricity but didn't know a thing about what the meaning of Electronics or Laptop was so she decided to change the topic. She decided a question that she already knew the answer to, "Are the books written about you true?"

Harry laughed and he laughed hard, "Please, they are nothing more than piece of craps. I mean really, how could a 5 year old boy fight a dragon. That's just bullshit. I would have sued the writers and publishers of those books for using my name without my permission but unfortunately there's no such law in the magical world. If something like that would have happened in the non magical world I could have sued the one writing and publishing such book and make them bankrupt for using my name and background without my permission."

"There is such a law in muggle world?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, it's called the Right To Privacy. So, you don't know much about the non magical world."

"No, I am a pure blood and I have gone to the muggle world for buying dresses." Daphne replied, "The Greengrass family is has been in the Apothecary business from a long time, we don't have much connection with the muggle world like most pureblood families."

Just then another brunette girl looked inside the compartment and found Daphne, "Hey Daphne, you are here and I have been searching all over the train." The girl came in and tried to lift her trunk.

Harry stood up with his wand in hand, "Let me. _Wingardium Laviosa_." Harry lifted the girl's trunk and put it beside Daphne's trunk.

Tracey Davis stared at the handsome boy with attracting green eyes and a lightning bolt scar who used a spell to lift her trunk, then it hit her, the handsome boy was none other than Harry Potter. "You are Harry Potter."

Harry smiled, "Yes, nice to meet you."

Tracey just stood there, mouth wide open in shock. Daphne pulled down Tracey and made her sit near her, "This is my best friend Tracy Davis, she is a big fan of your fictional books." Daphne looked at Tracy, "Close your mouth Trace, or do you want to eat a fly." Tracy shook herself and closed her mouth.

The Hogwarts Express finally started and they left Platform Nine And Three Quarters behind. The three of them talked about different things, their likes dislikes. About an hour later Anubis decided to reveal himself as he came out of the shadows and jumped into Harry's lap making the two girls shriek loudly in fear, Harry ran his hands through Anubis black fur making him purr.

"What is that?" Tracy asked while trying to get far away from Anubis.

Harry smiled, "There's no need to fear, this is my familiar Anubis, he is a Shadow Wolf."

"So, it won't attack us." Tracy asked nervously.

Harry laughed, "No, he has no quarrel with you."

Daphne who was staring at Anubis asked, "Does your wand have the tail of your familiar?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, Mr Ollivander added Anubis tale to the wand so that it would be perfect fit for me."

Daphne came near Harry and ran her hands through Anubis tails making him whine in delight, "I have never seen a Shadow Wolf before today, can he travel through shadows."

"Yes, he can even take me with him. Harry replied, "He is just a year old so he can't go to very long distance but he can go anywhere in all over Europe with Shadow Travel and take me with him, once he is a bit older he can travel across the world easily."

"That's really cool." Tracey finally said, "I have heard that Apparation is impossible inside Hogwarts, could he shadow travel inside Hogwarts?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know but I'll find out after reaching Hogwarts."

Anubis shadow travelled back to Harry's house in Greenwich as he was hungry. The Hogwarts Express was getting close to Hogsmeade station when a girl with brown bushy hair in school robes entered their compartment, "Have any of you seen a toad, a boy named Neville has lost his toad."

Tracey answered, "Sorry, we haven't seen any toad in here."

The girl nodded and was about to leave when she suddenly stopped and stared at Harry, "Harry Potter."

"Hey." Harry replied nervously.

The girl stared at Harry for a long time but finally spoke, "I have always wanted to meet you but then I find out that I was a witch but you turned out to be a wizard as well, I am Hermione Granger by the way."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you Hermione."

Daphne interrupted, "What do you meant when you said that you wanted to meet him before finding out about magic?"

Hermione stared at Daphne like she had committed a crime, "You don't know, Harry is the only person who has completed High School at the age of nine. Normal people complete their High School at 16 but he completed it 7 years before it. He is said to be one of the smartest children in the world right now." Hermione then looked back at Harry, "I read in a news article about you that you wanted to Join MIT."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, but the minimum age to go into MIT is 13. I'm going to try and get my OWL's and NEWT's early so that I can attend MIT as soon as possible."

Daphne interrupted again, "Wait a minute, you mean to say that you have completed your muggle education already."

Harry smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I want to do the same with my magical education as well."

"Then you are crazy."

Harry shrugged, "I have been called worse."

Hermione spoke up, "You all should change into school robes, we will be reaching Hogwarts shortly. I'll talk with you in school Harry, see you." With that Hermione left.

Harry stood up to leave, "Where are you going?" Tracey asked.

"You have to change into your school robes, right?"

"Yes, but we can just put on the robe on top of what we are wearing. My father told me that no one look at what you are wearing under your robes on the first day."

"Oh, all right then."

The three of them put on their robes as the Hogwarts Express started slowing down. A massage rang through the whole train, "Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be transported to your dorm room automatically."

 **ooo0ooo**

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students. Harry heard a giant man calling all first year students, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Harry moved toward the big man with Daphne and Tracey. "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind your step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, the children followed the giant man down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. "My name's Hagrid by the way, I am the gatekeeper of Hogwarts. Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec." Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. It was Hogwarts, in its full glory. "No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry sat down on one of the last boat with Tracy and Daphne, Hagrid was on the first boat alone due to his big size, "Right then - FORWARD!" The boats started moving toward the Hogwarts castle on its own.

The fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which Hogwarts stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Do you know which house you'll be in?" Tracy asked Harry nervously.

Harry shrugged, "Who knows, maybe Slytherin."

Daphne snorted, "Please, if you get sorted into Slytherin Dumbledore will close down Hogwarts, you can't have the Boy Who Lived in the Den Of Snakes. You'll be either in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

Harry smiled, "I don't know about anyone else but I have a feeling that you'll get sorted into Slytherin." Daphne just gave a small smile.

Hagrid raised his gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was very big, the stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right-the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." With that she left the chamber.

A red haired boy came toward Harry, "You are Harry Potter right," Whispers broke out as the children started staring ant Harry, the red haired continued, "I am Ron Weasley."

There was a snorting laugh, Harry turned around and a saw unnaturally plain blonde haired boy flanked with two fat boys that looked like his bodyguards. "I am Draco Malfoy." The blonde boy introduced himself and this time Ron snorted. Draco glared back at Ron, "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

Draco turned back to Harry, "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter,"" he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys, and it'll rub off on you."

Harry was beyond angry, he took hold of Draco's collar and pinned him to the wall while his bodyguards watched on dumbly, "I don't care who you are, if you ever insult my parents again the result would be much worse. Nothing would stop me from beating the hell out of you."

Draco fumbled as Harry left his collar, "You will pay for this Potter, when my father hear about this. . ."

Harry interrupted, "He can't do Jack shit. Your name shouldn't be Draco Malfoy, rather it should be 'Daddy's Bitch'." Most of the children's started laughing at Malfoy's misfortune, "It's better if you don't mess with me Daddy's Bitch, I can be very Dangerous for your Health."

Just then Prof McGonagall came around, "What's going on here?"

Harry replied with a completely straight face, "Nothing Prof McGonagall, we were just having a friendly talk."

McGonagall eyed Harry for some time but finally nodded. "Now, form a line, and follow me." The first years followed a line and followed Prof McGonagall to the Great Hall.

Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

Harry heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

Harry quickly looked down to find Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindor's apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So, we've just got to try on the hat!" Harry heard Ron whispering. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll." Harry snorted, you can't make a 11 year old fight a troll.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender", became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers. "Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Tracy Davis"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry saw Daphne smiling as Tracey was sorted to Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!" Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

"Greengrass, Daphne."

Daphne walked forward gracefully and sat down on the stool, Prof McGonagall put the hat on her head. After some time, the hat finally shouted. "SLYTHERIN!"

Harry smiled, just as he expected Daphne was sorted into Slytherin. A Neville Longbottom went to Gryffindor, Malfoy and his bodyguards were sorted into Slytherin. There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last - "Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

Harry didn't bother about the whispers and sat down on the stool as Prof McGonagall put the halt on his head. Harry suddenly felt something trying to enter his mind, Harry knew it was the hat so he let it in with a grin forming on his face. The hat found himself in a castle that was guarded by Dragons and many dangerous creatures, it was Harry's Mind Palace. ' _You have a very unique mind Harry Potter._ '

' _Hello Mr Hat, what do you have to say about my Mind palace._ '

The hat replied, ' _It's quite a view, I have to say that anyone trying to get inside your head will be sorry. I have never seen anything like this before, it's good to know there are still new things to learn for this old hat. Would you mind showing me your memories, I have to sort you after all._ '

Harry replied back, ' _sorry, I can't show you my memories since there are some secret that I don't want to reveal to anyone._ '

Harry heard the hat laughing, ' _Harry Potter, I have been inside countless mind and if fate permits I'll continue to do so. I was created for the purpose of sorting the student but I can never reveal what I saw inside my head, I was created that way. You have no need to fear the revelations of your secret._ '

But Harry wasn't convinced, ' _Nope._ '

The hat finally sighed and asked, ' _Then choose your house yourself._ '

' _Well I would like to be in Slytherin with Daphne but I don't think I can handle Malfoy. I am hard working but not very loyal so Hufflepuff is out as well._ '

' _That leaves Gryffindor and Ravenclaw._ ' The Hat said.

Harry nodded, _'Yeah, well I love reading and getting knowledge on everything is one of my goals._ '

The Hat added, ' _But Knowledge isn't everything, sometimes you have to do things that defy your knowledge and logic._ '

' _Yup, so that leaves Gryffindor. I am brave and bold, there's no doubt in that. But I usually don't face a situation head on without thinking. If a situation comes where there is no way for me to win then I would rather retreat than going on in the hope of winning. So, there you have it, now sort me Mr Hat._ '

While Harry and hat were busy chatting others were getting angsty, it had been nearly 5 minutes and the hat was still silent. Dumbledore had an idea of what was taking the hat so long to decide, thus he stopped Prof McGonagall from interfering. Finally, in the seventh minute the Hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry gave the hat to Prof McGonagall and moved toward the Gryffindor table who were shouting loudly in celebration. As Harry sat down he saw a pair of red haired twin shouting, "We got Potter! We got Potter. . ." chants

And now there were only four people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a tall Black skinned boy l, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then Ron joined the Gryffindor, finally the last boy Blaise Zabini joined Slytherin. Harry found out that there were three more Weasley's in Gryffindor, the twins Fred and George and the Gryffindor prefect Percy.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.

Harry's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs. Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious. While eating Harry talked with many of his housemates about different things, he also saw all of the Hogwarts ghosts.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent. "Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you."

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry frowned, and so did many others. Telling that one location inside a school full of children's is life threatening without giving a particular reason Was very odd. Dumbledore continued, "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. "Everyone pick your favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest. "Ah, music," Dumbledore said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

 **ooo0ooo**

"There, look."

"Where?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

Whispers followed Harry from the moment he left his dormitory the next day. People lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at him or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring. Harry wished they wouldn't, he was slowly getting sick of it.

There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and Harry was sure the coats of armour could walk. If it wasn't for his eidetic memory, Harry didn't know how he should have remembered all the twists and turns of Hogwarts.

Harry had one more thing to help him stroll through Hogwarts, The Marauders Map. The map showed a lot of short circuits and secret passageways that Harry remembered by heart, it enabled him to reach wherever he wanted through the shortest way possible. As an added benefit, the map also showed every person and their current location at Hogwarts.

Harry's first dorm mate was Ron Weasley, the red haired boy who wanted to get close to him so that he can walk around by saying he was Harry Potter's best friend. When Harry scanned Ron's thought the only thing that was constantly on his mind was how he could make Harry his best friend, Harry decided then and there that he would maintain his distance from Ron Weasley. Then there were Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, the two boys hit off when they met and were a good pair. Finally, there was Neville Longbottom, Neville had lot of anxiety issues and fear that he was very weak. Harry decided to stay with Neville to give a boost to Neville's confidence, this way Harry was also able to stay clear of one Ron Weasley.

 **ooo0ooo**

 _AN: - Most of this chapter was taken from J K Rowling's, Harry Potter: The Sorcerer's Stone. J K Rowling did a perfect job when she introduced Hogwarts to us in the first Harry Potter book, I decided to use it. The Hogwarts's year won't be too long and will follow canon in some ways. Hope to see you in the next chapter, until then toodles._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

"Harry Potter" – Normal talking.

' _Charles Xavier_ ' – Talking with Telepathy

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Magical Education**

There was a lot more to magic, than waving your wand and saying a few funny words as Harry quickly found out. They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi and found out what they were used for.

Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.

Professor McGonagall was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Prof McGonagall changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a matchstick and started trying to turn it into a needle.

Harry had all the first year spells in the back of his mind and it didn't take him long to change the matchstick to a needle. Prof McGonagall was very impressed by Harry's handiwork, "Very good Mr Potter, take 5 points for Gryffindor."

Harry nodded and Prof McGonagall left to see other students work. Hermione who was sitting behind Harry glared at the needle that Harry transfigured like she wanted to burn it with her eyes, she went back to her matchstick and started focusing on changing her match stick. Harry looked the class that Gryffindor were sharing with Hufflepuff, everyone was busy with their matchstick. Harry then look toward his side and found Neville trying very hard to get his matchstick turn into needle but unfortunately the matchstick was not even shaking.

Harry decided to help Neville, "Hey Neville, let me help you."

Neville looked at Harry in wonder and nodded, "Sure Harry."

"Now do as I say ok." Neville Nodded as Harry instructed him, "I want you to take a deep breath and first think of a needle, tell me when you have done that." Neville finally nodded after some moments, "Now, think of the top of matchstick changing to look like a needle hole but of wood only, keep that image in mind and slowly cast the spell."

Neville did as Harry told him to do and thankfully the top of matchstick changed to resemble the shape of a needle hole, Neville was grinning like a gloom. Harry smiled, "Very god Neville, now slowly think of changing the whole body into the shape of a needle. Once done proceed to change the wood into metal." Neville nodded and started working on what Harry instructed him. It took nearly the end of the class for Neville's matchstick to resemble a needle but it was still half wood and half metal. What Harry found interesting was Neville's wand, for some to Harry it seemed like Neville's wand wasn't working properly.

"Hey Neville, from where did you get your wand?" Harry finally asked.

"Oh, this is my father's wand. My grandmother gave it to me, she wanted me to live up to his standards." Neville replied but Harry could feel that he left many parts out, Harry silently used his telepathic powers to get the whole picture and what he found didn't look promising. Augusta Longbottom was a very strict woman and she wanted to mould Neville into the picture-perfect copy of Frank Longbottom, Neville's father. Augusta had just thrusted Frank's wand into Neville's hand and said, 'This wand belonged to your father, he used it to achieve many great feats with it. I expect you to do the same.' She never checked the wand's compatibility with Neville and Neville didn't argue back in fear of retaliation from his grandmother.

Harry knew he couldn't convince Neville to go against his grandmother so he stayed behind as the classes ended. McGonagall saw Harry waiting alone in the room, "Mr Potter, do you need something?"

"Not really prof McGonagall, I just wanted to tell you something." McGonagall nodded as Harry said, "It's about Neville, he has been using his father's wand and I think that his father's wand isn't compatible with him. I asked Neville about it, he just said that his grandmother gave it to him and avoided the topic."

McGonagall looked alarmed, "Are you sure Mr Potter?" Harry nodded, "Thank you bringing it to my notice, I'll talk with Mr Longbottom and see if his father's wand is really compatible with him or not."

"Thank you Prof."

Harry was about to leave when McGonagall stopped him, "One more thing Harry, I was really impressed by our work and the way you helped Neville. Your father was one of my best student and a prodigy in Transfiguration, I hope that you'll continue on his legacy."

Harry smiled, "Don't worry prof, I will do my best. Good bye prof McGonagall." With that Harry left.

 **ooo0ooo**

The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went.

But what troubled Harry the most was the feeling he got whenever he was close to Prof Quirrell, Harry didn't know why but for some unknown reason Harry felt something wrong with the whole Prof Quirrell situation. Harry felt like the whole Prof Quirrell mumbling and cowardliness was just an act, Harry would have used his Telepathy on Quirrell but Harry was unsure about it. He didn't want a repeat of what happened with Dumbledore, so finally Harry decided to play the game of wait and watch with Quirrell.

Harry's first potion class was really mind boggling, Severus Snape looked like a crude professional man but for whatever unknown reason he seemed to hate Harry. At the start-of-term banquet, Harry had gotten the idea that Professor Snape disliked him. By the end of the first Potions lesson, he knew he'd been wrong. Snape didn't dislike Harry - he hated him.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity."

Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands, Harry just eyed them and maintained silence.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. . . I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. "Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"The mixture of Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful that it's known as the Draught of Living Death." Harry answered without a hitch.

Snape had an unreadable expression on his face but Harry could tell that Snape was not happy to know that he could answer him, "Looks like you have done the hard work of opening your book. Tell me Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Harry wasn't someone to go down that easily, "A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons."

Snape was now openly glaring at Harry, he gave a small snarl and asked another question, "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Harry frowned, he clearly remembered that this question was from the third year potion's book. "Monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of Aconite."

Snape glared one last time at Harry and then barked at everyone else, "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment as everyone started scrambling down every question that Snape asked and the answers.

The Gryffindors were paired up with Slytherin's for their potion class, there was an unspoken anonymity between Gryffindor and Slytherin but Harry decided to go against the social norm and paired up with Daphne for the class. Harry quickly found out that Daphne had a very chilling personality, in front of her friends she was a warm and lovely girl but once outside she had a very cold persona that led to her nickname, 'The Ice Queen'.

Snape tried a lot to find a flaw in Harry's work but was unable to find even a single mistake, add on to that Daphne was working with Harry and since she was a Slytherin and Snape was very bias toward his house. Snape took out his anger on most other Gryffindor's, particularly on Neville who was looking completely scared by even the shadows of Snape.

 **ooo0ooo**

Finally, it was time for the Flying lesson, Gryffindor's were going to share the lesson with Slytherin. Harry was very excited for that class since he had always wanted to fly, he had always liked high places as the cold air hitting his body at high speed made him feel like he was completely free and on top of the world.

At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry with the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Harry had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, grey hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk. "Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say Up!"

"UP" everyone shouted.

Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Harry; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry and the whole group of Gryffindor's and a few Slytherin snickered when she told Malfoy he'd been holding his broom in the wrong way for years. "Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three, two –"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips. Harry knew that Neville wasn't doing it intentionally and his broom was also looking pretty bad, he quickly took hold of Neville's broom with his telekinetic powers. The broom was trying very hard to get out of Harry's hold while hovering about fife feet above the ground so Harry gave an invisible telekinetic push and broke the broom in half, Neville too fell back down.

Neville quickly stood up, "Sorry Madam Hooch, it took off on its own."

Madam Hooch nodded, the brooms were in very poor state so no one questioned how a broom stopped itself and broke in half. Madam Hooch gave Neville another broom which looked much better than the older one. Finally, everyone mounted their broom and on Madam Hooch's command flew up. Harry quickly start climbing up into the air, nothing could compare to what he was feeling right now up in the air, he wanted to go faster but decided against it as the brooms were not looking good.

Neville was very near to the ground and was looking downwards so Harry came down too, "What happened Neville?"

"Hey Harry, I dropped my Remembrall that my grandmother sent me in the morning."

Harry frowned and thought backwards toward the time when he broke Neville's previous broom, he now remembered seeing a round object falling from Neville's pocket and Draco picking it up quietly. "I think I know who has your Remembrall Neville." Harry flew back up towards Malfoy and said loudly, "Hey Daddy's Bitch, I didn't know you were a thief as well?"

Drago glared back at Harry, "Mind your words Potter, I am a Malfoy. We never steal."

Everyone stooped and looked at the confrontation between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, Madam Hooch came around and stopped between them. "What's going on here?"

"Malfoy has taken Neville's Remembrall Madam Hooch," Harry answered.

"I don't have it." Draco quickly countered but he wasn't a very good liar, his face was totally showing his nervousness.

Madam Hooch glared at Draco, "Malfoy, I'll say only once. Give Longbottom his Remembrall back."

Malfoy knew he was caught, but his attitude was still there. Malfoy took out the Remembrall from his pocket, "Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and threw the Remembrall high into the air from where it streaked back toward the ground.

Harry didn't know what came over him, he saw as though everything was in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down - next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball - wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching - he stretched out his hand - a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist. Harry sighed while looking at the still intact Remembrall but his happy moment was broken when he heard his name getting shouted angrily from two direction, "HARRY POTTER!" Harry looked around and first saw Madam Hooch flying down towards him, then he turned back to find his head of house, Prof McGonagall marching down the ground towards him.

The two teachers confronted Harry at the same time, "What were you thinking?" Madam Hooch shouted.

McGonagall interrupted, "Madam Hooch, please punish with Mr Malfoy while I deal with Potter here."

 **ooo0ooo**

Harry arrived in the Great Hall just before dinner where all the first year Gryffindor's were waiting for him to return back from his meeting with the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Harry finally arrived and Seamus quickly asked, "What happened Harry?" Harry looked completely sullen with a grim look on his face, "He didn't expel you, did he?"

Neville was in tears, "I am sorry Harry, it was all because of me."

Slowly a grin formed on Harry's face confusing everyone, "Guys, I am the new Seeker of Gryffindor Quidditch team."

The whole hall fell silent for few moments as everyone stared at Harry, then all hell broke out as every Gryffindor in the hall started celebrating loudly. It was finally the presence of Malfoy that brought down the noise, "You will pay for this Potter, you will be expelled when my father hears about this. He wil. . ."

Harry interrupted, "Blah Blah Blah, shut up you Daddy's Bitch. I don't have time for listening to your daddy nonsense." Harry turned around and walked away.

Draco was seething red hot in anger, he took out his wand and pointed at Harry's back to curse him but that was his mistake. A Wolf jumped out of the shadows and smashed his tails on Draco's hand making him drop his wand, the wolf pounced on Draco and growled loudly. The whole hall including a few teachers were looking at the Shadow Wolf with a mixture of shock excitement and fear, Crabbe and Goyle ran away in fear like a Hellhound was after them. Draco wet himself in fear as the Shadow Wolf was breathing on it's face, he started crying like a baby while calling for his daddy to help.

Harry turned around and looked at the whole scene with a smile, "That's enough Anubis, let him go this time." Anubis looked back at Harry and nodded, with one final growl at Draco he jumped back toward Harry. Draco quickly stood up and ran away like hell while crying.

Suddenly Snape came marching toward Harry, "Potter, I'll see you expelled for having your pet dark creature attack a student."

Harry glared back, "Anubis is my familiar, that student tried to attack me in my back and my familiar defended me. Professor Snape, we both dislike each other, the whole school knows that. I don't say anything because you are my teacher but I am warning you, if you ever again try to insult Anubis you won't like the outcome." Harry walked forward just inches away from Snape, "You haven't seen my bad side Severus Snape, don't make me show it to you."

Snape glared back, "Is that a threat Potter?"

"No, I don't make threats." Harry replied back, "I make promise and I tend to keep them, that was a promise."

Before the two could go on Dumbledore came around and broke the two apart, "Calm down you two, there's no need for fights and threats."

"You saw yourself Albus, Potter here threatened me, he made his pet creature attack a student." Snape turned back toward Harry, "I want him expelled."

"I saw everything Severus, I know what happened here. Anubis is Mr Potter's familiar and he is here with my permission, he saw Mr Malfoy trying to attack his partner and he reacted." Dumbledore said calmly, "You should be happy that Mr Malfoy isn't harmed, a wolf is very protective of his pack, he did nothing wrong when he stopped Mr Malfoy from attacking Mr Potter here." Dumbledore looked around and said loudly, "Everyone please continue on with your dinner." He looked at Harry, "You too Harry."

Harry nodded and left with Anubis following him. Dumbledore turned toward Snape, "I want you to call Lucius and tell him to come to Hogwarts as quickly as he can, his son is in a whole lot of trouble."

 **ooo0ooo**

"So, how are the first years doing?" Dumbledore asked the group of teachers who were meeting in his office.

"My Hufflepuff's are adjusting well, the older children are helping their younger friends to get used to Hogwarts." Pamona Sprout, Hufflepuff head of house replied.

"My students are doing well too Albus." Flitwick spoke up, "There is already a competition going on to find out who's the smartest of them all."

Severus spoke up quietly, "The Slytherin's are doing well, there is the matter of Draco Malfoy but the house will resolve it on its own."

Albus nodded, he already knew that Draco Malfoy had become the laughing stock of Hogwarts even in his own house. Many Slytherin's were calling him with the name that Harry gave him, Daddy's Bitch. Dumbledore would have tried to stop it but unfortunately every time Draco was in any problem he would say, 'When my father hear about this'. Dumbledore finally looked at McGonagall, "How're the Gryffindor's doing Minerva?"

"My lions are doing great, there were a few things that I had to sort out but otherwise everything's good." McGonagall said.

"What problems?" Albus enquired with curiosity.

"There was the matter of Longbottom's wand, Augusta had given Neville his father's wand which wasn't working for him. I had to beat some sense into her and I took Neville to get a new wand from Ollivander."

Albus nodded, "Augusta took the attack on Frank and Alice very hard, maybe she was trying to mould Neville into a second Frank. You did right Minerva, in her sorrow for Frank she was about to destroy Neville's life. Anything else?"

McGonagall nodded, "It's not really a big matter but still it is something that I don't know how to deal with. Mr Potter came to me and said that Ronald Weasley has been troubling him from the first day in Hogwarts, he is trying to be his best friend even though Harry didn't want to have anything to do with him. He even tried to badmouth a couple Slytherin's and students from other houses that Harry is friendly with."

Snape snorted, "Weasley is a dunderhead that follows Potter like a dog, even Potter's pet wolf is annoyed with Weasley."

"Minerva, talk with Percy and the Weasley twins. They may be able to fix this situation or else I'll have a talk with Molly." Dumbledore suggested.

Madam Hooch spoke up, "Albus, we need new Brooms. You have already heard what happened to Longbottom's broom in their first flying class, the brooms are in a very bad condition and are a risk for students flying on it."

Albus sighed, he knew what happened to Neville's broom very well. Harry himself had told him how he secretly used his powers to break the broom before it could do more harm. "You know the board of governors Ronalda, they have been avoiding the topics of broom for a long time but this time I intend to raise the subject a bit more. I'll try to acquire a budget for new brooms in the upcoming board of governor's meeting."

"Please do Albus, our brooms seriously needed to be thrown into garbage."

McGonagall spoke up, "There's one more thing Albus and it relates to Mr Potter."

"Why does everything have to do with Potter." Snape grumbled.

Dumbledore eyed Snape then looked at McGonagall, "What's the matter Minerva?"

"Mr Potter said that he wants to move ahead of his peers and sit with the second years, I tend to agree as well. He is on par with third years in terms of knowledge and he has enough practice on all transfiguration spells up to second year, I tested him myself."

Flitwick added, "Yes, Harry Potter is talented no doubt. In my class he always knows what I am teaching beforehand, so he helps other students. I don't know how far ahead he is but I am sure he knows all the first-year spells and theory. I don't understand why the Hat chose to put him in Gryffindor over Ravenclaw."

Dumbledore glanced upward toward the hat who was glaring at Flitwick and smiled, "Pamona, what do you think?"

"He is a good student and he knows most of the things I teach in his class but he isn't very interested in Herbology, now a days not many go in the field of Herbology. Only Neville Longbottom shows some promise in Herbology."

Dumbledore nodded and looked at Severus, "Severus?"

Snape replied in a very low voice, "Potter is adequate."

Dumbledore smiled, "I knew something like this was going to happen?"

"What do you mean Albus?" McGonagall asked in confusion.

"Harry is as smart as his mother Lily or maybe even smarter and he has the drive of James Potter, when you combine all the talents of two of the best graduates of Hogwarts you'll understand how good Harry really is." Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, "Harry had already finished his muggle education, he did this at the age of nine while most muggles complete it in 16 years. Before finding out about magic he was planning to join one of the world's top muggle university called MIT, he couldn't join them because their minimum age to join was 13 and Harry was just 9. If I am not wrong, he wants to complete his education here in Hogwarts and then join MIT."

"So, what should we do with him?" McGonagall asked.

"We're going to put him in the accelerated program. Take a test of every subject and if Harry does well which I think he will then we'll let him go up one year and join the next year classes but he'll have to stay in his dorm only." Dumbledore replied, "Hogwarts had this rule for students like Harry but not many have been able to use it, there only a couple of people throughout Hogwarts history who had gone through this accelerated program."

 **ooo0ooo**

Introduction of Anubis gave Harry much needed advantage, the children that used to flock around to stare at him now stay away from his shadows in fear of Anubis, Hagrid took a great liking to Anubis like he usually did with all type of creatures. Hagrid invited Harry into his hut for tea to have a good look on Anubis. Hagrid also told many stories about his parents some from their time as students in Hogwarts and some from the war time, but Hagrid unintentionally uttered a name that he shouldn't have, Nicolas Flamel.

Harry knew who Nicolas Flamel was, he was planning to contact Nicolas Flamel after Hogwarts so that he could learn alchemy under his tutelage. Since Hagrid was declining to tell Harry the whole matter Harry decided to get it himself, Harry got inside Hagrid's head while talking and found out about the secret of the Third Floor. Someone was trying to steal one of the most prized possession of Flamel, the Philosopher's stone. Dumbledore was one of his students and he offered to hide it for Flamel, Dumbledore first put it in Gringotts but after a theft attempt at Gringotts he moved the stone to Hogwarts. Harry also found out about all the obstacles that the teachers put and about Hagrid's pet Cerberus that was guarding the stone in Third Floor.

Harry didn't have much time to speculate on the Third Floor as his schedule was really busy, after getting into the accelerated program most of his time was divided between Classes, Hogwarts's library and Quidditch Practice. Harry was also able to convince Prof Flitwick to teach him Duelling, who was better to teach Harry duelling than the three times Duelling Tournament Champion Filius Flitwick.

 **ooo0ooo**

Harry returned to Hogwarts through Shadow Travel by the help of Anubis, it was Halloween and Harry had gotten the permission from Dumbledore to leave Hogwarts for an hour. Harry was returning back to Hogwarts after visiting his parents grave in Godric's Hollow, he was not in a mood to join the Halloween feast in the Great Hall and was heading toward his dorm when he noticed the shadow of a giant looking creature. He quickly followed to find a troll entering the girl's bathroom.

Harry quickly ran after it and entered the bathroom. It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite grey, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long. But that wasn't the problem, Hermione was inside the bathroom screaming loudly while the troll was moving toward her.

Harry quickly threw a destroyed tile at the Troll, "Hey you, over here." The troll turned around toward Harry in annoyance, Harry shouted at Hermione, "Get out of here, now." Hermione didn't need to be told twice as she ran out of the bathroom while the troll was distracted. The troll raised his big club at Harry but Harry threw him back with a Telekinetic push, the Troll was thrown back and crashed on the walls. Harry had never tried this on non-humans but since Troll's skin was magic resistance he didn't have many other options. Harry drove into it's mind with his Telepathic powers, the troll brain was like the troll as well, a complete mess. He couldn't find out much except the fact that there was a voice casting a curse called _Imperio_ and directed the troll to Hogwarts. Harry quickly put the troll to sleep, taking him out of the fight.

Just then Hermione came back with McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore. "Harry, you all right?"

Harry nodded, "I am fine prof." Harry then send a telepathic massage directly to Dumbledore's brain, ' _I need to talk to you prof, I found something in Troll's mind._ '

Dumbledore was shocked when he got a telepathic massage from Harry but quickly composed himself, Snape who was staring at the Troll asked. "What did you do Potter? And where were you, I didn't see you in the Great Hall during the feast?"

Before Harry could reply Dumbledore answered, "Harry had gone to visit his parents grave in Godric's Hollow with my permission. Minerva, please take Miss Granger back to her dorm. Severus, please deal with the Troll and Harry come with me."

Harry followed Dumbledore toward his office, when they reached the Gargoyle statue guarding the headmaster's office entrance the Gargoyle slid away without password. "Prof, is Hogwarts sentient?"

Dumbledore smiled as they stepped on the stairs, "Yes Harry, it is a bit sentient. It can't control anything but it knows what's going on in any location at Hogwarts, it can do small task like opening the passage in my presence but nothing much. Why do you ask?"

"It's just, the sentience of Hogwarts is similar to an AI." On Dumbledore's confused expression Harry elaborated, "AI is Artificial Intelligence, it is a sentient being that has no body and is created artificially. AI is like a digital brain that can perform any digital, electrical or mechanical task automatically, an AI can run a whole factory or home on its own without the need of humans."

Dumbledore was very intrigued, "That is very interesting, I didn't know that Muggles have created such a thing."

Harry shrugged, "It's not fully completed, there are AI's that can perform some tasks but there is no full AI in record yet. Currently, I am working on to make a complete AI and that's why I bought my Laptop to Hogwarts."

Dumbledore nodded, "I would very much like to see this AI of yours once you complete it." Dumbledore sat down in his chair and Harry sat down across him, "So, what did you find from the Troll's brain.?"

"Not as much as I would have liked prof, the Troll brain is very different from a human brain and is completely messy and I was able to only pieced together a few things. Someone casted some curse that sounded like ' _Imperio_ ' on the Troll and directed him toward Hogwarts, I have a feeling that it was someone from inside Hogwarts and he most probably wanted the Philospher's stone."

Dumbledore faced looked gravely ill, "When Hagrid told me that he mentioned the name of Master Flamel mistakenly in a conversation with you, I knew that you would know the whole matter. If what you are saying is true then we have a big problem, someone used an unforgivable on a Troll and that is not a curse that many could perform."

"What's an unforgivable prof?" Harry asked.

"There are three Unforgivable curses Harry, the use of them is a one way ticket to Azkaban." Harry shuddered, he had heard about Azkaban and he had no plan of ever going there. "The first curse is ' _Crucio_ ', the torture curse. Just as the name suggests, this curse is use for torturing and the prolong use of this curse on someone can leave the victim brain damaged, that's what happened to Neville's parent. The next curse is ' _Imperio_ ', this curse let the caster control any person just like you can do with your powers. The last curse is ' _Avada Kedavra_ ', the killing curse. I think you already know what the killing curse can do."

Harry nodded gravely, "What are you going to do prof?"

"I don't know Harry, I am going to keep an eye on everyone and try to find out who the culprit is." Dumbledore replied. "You should return to your dorm Harry, I have ordered the house elves to deliver the food directly to student's dorm since the feast ended abruptly."

Harry nodded and stood up, he was about to exit Dumbledore's office but then he remembered something and turned back, "By the way prof, do you live in Godric's Hollow as well? I saw a few graves with the Dumbledore name on it in the cemetery."

Dumbledore had a very tired and sad look on his face, "I used to Harry, in my childhood. There was some accident that happened there after which I could never gather the courage to return to Godric's Hollow. The last time I was there was for you."

Harry nodded, "Good night prof."

"Goodnight Harry."

 **ooo0ooo**

 _AN: - I don't have much to say, I hope you enjoy reading it. See you in the next chapter, until then toodles._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

"Harry Potter" – Normal talking.

' _Charles Xavier_ ' – Talking with Telepathy

'Avada Kedavra' – Spells

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Games And Inventions**

Harry's first Quidditch match was coming close. Gryffindor were going to play against Slytherin in the first Quidditch match of this year season, the excitement was building up and Gryffindor Quidditch captain Oliver Wood was putting the Gryffindor team through their paces. Harry only had one problem, he didn't feel comfortable to fly in school broom. He was planning to ask Dumbledore for permission to go to Diagon Alley and buy a new broom but luckily for Harry someone else understood his problem too.

As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual during breakfast, everyone's attention was caught at once by a long, thin package carried by six large screech owls but with Hedwig on lead. The owls dropped the long package on the floor and flew back from where they came, Hedwig was holding a letter that she gave to Harry and took the bacon from Harry's plate. Hedwig flew toward the head table and sat landed beside Prof McGonagall who ruffled her feather lovingly. Harry knew that the parcel was from McGonagall so he quickly opened the letter that accompanied it.

" _DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE._

 _It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. I knew you needed a new broom so I got you one._

 _I want this year's Quidditch Cup in my room Potter, I have high hopes on you. Your father used to be the Quidditch captain of Gryffindor in his time and he was one of the best chasers of Hogwarts. I hope you'll continue the dominance of Potter's on the field of Quidditch._

 _Think this as an early Christmas present._

 _Professor McGonagall_ "

Harry looked back at McGonagall and gave her a silent Thank you. "What's in the parcel Harry?" Neville asked.

"Not here Neville, I'll tell you later." Harry picked up the rapped up new Nimbus 2000 and left the Great Hall.

 **ooo0ooo**

As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy grey and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaver skin boots.

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes. Meanwhile, in the locker room, Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes (Slytherin would be playing in green).

Wood cleared his throat for silence. "Okay, men," he said.

"And women," said Chaser Angelina Johnson.

"And women," Wood agreed. "This is it."

"The big one," said Fred Weasley.

"The one we've all been waiting for," said George.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Harry, "we were on the team last year."

"Shut up, you two," said Wood. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it." He glared at them all as if to say, "Or else."

"Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."

Harry followed Fred and George out of the locker room and, hoping his knees weren't going to give way, walked onto the field to loud cheers.

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand. "Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year. Harry thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing Potter for President over the crowd. His heart skipped. He felt braver.

"Mount your brooms, please." Harry clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand.

Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.

Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off. "And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor – what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too –"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall. "And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve - back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle - that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger - Quaffle taken by the Slytherins - that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which - nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goal posts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses -GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins. Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his and Wood's game plan. "Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch," Wood had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be."

When Angelina had scored, Harry had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off his feelings. Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of gold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasleys' wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Harry dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it.

"All right there, Harry?" he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously toward Marcus Flint.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the - wait a moment - was that the Snitch?"

A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too left ear. Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement, he dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch -all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in mid-air to watch.

Harry was faster than Higgs - he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead - - he put on an extra spurt of speed -

WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below - Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.

"Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.

Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!"

Hermione who was sitting beside him pointed out, "This isn't Soccer Dean, there's no Red card in Quidditch."

"Oh, my bad then."

Hermione added as an afterthought, "But I think there should be a Red Card system for such a dangerous game."

Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides. "So - after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating"

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul"

"Jordan, I'm warning you –"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

It was as Harry dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past his head, that it happened. His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that. It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off but Harry's broom was new and he had tested it before the match. Harry used his telekinetic powers to steady the broom in the air but then he felt something from outside trying to interfere with his broom.

Harry opened up his mind and took in all the noises that was thoughts of everyone present in the stadium, he quickly found the source of his problem. Harry felt Quirrell trying to curse his broom from afar while making a perfect eye contact without blinking, Harry was surprised when he found Snape trying to mutter the counter curses. Harry quickly took control of a man sitting near Quirrell and made him punch Quirrell hard in the face, Quirrell was thrown back and the curse he was trying to put on Harry's broom stopped. Harry didn't glance back and concentrated on his game.

Lee was still commentating. "Slytherin in possession - Flint with the Quaffle - passes Spinnet - passes Bell - hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose - only joking, Professor - Slytherins score - A no..."

The Slytherins started cheering.

Harry suddenly spotted the snitch and he sped up his broom toward it, Higgs noticed Harry flying toward snitch and tried to chase but Harry was already too far ahead. Harry followed the snitch as it descended downward to the ground while Harry a few feet behind it. Just about 2 feet above the ground the snitch changed direction, there was a loud 'ooohhh' sound as Harry pulled up his broom just a few feet above the ground and he stood up on his broom. Harry's broom was about a couple of feet above the ground with Harry balancing on top of it, Harry forwarded his hands toward the snitch and jumped.

Time seemed to slow down as Harry felt the snitch changing direction and flying away from his hands, the snitch was near Harry's face as he was falling down to the ground. Harry looked around to see that everything was halted around him and he was still going towards the ground but very slowly, "What the hell! Did I just slow time!" Harry decided to ponder on this later and he quickly opened his mouth and swallowed the snitch, time resumed to normal as Harry fell down to the ground. He coughed and the snitch fell out in his hands. Harry raised the snitch into the air and shouted, "I've got it, I've got the Snitch."

Madam Hooch blew her whistle, "Game Over. Gryffindor Wins."

The Gryffindors were cheering like crazy while the Slytherin's were groaning I defeat, Lee was shouting loudly in celebration. The Gryffindor team came down and Weasley twins picked up Harry on their shoulders, there was going to be a party in the Gryffindor common room today and it was going to be big. But in the midst of all of this Harry's mind was busy about two other things, one Quirrell and two the Slowing Down of Time.

 **ooo0ooo**

"I thought you would be partying with your house mates Harry, what bought you here."

Harry sat down across Dumbledore, "Do you know what happened during the match?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, Severus told me that someone was trying to curse your broom and his anti-curse wasn't working. He said that one of the Hogwarts alumni who was here to watch the match punched Prof Quirrell in the face, do you have anything to do with it."

Harry nodded, "Yes Prof Dumbledore, it was Prof Quirrell who was trying to curse my broom. I saw him muttering the curse while keeping a perfect eye contact so I made the man sitting beside him punch Prof Quirrell hard on the face, the curse broke after that. I have always felt that Prof Quirrell is much more than what he shows himself to be and his clumsiness and stuttering was just an act, today I am sure of it."

"That is indeed grave news Harry, it is possible that Quirrell was the one who let the Troll inside Hogwarts on Halloween. Still we don't have much proof to confront him, I am going to keep an eye on him from now on." Dumbledore finally smiled and said, "You should go back and enjoy the party, after all you are their hero today."

"One last thing prof," Harry said, "I can't seem to find books on Alchemy in library and there is no Alchemy in the third-year electives as well, can I borrow a good book of Alchemy from you."

Dumbledore had an unnatural twinkle in their eyes, "So, you want to learn Alchemy." Harry nodded so Dumbledore continued, "Alchemy is the combination of Transfiguration and Potions, it used to be in Hogwarts curriculum but due to it's toughness it was removed from the electives." Dumbledore stood up and browse through a few books that was kept in his office, he returned with a thick book to Harry.

"An Introduction To Alchemy, by Nicolas Flamel and Perenelle Flamel. Wow, I didn't know that the Flamel's have published a book."

Dumbledore smiled, "There are only few limited copies that Master Flamel gives to a selected few and I was one of them. You can keep it."

Harry was shocked as he sputtered, "Bu . . . But it's yours, how could I keep it."

"I always liked a muggle proverb, 'Knowledge and money are completely opposite, money decreases if you share but knowledge increases the more you share.' I have already mastered Alchemy, I have no need for this book but you have."

Harry beamed in happiness, "Thank you Professor."

Dumbledore nodded, "It's my pleasure Harry, now off you go."

 **ooo0ooo**

Harry was sitting in Hogwarts Express that was returning to London at the time of Winter Break, he was currently sitting with Neville, Hermione, Tracy and Daphne in a carriage.

Daphne suddenly asked Harry, "You said that you were not going home for Christmas break, so what changed?"

Neville too added, "Yeah, you put your name on the list of students going home at the last moment. Did something happen?"

"Do any of you know about Stark Industries?" Harry asked.

Tracey replied, "I have heard about it, they are very famous in muggle world."

Hermione quickly followed up, "Stark Industries is the biggest weapon manufacturer in the world and a technological giant. Howard Stark is one of the smartest people in the world and their son Tony Stark is a prodigy himself, he graduated from MIT at 15."

Daphne shrugged, "Do you have anything to do with them?"

Harry nodded, "In a recent accident Howard Stark and his wife Maria died a few days ago. I own 10% shares of Stark Industries so I got an invite to their funeral, I'll be taking a flight to New York tomorrow."

"By the way Harry, where do you live?" Tracey asked, "We need an address to send you your Christmas gift."

"Sorry Tracy, I can't tell you my address as my house is under Fidelius." Harry then added, "I'll be sending your gifts with Hedwig, you can send your gift with Hedwig as well as she knows where I live."

"What's Fidelius?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I too have no idea what it is?" Daphne added while Tracy and Neville agreeing with Daphne. Harry leaned back on his chair and started explaining the Fidelius charm.

 **ooo0ooo**

"Hello Prof Xavier."

Charles Xavier turned around to come face to face with one Harry Potter, "Oh, hello Harry. How did you get an invitation or you just came by in our way?"

Harry smiled and showed his invitation, "I do have an invitation Prof Xavier, I found out about the extent of my family wealth after you helped me remember my childhood memories. I hold 10% shares of Stark Industries; my ancestors knew what they were investing in."

Charles nodded, "Good to know. So, how have you been doing? Last time we spoke you were talking about a completely new world."

"Sorry Professor, I wish I could tell you but I am not allowed to do so." Harry replied.

"Oh, that's sad. Maybe you'll tell me some day in future."

Harry grinned, "Prof Xavier, I said that I can't tell you because I am not allowed to but what is gonna stop you from getting in my head and finding out." Charles looked shocked at Harry's ingenuity, "I'll let you get into my head and then I'll direct you toward what I want to tell you. This way I won't be breaking the law and you'll know what you want to know."

Charles nodded and dived into Harry's mind, Harry let the Professor in and then proceeded to show him the memories of Hogwarts and magic. Charles came out of Harry's head and took some time to sort out everything he found out, "Amazing, a completely different world that has been hiding among us for so many years. I could understand the need of secrecy after all there are many mutants that would love to stay completely hidden from the normal humans with no fear of rejection or their lives in danger."

Harry nodded, "The Salem Witch Trials, you know what happened at that time. Innocents were killed just because someone suspected they were witch, unfortunately some of them were really witches. You yourself once said Professor, 'Human have a tendency to fear what they don't understand.' There is already an anonymity against mutants and if my community was revealed then it will be a disaster."

Charles gravely nodded, "True, thank you for sharing this with me Harry."

"No problem Professor, just make sure to not tell anyone else." Harry replied.

Suddenly Obadiah Stane came toward them, "Hello Prof Xavier and young Harry Potter." Stane shook hands with both of them and then spoke to Harry, "I have heard about how talented you are, I would say that you could give Tony a run for his money. What have you been doing these days?"

Harry replied back, "I am working on a personal project Mr Stane, the MIT wasn't allowing to me to join them so I had to do something to keep myself busy."

"Really, what are you working on?" Harry turned around to find Tony Stark.

Harry smiled, "I'm working on creating a complete AI and I think I am very close to complete it. It's nice meeting you Mr Stark."

Tony shook Harry's hands, "Nice to meet you as well Harry Potter and please call me Tony, Mr Stark was my father. But getting back on to the topic, how are you planning to solve the memory and information flow problem."

Harry smiled, "Have you ever seen the neural network of human brain Tony?"

Tony looked confused but then his eyes lit up, "You mean that I should create a neural network like human brain."

"Not exactly a copy paste, no. Design it by taking the Human neural network as a basis but make it so that it can multiply as it learns, we want an AI not a human clone. If you make a small neural network and then slowly grow it, you'll have no problem with the information flow and there will be no memory loss."

Tony thought about it for a few seconds then nodded, "You are right, would you like to work with me on creating an AI. I think if we work together we can get it done within a few days."

Harry shrugged, "Sure, you bring what you have developed till now and I'll bring mine. Maybe you have what I need and I have what you need, if we both need something then we'll develop it."

Tony nodded, "I like your plan. Let's go now."

Harry nodded, "Ok, just stop at The Plaza for a couple of minutes so that I can change and get my laptop."

The two were about to go when Obadiah stopped them, "You do know that we are standing right here?"

"Yeah I know, now goodbye." Tony said and dragged Harry away.

Harry turned back and added, "Good bye Prof Xavier, Mr Stane."

Stane looked at the retreating figure of Harry and Tony, "I sometimes fear people like Harry and Tony."

Charles frowned, "What do you mean?"

Stane sighed, "There are smart people out there but then there are people like Harry and Tony, if people like these come together they can either change the world completely or destroy it."

Charles didn't want to agree with Stane but he too knew that if there comes a time that Harry and Tony worked together against humanity, this planet won't survive. "Then let's hope that they just work to change the world."

 **ooo0ooo**

Tony was right, with the combined effort of Harry and Tony they created two complete AI's and that too in a couple of days. They didn't stop there, Harry was in New York for just a week and in that week time they created an AI, build the foundation for Hologram technology and finally they redesigned Tony's house so that Tony's AI could control and run the house completely. Tony decided to name his AI, Jarvis after the Stark family butler that Tony remembered from his childhood. Harry decided to name his AI, Aurora. Aurora was very much like Jarvis except their voices, while Jarvis had a male voice Aurora had a young girlish voice with full British accent.

"Well Harry, I wish you could stay a bit longer. I would have loved to continue working together."

Harry smiled, "Same here Tony but life doesn't give what we always want. I'll be in contact with you, we need to complete the Hologram system any way. After that I am also going to remodel my house."

Tony nodded, "Yeah, I'll be in touch."

"By the way Tony, I think you need a personal assistant that can handle all your attitudes and quirks." Harry suggested.

"Huh, not a bad idea. I'll look right into it."

Harry smiled as Tony was being Tony, "Goodbye Tony."

 **ooo0ooo**

Harry didn't have many friends but he still got a load of present for Christmas, he got a rare book on Mind Magic from Dumbledore. Daphne sent him a book on Norse Runes, Tracey gave Harry a Broom Caring Kit. Harry got a never ending Diary from Hermione and Neville gave him a pant of Black Lily. Black Lily was a magical plant that gives anyone sleeping near it very nice dreams, it was a very rare flower plant that had many uses in potion, some speculated that the Black Lily also provides luck and it was one of the key Ingredients of the potion 'Liquid Luck. Harry got many more gifts from other people mostly from his Quidditch teammates, like a book on Quidditch strategies from Wood and joke items from the twins.

Harry didn't buy different gifts, he decided to send a music player with Ear Plugs filled with few of the best songs and he made it workable in presence of magic. Harry sent the music player to all of his Pure Blood friends that have no idea about non-magical technology, he also sent a booklet describing how to use the Music Player. For few of his friends that had taken Arithmancy elective Harry sent them a scientific calculator that could work in presence of magic, Calculator wasn't banned in Arithmancy but there wasn't an advanced magical calculator produced yet that uses magic. Since Hermione knew about technology Harry sent her a simple cell phone that could work in Hogwarts and she would be able to talk with her parents while in Hogwarts.

From the Weasley Twins Harry found out that Prof McGonagall loves Wine so Harry decided to gift her one of the best wines in the world, Chateau Lafite 1787. Harry wasn't of age to buy the wine so he had to ask Tony for it. Harry already knew that Dumbledore had a sweet tooth even at his age, Harry filled a 3 compartment trunk with all types of muggle candies and send it to Dumbledore, he made sure to add more Lemon Drops since they were Dumbledore's favourite.

 **ooo0ooo**

The winter break was over and the students were back in Hogwarts. After Harry's first Quidditch match he was no more nervous and in the second match of Gryffindor, he caught the snitch in just half an hour and moved Gryffindor to top position with a 200 – 30 win over Ravenclaw. In the last match against Hufflepuff, the opposite seeker Cedric Diggory was a bit of challenge for Harry but in the end, it was Harry who caught the golden Snitch and ensured Gryffindor's victory for this year. This time the party was much bigger and even Prof McGonagall joined in for some time to celebrate.

It was the start of Spring season and Harry was strolling Hogwarts grounds with Anubis, he decided to pay Hagrid a visit. When Harry reached Hagrid's hut he found Hagrid boiling something hard in a bucket, "Hey Hagrid, what are you doing?"

Harry turned around, "Oh, hey Harry and you too Anubis." He sat down on his bed while Harry chose a nearby chair. Hagrid was giddy as he spoke excitedly, "I am hatching a dragon egg."

Harry's eyes widened, "Are you kidding me." Harry stood up and walked toward the bucket to find a big Dragon egg inside it, "Are you mad Hagrid, you do know that you can't raise a Dragon without permit, right?"

Hagrid frowned, "What do you mean Harry?"

Harry sighed, "Hagrid, you need a permit from the ministry to raise and keep a dragon. The ministry would never allow you to keep a dragon so close to Hogwarts which is full of children's."

Hagrid face turned from excitement to that of a cry baby, "But I always wanted a Dragon."

Harry looked at Hagrid like he was crazy, he never understood Hagrid's fascination about dangerous creatures after all who would raise a Cerberus as a pet other than Hagrid and then name it Fluffy. "Where did you get it anyway?"

"Oh, I won it in the bar."

Harry frowned, why would someone have a Dragon Egg and then give it up in a gamble. Harry dived inside Hagrid's mind and found a man with his hood on, from what it looked he intentionally lost the bet and gave Hagrid the Dragon Egg. He let Hagrid have a lot of Firewhiskey and then he started to ask about creatures that Hagrid cared for but the hooded man was mostly interested on Fluffy, Hagrid in his drunk state blurted out the secret of getting past the Cerberus Fluffy. 'Damn Hagrid, you just don't seem to keep secrets in your stomach.' Harry thought furiously as he stood up, "You should talk to Dumbledore Hagrid, he may be able to help you."

Hagrid nodded and replied sadly, "Yeah, I'll do that."

 **ooo0ooo**

After what he found from Hagrid's mind Harry was keeping a close eye on Quirrell and keeping his telepathy on to get something from that fraud of a teacher. Harry noticed that every week Quirrell was frequently going into the Forbidden forest in midnight and add on to the complains of Hagrid about the death of Unicorn's, Harry had a feeling that it was Quirrell who was doing the unethical deed.

Harry was sitting in the library quietly reaching out everywhere with his Telepathy when he heard it, Quirrell was talking with someone and Harry knew that someone very well it was Voldemort. Harry came back into his senses in shock, how could Voldemort be alive and how could he be in the same body as Quirrell. Harry concentrated and reached out to Dumbledore in his office.

Dumbledore was having a meeting with Severus, discussing about the protection of Philosopher's stone when he got Harry's telepathic massage. ' _Prof, it's Quirrell. He is talking with Voldemort right now, somehow Voldemort is alive and is latching onto Quirrell's body. Come quick._ '

Dumbledore stood up, "Severus we have a problem, the Dark Lord is in Hogwarts and he is occupying Quirrell's body."

"What?" Snape stood up in shock, "Let's go now then."

"No Severus, it'll be better if you stay behind. We don't want the Dark Lord to question your loyalty." Dumbledore said, "Voldemort won't be as strong as he was since he is latching onto Quirrell, I'll deal with him." With that Dumbledore stormed out.

Dumbledore arrived in Quirrell's office and found the face of Voldemort on the back of Quirrell's head, meanwhile Harry followed Dumbledore under his Invisibility Cloak. Voldemort quickly detected Dumbledore's presence and jumped out of the way of Dumbledore's spell, the two fought and Harry was stunned by the magnitude of the battle. Deadly curses and spells were flying around, every object was a weapon for Dumbledore with his transfiguration skill and even in his weakened state Voldemort was able to take control of Quirrell's body and fought Dumbledore to a standstill.

The whole Defence classroom was destroyed I the fight and Dumbledore was giving his all to contain the fight in here only. Harry watched in awe as Dumbledore moved with a grace and speed that defied his old age, he decided to help Dumbledore. Harry quickly and silently snuck behind Voldemort and came face to face with Quirrell's face but Quirrell couldn't see him due to the Invisibility Cloak. Harry kicked Quirrell or Voldemort hard right on the middle of his legs making him howl in pain and drop his wand, Dumbledore took advantage and hit Voldemort with some curse.

There was a loud bone chilling scream as a black smoke rose from Quirrell's body and Quirrell fell down on the ground dead, the black smoke gave an unearthly scream and passed right through Harry who was visible now. Harry had no time to dodge as the black Smoke went right through him, he screamed and he screamed loudly after that he knew no more.

 **ooo0ooo**

 _AN: - Harry Potter meets Tony Stark, what do you think? Hope to see you in the next chapter, until then toodles._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

"Harry Potter" – Normal talking.

' _Charles Xavier_ ' – Talking with Telepathy

'Avada Kedavra' – Spells

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Studies And Bullies**

Harry groaned as he woke up, "Did someone got the number pf the trick that hit me?" There was a chuckle, Harry look to his left side to see two Dumbledore, "Am I drunk? Why am I seeing two Dumbledore?"

"You are definitely not drunk, why don't you sit up and look closely." One of the Dumbledore's said to Harry.

Harry sat up on his bed and looked around to find himself in the Hogwarts infirmary, Harry looked again toward the two Dumbledore's and what he found left him shell shocked. Harry rubbed his eyes and saw again to make sure that what he was seeing was real. "Am I dreaming? I think I am seeing Nicolas Flamel standing in front of me."

Dumbledore smiled, "No Harry, you are not dreaming. You are seeing the real Nicolas Flamel."

Harry stared at the 600 years old man in awe, "Wow, it's an honour to meet you Mr Flamel."

Nicolas gave a warm smile, "The pleasure is mine Harry Potter. I always keep an eye on both Muggle and Magical world, imagine my surprise when I hear about a brilliant boy named Harry Potter who competed his Muggle High School education at the age of just 9. Now Brian calls me and tells me about a boy who got selected for Hogwarts accelerated program and the boy's name us Harry Potter. I want to thank you for finding the thief that was after my Philosopher's Stone."

Harry laughed nervously, "I didn't do much, it was Dumbledore who fought him. But I don't understand how that bastard Voldemort is still alive."

Dumbledore gravely answered, "I knew that Voldemort had performed many dark rituals to strengthen his body, he always proclaimed that he was an immortal. Maybe he found a way to stay alive even after the destruction of his body. Voldemort tried to possess you but for some reason he couldn't so he fled, I was unable to do anything as he was in a spirit form."

"So, he'll be back?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes. But let's leave that gloomy topic aside and talk about something you would like."

Nicolas continued after Dumbledore, "I heard you wanted to study alchemy. Brian here was my last student and that was many decades ago, I wouldn't mind taking on a new apprentice. What do you say Mr Potter?"

"You are not joking right?"

"I am definitely not." Nicolas replied, "So, will you be my apprentice Harry Potter?"

 **ooo0ooo**

"So, what are your summer plans Harry?"

Daphne asked as the Hogwarts Express got close to London, just like the winter break Harry, Daphne, Tracy, Neville and Hermione were in the carriage.

Tracey quickly added, "Yeah, I remember you saying that you are looking forward to the summer vacation. So, what is it?"

Harry smiled thinking about everything that happened after the case of Quirrell and Voldemort. After the death of Quirrell and end of Quirrelmort, Dumbledore himself started taking the Defence Against The Dark Arts class and he was much better than Quirrell. Most students only knew that Quirrell died in a Heart Attack and nobody knew of the battle that raged in the same room that they were studying in. Harry got an apprentice offer from Nicolas Flamel to learn Alchemy, he took the second year exam and scored the highest mark despite him being younger than the regular second years. Gryffindor won the House cup and the Quidditch Cup that kept his head of house happy, all in all it was a nice school year. "Harry? You here?" Neville broke Harry out of his musing.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I was just thinking about the school year. So, you want to know about my Holiday plans right?" They all nodded so Harry replied with a grin on his face, "I am going to learn Alchemy under the tutelage of Nicolas Flamel, you are looking at the newest apprentice of Nicolas Flamel."

Everyone looked at Harry with their mouth wide open in shock. Finally, Hermione spoke, "I am so jealous of you, first you just skip a year completely and went directly to second year and now you are going to learn Alchemy, a subject that is not even in Hogwarts curriculum and that too under Nicolas Flamel."

Daphne snapped out of her shock, "Potter, tell me that you have a large amount of Liquid Luck stashed somewhere in your trunk. How could you be so lucky? Why only you?"

Harry shrugged, "What can I say my dear, it's the Potter luck." Harry leaned back on his seat, "It's not going to be easy Daphne, I talked with Dumbledore and according to him Master Flamel will make me take a trip to hell with the amount of work he'll be making me do. These 50 days will be going to the most exhausting days of my life probably."

 **ooo0ooo**

Harry arrived in France at the location that Master Flamel told him with Anubis, they were just on the entrance of a jungle. Harry's test started the moment he entered the forest, this forest was similar to the Forbidden Forest of Hogwarts filled with many dangerous creatures, even the dangerous Nundu's. Harry trekked through the forest with Anubis, mist of the time he avoided the wild creatures of the forest by teleporting back to a safe location with Anubis Shadow Travel. Finally, after 3 days and two nights Harry reached the end of the forest to see a big castle that could give Hogwarts a run for its money, this was the home of Flamel's.

Nicolas Flamel was an excellent teacher but he was also a slave driver, his teaching style was completely different from any other teacher Harry had ever met. "You want to learn Alchemy, that means you have to master the art of Transfiguration and Potion Making. I am not going to hold your hand and make you walk on the road of Alchemy no, I'll just show you the road. If you want to run on the road you can, you want to walk you walk, whatever you do is your choice. Albus took 3 years to reach to the level that he is on today, you have two months. Show me what you can do in two months, if you impress me I'll continue your apprenticeship or you can forget Alchemy."

For the first month Master Flamel didn't let Harry even touch the 'A' of Alchemy, all Harry did was hone his skills of Transfiguration and Potions. Master Flamel made Harry remember every magical plant or items used in potions, he made Harry remember those items like one should remember English alphabets. Transfiguration became so natural to Harry that he could cast a Transfiguration spell chain soundlessly. By mistake Harry once mentioned the battle between Dumbledore And Quirrelmort and how Dumbledore used Transfiguration in the battle, after that Master Flame made Harry duel him regularly but with one stipulation, Master Flamel can use whatever curse he wanted to but Harry could only use Transfiguration spell. The bruises that he got from those battles didn't let him sleep at night but Harry could tell that he was improving and that too rapidly.

Fortunately, there was also another person in the Flamel's home, Master Flamel life partner Perenelle Flamel. Just like her husband, Perenelle was a very talented bit she was very warm hearted. While Nicolas was like a very strict father, Perenelle was the loving mother. Perenelle was a very good cook and she taught Harry to cook in ways that would 5 star hotels to shame. She was so friendly that Harry felt like he was in his home, with her Harry felt like he was related to her by blood. Perenelle made Harry feel so homely that Harty even told the Flamel's his biggest secret, he revealed his mutant abilities to both the Flamel's.

After the end of the first month Master Flamel finally deemed Harry ready to learn Alchemy. "Harry, in this month you have achieved more than my expectations for you and I am truly impressed. It took Albus a whole year to do what you did in a month even though Albus had already graduated from Hogwarts. What you have learn till now is the basics of Alchemy, from today onwards we will be learning the real Alchemy. From today our only focus will be alchemy and Battle Magic."

Harry was very happy to see Master Flamel complementing him but then he mentioned Battle Magic, "I don't understand Master Flamel, why Battle Magic? I do have an interest in it but why now?"

Nicolas smiled, "We both know that you want to learn everything, I still don't understand why you chose Gryffindor over Ravenclaw."

Harry smiled, "It's simple really Master Flamel, I wanted to follow my parent's footsteps. Besides, I am not planning to stay in Hogwarts for long and to add on to that, the Gryffindor Quidditch team is the best."

"Ah, I see." Nicolas then said, "You now know that Voldemort is still out there so there may come a time that you have to face him for some purpose, it's better for you to be prepared since you have already seen what Voldemort is capable of even without a body. Your mutant powers give you an edge but there may come a time that your mutant power may fail, there your magic will help you. You are instinctively very good in battle magic, Albus took two years before he could make one of his spell hit me but you came close on the first day only, in a week you were able find loopholes in my strategy and counterattack effectively. Your power to slow down the time and analyse a situation is truly intriguing."

Harry nodded, "I know, I think if I have a good control over it I could move around in that slowed down time. Unfortunately, I'm having a lot of trouble with that power, it only activates in the moment of need not by my choice."

"I think I have an Idea, you said you can't move your body but you could still use your Telepathy and Telekinesis."

Harry's eyes widened like a couple of saucer pans, "Why the hell didn't I think of that?"

"Because my dear apprentice you haven't reached my level yet." Nicolas said with a smile. "I have already talked with Albus, once you return to Hogwarts he'll be the one to continue your teaching of Battle Magic."

"What about Alchemy, Master Nicolas?"

Nicolas sighed, "Even with your speed Harry, mastering Alchemy will take time. According to your schedule you want to complete third, fourth and fifth year education in this year only and then sit for your OWL's privately in the summer vacation. I am planning to continue your Alchemy apprenticeship from Hogwarts, two to three days in a week you'll be coming here with the help of Anubis. The work load will be very high but I think you are capable enough to manage it."

Harry nodded, "I can manage it Master Flamel."

"Good, now let's start the elementary Alchemy. First, let's talk about different elements. I think you already know about the Periodic Table . . ."

 **ooo0ooo**

Harry arrived in Diagon Alley to do some shopping for Hogwarts, he refilled his potion ingredients, bought a few books and some treats for Hedwig, He returned his home in Greenwich with Anubis and was greeted by two hyperactive elves, "Master Harry, you are back." Both Sammy and Mipsy shouted excitedly.

Harry smiled, "Yeah Mipsy, Sammy I am back. But I'll be going to Hogwarts a day after of tomorrow so I don't have much time, did you got all the things I told you to bring?"

Sammy nodded, "Yes master Harry, we have all those things you asked for. We didn't understand most of the electrical things but we bought whatever we saw on the list. What are you planning to do Master Harry?"

Harry smiled, "I am going to change this house Sammy, I am going to make this house completely digital and advanced than anything, the whole house will be in control of my new AI Aurora. I am going to be busy with making the connections and building few things and making everything magic friendly, before going to Hogwarts I'll give you the model that I am planning. You have to make and brake the whole house and fit everything to where the model shows you to, I'll install Aurora as well so that she'll be able to guide you."

"We understand Master Harry." Mipsy replied.

Sammy added "Yes, Master Harry, we'll do as you want us to do."

Harry smiled, "I knew I could count on you guys." Harry went to the store room to start working but then stopped and turned back, "Mipsy please bring me a cup of hot chocolate." Harry left after that.

 **ooo0ooo**

Harry was sitting in an empty compartment in Hogwarts express, looking over the designs that Tony sent him. Tony and Harry were working on a new project, a way to make an aircraft or a vehicle invisible. The idea was Tony's brainchild but Harry too find it interesting, Tony was doing most of the work in this as Harry didn't have much knowledge on the required topics yet. The compartment door opened up and Daphne with Tracy and Neville came in, they put their trunk above and sat down.

"Potter, I want new songs. The one you gave were good but I need more." Daphne said the moment he sat down.

"Yeah me too." Tracey added.

Neville followed them, "I wouldn't mind either."

Harry smiled, "A year ago you were scoffing at the idea of using muggle things and now you want more."

Daphne shrugged, "We didn't know that Muggle had made things like this, our knowledge on muggles is very limited, most of the things I learnt from muggles was from you and Hermione."

Harry nodded, "Give me your Music Players." He took out the memory card from the three players and inserted it into a card reader and then connected it to his laptop. "Aurora, find new songs and fill these memory cards with it."

"Yes Sir." A girlish voice said from Harry's laptop.

"What's that?" Tracey asked as the other two looked at Harry curiously.

"It's an AI." Harry replied.

But just then the door opened up to reveal Hermione, "You created an AI!" Hermione came in and sat down after keeping her trunk on the top rack. "When did you make an AI."

Harry shrugged, "I made it during last year Christmas actually. I worked with Tony Stark, we combined our ideas and made two AI's, one for him and one for me."

"Damn, are you going to sell it?"

"No, we're not going to do that." Harry replied quickly, "Tony and I agreed that an AI is not something that should be available in the market. Our AI can hack into almost any system, you can't sell things like that or the whole world will come crashing down."

"Done sir." Aurora said and ejected the Card Reader.

Harry inserted the cards back into the music player and gave it back to Daphne, Tracy and Neville. Daphne then said, "I want another one like this, my younger sister fell in love with it and she nearly stole it from me."

Harry closed his laptop and replied, "You know what, this Christmas I'll take you three to the muggle world and show you a few things. I now know a way to work around the Fidelius so that you can remember my house until you stay there and once you leave you'll forget it's location. You can buy anything you want, if it's a electronic thing then I'll make them magic compatible."

Daphne smiled, "That's a good plan, So, how was your apprenticeship with Nicolas Flamel?"

"It's not over actually, Alchemy is not something you can learn that easily. I will be going to his manor from Hogwarts a couple of days every week to continue my study in Alchemy. I learned many things but my Potion and Transfiguration skills shot up like hell." Harry took out his wand and conjured a table soundlessly, h then proceeded to change the table into a small dog which barked, then an owl that flew inside the compartment and then back to table, once done he vanished the table.

"You can cast soundlessly?" Hermione asked in awe, "I have never see this level of transfiguration except from Prof Dumbledore and Prof McGonagall."

Harry shrugged, "Master Flamel made me this proficient, it took a very painful month to reach this level, I now remember every potion ingredients and standard mixtures like the English alphabets. I also learned Battle Magic from him, I still have few bruises from our duel."

Hermione leaned down with a sigh, "I don't think I'm gonna catch up with you in this lifetime."

Harry just snorted, "What can I say, I am special."

 **ooo0ooo**

Just like Master Flamel said, Harry's schedule was extremely busy. He had to cram up the study of two years in a single year. At first, he was planning to get the 5th year study in this year only and give his OWL's but unfortunately the minimum age for taking OWL's was set to be 13 by ministry of magic. Harry decided to complete Hogwarts 3rd and 4th year in his second year and take the OWL's exam in his third year. Harry had taken Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Care Of Magical Creatures as his elective subjects, every Saturday night he travelled with Anubis to Master Flamel manor and then return on Monday morning. His Battle Magic class under Dumbledore was random, he called Harry when he had a free schedule.

Harry was relieved to find that Ron was not following him anymore, neither was he trying to become Harry's Best Friend. But unfortunately, the youngest Weasley came to Hogwarts this year and she was a bigger stalker than Ron could ever be, Harry tried to talk with the Weasley twins on this matter but it was not helpful.

"Hello Fred, George." Harry greeted the two mischievous twins.

"Oh, look here brother of mine."

"Harry Potter has graced us with his presence."

"What can the coolest Weasley duo"

"Do for the great Harry Potter?"

Harry snorted as he listened to the patented twin talk of Weasley Twins, "I need your help guys, your dear sister has been stalking me like crazy. It's so creepy that even Anubis is getting irritated of her, please do something."

Fred or George, Harry didn't know which one started. "Well you see Harry, our dear sister Ginny has been growing up reading those fairy tales about you."

"She has the biggest crush in the world on you."

"Hell, as a child she played games where she married you."

"Her dream is to become your wife, the Lady Potter."

Harry reeled back, "You are creeping me guys, please don't tell such jokes."

The twins spoke together, "We are not joking Harry,"

"It's the truth."

"We tried a lot,"

"To make her understand but"

"She's not ready to listen"

Harry sighed, "You were no help at all guys."

"Sorry Harry."

After that talk Harry did everything to avoid Ginny Weasley.

 **ooo0ooo**

Harry sighed as he came out of Gilderoy Lockhart Defence Against The Dark Arts class, Harry had no idea why Dumbledore let a fraud like him teach on Hogwarts. Seriously speaking, what teacher teaches the number of times he won the Witch Weekly best smiling award. Harry decided to skip the class of that buffoon, he would prefer killing Lockhart and going to Azkaban over attending any more of Lockhart's class.

Dumbledore finally called Harry on the second week of September for his Battle Magic class. Harry entered Dumbledore's office and found it empty except a sick looking bird, after looking closely Harry found that it was a Phoenix. Harry walked toward the majestic bird and petted it softly, "You are close to your burning day, aren't you?"

The Phoenix gave a soft cry and the next moment it completely burned to ash, Harry quickly backed out his hand to net get burned from the Phoenix flame on its burning day. Phoenix flame is unharmful normally but very dangerous during the burning stage of a Phoenix.

"Ah, looks like you met Fawkes on one of his bad days." Harry turned around to find Dumbledore, "He is usually very majestic but not today."

There was a small cry as Fawkes rebirthed as a Phoenix chick from his own ash. Harry asked, "Professor, would you mind if I take the ash?"

Dumbledore smiled, "No problem Harry, Phoenix ash is very valuable and useful in Potions and Alchemy."

Harry quickly conjured a glass jar and filled it with the Phoenix ash. "Ah, looks like Master Flamel made you very proficient in Transfiguration and Conjuration. I am still amazed by how you did it in just a month, it took me a full year to satisfy him."

"Please Prof Dumbledore, don't remind me of those days. I shudder to even think about the torture my mind took, even with an eidetic memory I had a very hard time."

Dumbledore nodded with a smile, "I know the feeling Harry."

"Don't be mad at me Professor but I have to ask, were you drunk when you hired that fraud Lockhart?"

Dumbledore snorted, "No Harry, I wasn't drunk. In fact, I wasn't the one to hire him. I was halving difficulty to find a good teacher for Defence Against The Dark Arts, the Board Of Governors went above me and hired Lockhart. You know he is a fraud and so do I but they don't, I can't throw him out without concrete proof which I unfortunately don't have."

Harry had a mischievous grin on his face, "Would you mind if I did something about it?"

"Don't harm him but whatever else you do, I don't know." Dumbledore said with a smile. "Let's start what you are here for now. Come with me." Dumbledore led Harry to Seventh Floor, he stopped in front of a wall and on the opposite side of the wall there was a picture of a dancing troll. "This is the entrance to the Room Of Requirements Harry. It can become any type of room you want, just think about the room you want in front of wall and let the charm detect the type of room from your mind." Suddenly the wall was replaced by a big door, Harry went in with Dumbledore and found a big chamber with protection runes etched on the walls, it was a duelling chamber.

Harry looked around, "Nice, I am going to put this Room Of Requirement to good use."

Dumbledore stood a few distance away from Harry and sent a silent stunner, Harry was unaware of Dumbledore's doing but he had been in enough duel to send a spell coming toward him. Harry jumped out of the way of Stunner and replied with a Stunner of his own. Dumbledore waved his hand and a shield popped up to Harry's shock, Harry's stunner was powerful enough to break the shield but Harry was too much shocked by Dumbledore's Wandless shield, "Show me what you got Harry."

Harry shook his head to compose himself and grinned "Let's play Professor!"

Harry waited for Dumbledore to make the first move, after a few movements Dumbledore started a Spell Chain non verbally. Harry defended with a couple of Shield Spells and dodged the last one, Harry replied a couple of Bone Breaker, Stunner and then another Bone Breaker. Dumbledore quickly erected a Shield with his free hand that took the Bone Breaker and broke down, he used his wand to create a Concrete Wall, the wall took the Stunner but broke into pieces by the Bone Breaker. Harry didn't waste a moment and tuned the broken pieces of concrete wall into burning arrows, Dumbledore quickly deflected the Harrows and send them back at Harry at a much higher speed.

Harry had only few seconds to defend and he turned the arrows into flower petals but it give enough time for Dumbledore to cast a flurry of Stunners. Dumbledore was sure that the Stunner would hit Harry for sure but he was shocked when Harry seemed to disappear from there in a moment and appear on the sides as a result the Stunner missed him, Dumbledore took some time to register his shock but Harry gave a Telekinetic Push and threw Dumbledore Back. Harry grinned and casted a powerful Stunner at Dumbledore who was down but Dumbledore quickly rolled out of the way of Stunner and stood back up.

Dumbledore started casted a flurry of spells and curses, Harry decided to try something that he recently learned, he started slapping away all of Dumbledore deflecting them toward the walls. Dumbledore smiled and created a Fire Whip and directed it towards Harry, Harry erected a torrent of water that shielded him from the Fire Whip. Harry and Dumbledore stared at each other with a smile on their face as they were enjoying a good friendly battle, Dumbledore looked with interest as Harry casted a spell that he had never seen before. Harry used a spell that he recently created on his own, 'Arenae".

The whole hall filled with sand particles and Dumbledore had a hard time seeing anything in the Sandstorm, Harry had no trouble in seeing Dumbledore who was having trouble in the Sandstorm. Harry quickly casted a couple of Powerful Stunners and Bone Breaker's but suddenly a golden dome surrounded Dumbledore and deflected Harry's curse. The golden dome disappeared and Dumbledore quickly casted a torrent of water upwards, the water quickly settled down the sandstorm making the hall clear again. Dumbledore casted a area wide spell that converted the ground beneath Harry into Swamp but Harry quickly started floating above the floor with his telekinetic powers but that gave Dumbledore an advantage. Harry was not very mobile in air and so the only defence he had was his strongest Shield Spells or deflecting every spell, Harry tried to deflect the flurry of spells but the last Stunner hit him and he knew no more.

Harry groaned as Dumbledore enervated him, "Were you really fighting with me professor or just toying with me?"

Dumbledore laughed, "No, I very quickly started giving my best. You are not on my level yet but if you go on at the rate you are going, I am sure you'll be better than me in a decade or so."

Harry frowned, "Meaning, I am still way behind you."

"You have to understand Harry, I am much older with an experience of more than 150 years. You can't defeat me in a magical battle for some time, if you use your other powers frequently then the case may have been different. What was that disappearing act of yours? My Stunners were just a few inches away from you but suddenly you disappeared from there."

"It's a new power of me that I discovered last year, at extreme moments time slows around me and I can analyse the situation. I can't control it completely yet but it activates automatically at extreme times like it happened that time." Harry replied, "But still, if I am ever in a real fight I'll use my full range of powers."

"As you should." Dumbledore agreed.

"Professor Dumbledore, please teach me to cast windlessly." Harry suddenly pleaded, "I tried to learn it before coming to Hogwarts but I couldn't make hade and tails of it."

Dumbledore smiled, "Don't worry Harry, in our next class we will discuss Wandless casting. Now we should return, even if you didn't force me to go to my full range of arsenal you tired me out a bit and I am sure you would love to take some rest as well."

"Yeah, today was really tiring. Goodnight Professor Dumbledore." Harry left the Room Of Requirements and returned to his dorm.

 **ooo0ooo**

Harry was in his dorm meditating while his mind was roaming the halls and staircase of Hogwarts, it was nearly midnight so he wasn't expecting anyone to be out except maybe Filch and his cat so he was shocked to find a blonde girl sleeping in the Astronomy tower without even a blanket. Harry frowned and peeped inside her mind but was shocked what he saw inside, the girl name was Luna Lovegood and her mind was an organized mess. Her mind was full of riddles and puzzles that nearly gave him a headache but Harry was able to find out the reason behind her current state, he didn't like what he found.

Luna was a bit eccentric and talked in riddles, her housemates in Ravenclaw thought she was crazy and dumb but the truth was, she was much smarter than she looks. They bullied her, called her Loony, stole her things and sometimes don't let her inside the Ravenclaw common room like today.

Harry was about to retreat out of her mind but somehow Luna detected him, ' _Hello Harry Potter._ '

Harry was shocked but from her mind he knew that Luna was some kind of Seer that knew things, ' _Hello Luna Lovegood. Why don't you complain to prof Flitwick about what your housemates are doing to you?_ '

' _I don't think it's their fault, they are infected by Wrackspurts._ '

Harry sighed, ' _You are being too naive Luna. Just wait there, I am coming._ '

' _Ok_ '

Harry reached out to Anubis who was roaming in the Forbidden Forest through the familiar bond, Anubis arrived beside Harry few moments later. Harry picked up a blanket from his bed and said, "Anubis, let's go to the Astronomy Tower."

Harry arrived at the Astronomy Tower and put the blanket over Luna, "Thank you Harry." Luna crouched down and petted Anubis, "I had heard about your familiar but I am seeing him for the first time."

Harry nodded and said, "Let's go Luna."

"Where?" Luna asked.

"To headmaster's office, Prof Dumbledore sleep very late so he would be still awake." Luna nodded and stood up. Harry gave a small nod to Anubis and Anubis took Harry and Luna to the headmaster's office.

Albus Dumbledore was just about to go for bed when two students arrived in his office, "Harry, Miss Lovegood. What brought you here at this time?"

Luna went toward Fawkes who gave a happy shrill as Luna petted him. Harry spoke, "I found Luna sleeping alone in the cold night on Astronomy Tower, she didn't even have a blanket. The Ravenclaw have been bullying her from the first day, they are stealing her things, calling her Loony and even lock her out of the Ravenclaw common room, forcing her to sleep outside. This is not the first night she has spent sleeping outside."

Harry was angry but Dumbledore was furious, he walked near the fireplace and called the head of Ravenclaw. "Filius Flitwick."

Moments later Professor Flitwick a few moments later through the fireplace wearing his night dress. "Albus, what happened? What do you need?" Flitwick looked at the furious face of Dumbledore and then looked around to see Harry and Luna Lovegood covered in a blanket with Gryffindor symbol on it sleeping near Fawkes. Harry explained the situation to Prof Flitwick. Flitwick legs gave up in shock as he sat down in floor in shock, "How did this happen? I never heard anything about it, Luna always looked happy so I never suspected such thing."

Harry sighed while looking toward the asleep Luna, "Luna is different prof, you should know about it. She seers the world differently and she has a habit of knowing things, she thinks that her housemates are bullying her because they are infected by some Wrackspurts. She is naive Prof and the Ravenclaw's are taking advantage of her."

Flitwick eyes were burning with rage while tears were flowing down from his eyes, "I failed as the Ravenclaw Head Of House, Albus, I failed. The whole house will pay for what they have done to Luna."

Albus consoled Flitwick, "They will Filius, I want the whole school in the Great Hall tomorrow morning. Harry has given me the list of Ravenclaw student that were most frequent for this condition of Miss Lovegood and they will be punished severely."

Filius nodded, "Not only them Albus, I want the whole house punished for not caring about what happens in their house. "

"As you wish Filius." Dumbledore looked at Harry, "Thank you for bringing this to my notice Harry, you should return to your dorm and please keep silent on this matter till tomorrow. Let Luna sleep here, she is sleeping peacefully in Fawkes embrace." Harry nodded and with one last look at Luna he went back to his dorm with Anubis.

 **ooo0ooo**

 _AN: - I am not good at righting battles but I tried my best, hope you enjoy it. I'll see you in the next chapter until then toodles._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

"Harry Potter" – Normal talking.

' _Charles Xavier_ ' – Talking with Telepathy

'Avada Kedavra' – Spells

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Chamber Of Snake**

Every student, teacher, caretaker was present in the Great Hall after Dumbledore demanded the attendance of everyone, those who were asleep were forcefully woken up and made to join everyone in the Great Hall. The Great Hall was usually very loud as everyone used to chatter around but not today, the look Dumbledore had on his face showed that he was not in a mood to be disturbed. There was a deathly silence in the Great Hall, even the owls were stopped from coming side.

Dumbledore stood up and came forward to be in everyone's view, when he spoke his words echoed through the gigantic Great Hall. "In the past there were no schools that taught magic, witches and wizard learn whatever they could from their parents and elders while the elders were busy earning for livelihood. Very few students were there who were able to get apprenticeship under a knowledgeable wizard, our society was so male dominant that time that most witches never learnt spell more than a few household charms. That's why four people came together, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. These four people started the process what became the Hogwarts that you are seeing today."

"There's always been a competition that sometimes result to a fight between Gryffindor and Slytherin and we know that very well, fights are natural part of life after all a person is bound to disagree with someone else and that results to indifference or fight. The founders knew this very well so they decided to divide children in four houses that they would lead, there has always been fights and competition between houses but the root was that every student of one house would stick together. The founders believe that there will be a unity between the members of the same house and I believed in it too but unfortunately, I was proved wrong,"

"When one house turns it back on one of its own, it no longer deserves to stay a house. When you bully an innocent child of your own house, you don't deserve to be in that house. When you see a child of your house being harassed and bullied and you turn your back on it, you no longer deserve to be in that house." Dumbledore finished and went back to his chair.

Everyone in the hall was looking towards each house table in frenzy trying to find out which house Dumbledore was pointing to but soon the Ravenclaw's realised that Dumbledore was talking about them, Luna was the only person to be not present in the Great Hall. Their suspicion soon turned to confirmation to their horror when an angry looking Filius Flitwick marched forward, "I am ashamed today to call myself the head of Ravenclaw, I am ashamed today to know that I failed as the Ravenclaw Head Of House. Everyone in the Ravenclaw Table should be ashamed of themselves, you bullied a first year child just because she was a bit different. You stole her things, you bullied her, you made her stay out of the Ravenclaw Tower and forced ger to sleep outside without even a blanket to cover her. Ravenclaw was the house of Intelligent but from what I am seeing you are the house of duffers and bullies. You don't deserve to be in Ravenclaw anymore, if it was up to me you wouldn't be in Hogwarts anymore either."

Everyone was staring at the Ravenclaw table while the Ravenclaw's had a look of horror on their face, they knew their crime but they never thought about the repercussions. Professor Flitwick spoke again, "From today, every third year and above is no longer a Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaw house will not be competing for the house cup or Quidditch Cup for the next 5 years. Felicity Eastchurch, Jason Huntingdon, Latisha Randle, Kim Sheringham, Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe, you six are suspended from Hogwarts for three months." Just as Flitwick ended the Blue Ravenclaw Strips from all Third and above Ravenclaw students faded away.

"You are no longer allowed inside Ravenclaw Tower, the other Head Of House have decided that they won't have any of you in their house." The Great Hall automatically expanded and two table came into view on both sides of the Great Hall door, the tables were vertical instead of the four normal Horizontal Tables. "You will stay in an abandoned dorm in the dungeons and all of you will from now sit in those two benches, you have no right on anything that is Ravenclaw. Leave now!" All the former Ravenclaws stood up and left the Ravenclaw table without protest, the Breakfast was a silent matter and it felt like they were in some kind of funeral.

 **ooo0ooo**

Harry usually didn't stay with a group of friends like most people but he usually spent time with Neville, Daphne, Tracey and Hermione and that too in library most of the time. There were a few who protested against the friendship of Slytherins and Gryffindors and the most prominent of these few were Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley, Draco hated everything to do with Gryffindor and Ron hated even the shadows of a Slytherin. Draco and few of his cronies tried to harass Daphne and Tracey but unfortunately for them Daphne was very good in freezing their genitals, after all when you are given the moniker of Ice Queen you have to show why you are an Ince Queen. In Gryffindor very few stood up with Ron but Harry put them down and that too very hard, thus the group of Slytherin's and Gryffindor's met frequently without any problem.

But after the Ravenclaw incident Harry added Luna in to his close knit group, Luna was very lively girl with an interesting point of view. Luna was the only one that knew about Harry's telepathic power but usually she had a habit of knowing everything, no matter the past present or future. Luna made Hermione very frustrated with her imaginary creatures, Hermione's logical mind was unable to comprehend Luna's puzzling view about everything. Add on to that it was funny to watch the talk between Hermione and Luna, one with a dreamy smile at all on her face and the other holding her head in frustration.

Just as Harry told Dumbledore, he took care of the fraud that was Gilderoy Lockhart. On one Hogsmeade weekend Harry influenced Lockhart's mind to drink Firewhiskey heavily, at the dinner time Lockhart came out to the Great Hall completely drunk and half naked and Harry made him blurt out all of his lies that he has been telling for years. Lockhart happily sang how he obliviated people and took credit of their work, he mentioned many of his famous stories that was actually someone else's deed. While all of this was happening, Dumbledore had a small smile on his face. Prof McGonagall noticed him smiling and asked about it. Dumbledore's reply was, "The legacy of the Marauder's lives on Minerva." McGonagall didn't have to think twice about who was responsible for the deed, after all the Marauders were her lions.

The next day Lockhart tried to gain back his tattered reputation but it was of no use, Harry had anonymously sent a letter to Auror Head Amelia Bones with all the proof he could gather on Lockhart's fraud. Lockhart's book was the best proof Harry needed, there were so many dates mismatches like according to the book Lockhart fought off a werewolf in France and on the same day he fought against a dragon in China. The Auror's arrested Lockhart and fed him with Veritaserum, Lockhart blurted out all of his crimes and as a result he was stripped of his Third Class Order Of Merlin and deported to Azkaban for 20 years. Fortunately for Hogwarts students Madam Bones had a retiring Auror take the defence class for the current Hogwarts year.

 **ooo0ooo**

Fortunately, on the Halloween Harry didn't have to return to Hogwarts, as it was a Saturday Harry directly left for Master Flamel's manor after paying his respect to his parent's grave in Godric's Hollow. Imagine Harry's surprise when he returns on Monday to find the Hogwarts Rumour mill going on and on about the Petrification of Filch's ugly cat Miss Norris and the Chamber Of Secrets. In the History Of Magic class one student asked about the Chamber Of Secrets and for the first time in Harry's remembrance Prof Binns told them that was not written on their book.

The whole class was now hanging on Professor Binns's every word. He looked dimly at them all, every face turned to his. Harry could tell he was completely thrown by such an unusual show of interest.

"Oh, very well," he said slowly. "Let me see… the Chamber of Secrets…

"You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago — the precise date is uncertain — by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution."

He paused, gazed blearily around the room, and continued.

"For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."

Professor Binns paused again, pursing his lips, looking like a wrinkled old tortoise.

"Reliable historical sources tell us this much," he said. "But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

There was silence as he finished telling the story, but it wasn't the usual, sleepy silence that filled Professor Binns's classes. There was unease in the air as everyone continued to watch him, hoping for more. Professor Binns looked faintly annoyed.

"The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course," he said. "Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible."

One student asked, "Sir — what exactly do you mean by the 'horror within' the Chamber?"

"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control," said Professor Binns in his dry, reedy voice.

The class exchanged nervous looks.

"I tell you, the thing does not exist," said Professor Binns, shuffling his notes. "There is no Chamber and no monster."

"But, sir," countered another Hufflepuff student, "if the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else would be able to find it, would they?"

"Nonsense, O'Flaherty," said Professor Binns in an aggravated tone. "If a long succession of Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses haven't found the thing —"

"But, Professor," piped up one Gryffindor, "you'd probably have to use Dark Magic to open it —"

"Just because a wizard doesn't use Dark Magic doesn't mean he can't, Miss Pennyfeather," snapped Professor Binns. "I repeat, if the likes of Dumbledore —"

"But maybe you've got to be related to Slytherin, so Dumbledore couldn't —" began another Hufflepuff, but Professor Binns had had enough.

"That will do," he said sharply. "It is a myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret broom cupboard! I regret telling you such a foolish story! We will return, if you please, to history, to solid, believable, verifiable fact!"

And within five minutes, the class had sunk back into its usual torpor but Harry knew one thing, there is something bad brewing on in Hogwarts and it isn't something good. But things changed after the first Quidditch match, after the exit of Ravenclaw there were only three teams left and the first match was Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

Lucius Malfoy had bought Draco a place in Slytherin Quidditch team as a Seeker by buying Nimbus Two Thousand One for the whole team, Draco thought this would make him famous but it resulted in just the opposite and now everyone was calling him Daddy's Bitch. Fortunately, Dumbledore was able to convince the Board Of Governors to get new Cleensweep Brooms and ditch the old Hogwarts brooms. The faster Nimbus 2001 gave Slytherin a great speed advantage but it didn't give them talent, the Slytherin started strong with a led of 40 to 0 but Wood quickly changed tactics to counter Slytherin speed and the score reached 150 to 50 in favour of Gryffindors.

Draco knew that Harry was better seeker than him so his plan was to follow Harry and then overtake him to catch the snitch, Harry decided to take advantage of Draco's plan and perform a perfect Wronski Feint that he learned from Perenelle Flamel. Draco smashed on to the hard ground in a very peculiar angle, his broom was broken and so was his body. It didn't take long for Harry to catch the snitch after that and Gryffindor won the match by 320 to 50.

While the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin was going on the Slytherin monster struck again. Colin Creevy was a muggleborn who had a knack for photography, he was taking photos of the hall of Hogworts when he came face to face with the Slytherin Monster. As students returned from the match they found Colin lying on the ground petrified with his camera completely burned and destroyed.

 **ooo0ooo**

Harry finished his practice duel with Dumbledore in one of his Battle Magic classes, "Well harry you are improving at an astounding rate, your Wandless Shield is able to at least block few simple spells."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, it's damn hard to do magic windlessly."

"It should be otherwise everyone would have known, you are still young and your magic hasn't matured yet so it will be much more difficult for you. But since you are starting so early you'll be much more efficient than even me once you get both of your magical maturity at the age of 15 and 20."

Harry smiled, "I know, that's why I am trying so hard from now. By the way prof, do you know something more about the Chamber Of Secrets? I know that it opened 5 decades ago when you were a Transfiguration Professor, Hagrid was blamed for the death of one student but he wasn't found guilty. I talked with Hagrid about it before our idiotic minister decided to send him to Azkaban. I still remember Fudge words, 'The ministry needs to be seen doing something'. But the problem is Hagrid was keeping an Acromantula that is now residing in Forbidden Forest with it's big family, the petrification is not something that an Acromantula can do."

Dumbledore nodded, "Brilliant as always Harry. You are right, the Chamber opened 50 years ago and I suspect the one to open it was Voldemort. I was suspicious of him but he was able to put the blame on Hagrid after the death of a student, the Chamber didn't open again until now. Voldemort always said that he was the descendant of Slytherin, maybe he found the chambers but I never could."

"You mean it could be Voldemort that's opening the chamber now?" Harry asked alarmedly.

"I don't know Harry, I am going to run a thorough check on the whole school again after you and many others return home for Christmas break."

Harry nodded but he was still disturbed, "By the way Prof, I don't think there is any student named Voldemort that has ever been into Hogwarts."

"No, Voldemort's real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was a Slytherin and a very gifted student, he also became the Head Boy in his seventh year. Amazingly he was also a Half Blood not a Pureblood like he loves to proclaim." Harry snorted, the most feared Dark Lord and the promoter of Pureblood's is a Half Blood himself but then few things clicked in his mind and he couldn't stop his laughing. Dumbledore looked at Harry, "What happened Harry? Care to share the joke?"

Harry replied while still laughing, "Oh Professor, the haters of Muggles uses a Muggle technique for his name, an Anagram really." At Dumbledore's confused look, Harry wrote 'TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE' in air with fire and then rearranged the words so it would read, 'I AM LORD VOLDEMORT'.

Dumbledore also started laughing, "Truly ingenious, I always thought about from where Tom got the name Voldemort and now I finally know." Dumbledore finally stood up, "Well Harry you should return to your dorm, it's getting late."

"Yeah Professor, good night."

 **ooo0ooo**

"So, you ready to see what humans can do without magic." Harry asked as he arrived on the muggle side of King's Cross with Daphne, Tracey, Neville, Luna and Hermione. They all were going to be staying in Harry's home for the whole Christmas vacation, Hermione was also joining them as she wanted to see the full functionality of Harry's AI Aurora. Harry led them to the parking lot to a white colour Bentley Bentayga SUV.

"Wow." Hermione said staring at the SUV, "Is this yours?"

Harry nodded, "Yup, I bought it in the Summer Break." Sammy came forward in his human glamour, "This is Sammy, one of my house elves and my driver as well."

Sammy secretly shrunk down everyone luggage, Harry joined Sammy on the front while Daphne, Tracey, Luna choose the second row of the SUV, Hermione and Neville took the third row.

They were on their way to Harry's home when Neville suddenly asked, "It's freezing out there, how's the inside so comfortably hot?"

Hermione was the one who answered, "It's the AC or Air Conditioner, when needed it will bring the temperature down in hot summer days and at the time of winter like now it circulates hot air."

"Huh, that's brilliant." Tracey commented, "In summer we just find cool places to stay at and in winter there are some heating runes that give a bit of heat but not this good."

"I like it too." Luna cutely piped in.

Harry smiled, "That's one of the difference between Muggles and wizards, wizards tend to change themselves according to the conditions but muggles will change the condition to what they deem suitable."

"Does your house have this AC?" Daphne asked Harry.

Harry stared back at her like she committed a crime, "Of course it has, my house is the most advanced house all over the world except maybe Tony's new house in Malibu, the whole house has AC and much more."

Daphne's expression didn't change, "Good, I like this heat and I don't want to lose it."

When they reached their destination Harry spoke to everyone, "When I tell you my address, keep it on the front of your mind. You're going to remember it until your stay here, and once you leave you'll forget it. '191 Greenwich, London'." Suddenly the house between 190 and 192 become visible, this was not the full secret address but Harry didn't want to have them know the secret.

The group stayed in Harry's house for the whole holiday, they were amazed to find something like a sentient being named Aurora controlling the whole house. They were shocked to see the door opening on its own just as they came near it, the temperature of the whole house changing as per their wish. No one knew much about the work Harry was doing with the floating lights that he called Holograms, even Hermione wasn't able to understand the codes or equations that Harry was writing or using but it looked cool to write in air. One of the plus point was that since the house was under Fidelius they were able to use magic freely, Harry let them browse through his library and practice in the duelling chamber. The only place they were not allowed to go into was Harry's lab, Harry's lab entrance was just a plain wall that changed to a door when Harry gave his Palm Print and a password as proof.

Harry took the group first to see a movie in a 3D hall, he was sure no one was going to forget the roar of the tiger in The Jungle Book which happened on the big screen but felt like it happened in front of their face due to 3D technology. The whole group of friends went to Thorpe park for a Roller Coaster ride that could reach 0 to 80 mph in just two seconds. Harry, Luna and Daphne had a lot of fun while Tracey and Neville promised to never climb on the Roller Coaster again, Hermione knew about the Roller coaster amazing speed so she didn't try even for once. At last they went to Westfield Stratford to do their shopping, as a Christmas present Harry decided to pay for everything they bought. At the end Harry was just happy that all the shopping didn't put a big dent on his accounts.

 **ooo0ooo**

Everyone was sitting on the living room couch having hot chocolate when Aurora's voice echoed through the whole room. "Sir, I think I found the creature that is attacking in your school."

Harry perked up as the other listened curiously, "What have you got Aurora?"

"After you got me all the magical newspapers of the last 300 years, I searched for Slytherin. In all my search I found one thing very common, Slytherin are Snakes. Voldemort, called himself the Heir Of Slytherin and the pictures of the Dark Mark has a snake as well. From that I can gather that the attacker is some kind of snake." For proving her point Aurora displayed a holographic image of Slytherin symbol and Voldemort's Dark Mark, "I started browsing through news articles and books on all magical creatures and I found this." The images changed to a description on a very dangerous snake, The Basilisk.

Aurora started reading the page, "Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it."

The image changed showing a Daily Prophet news article from 1800. "I also found this article, it says that the last known Basilisk was killed by Rooster crowing but the wizards used glasses while hunting, as a result they were only petrified rather than killed. In another follow up article a researcher predicted that the Rooster crowing is fatal to Basilisk but an older Basilisk could still resist it and live on unlike the young Basilisk that was killed."

Harry sat there stunned, not by Aurora's capability to find the answer to the mystery of Chamber Of Secrets no, Harry was shocked by the answer itself. It now perfectly made sense, Filch's cat Mrs Norris saw Basilisk eye's reflection on the puddle of water, Colin saw the dangerous creature through his camera. Since no one saw it directly none of them were dead but rather petrified. The others in the room were still like a statue in shock and fear, Hermione gathered her courage and asked. "Aurora do you know where the Chamber Of Secrets is and how such a big Basilisk could roam in Hogwarts without anyone noticing?"

"Yes, I have an idea." Aurora answered, "When the chambers opened five decades ago a girl died, her name was Myrtle Warren."

"You mean Moaning Myrtle." Tracey asked with eyes wide open.

"Yes. From the maps and schematic of Hogwarts I have I would say that the Basilisk is travelling in the pipes behind Hogwarts walls and the entrance is somewhere in the second floor of Girls Toilet, that's where Myrtle Warren died."

Harry stood up, "This is not good, not good at all. Aurora call Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore have a Cell Phone?" Neville asked.

Harry nodded in reply, "I gave him like for emergency purpose, now is an emergency."

After few moments Dumbledore finally answered, "Hello Harry, I was having trouble with this phone you gave me. You said you'll use it for emergency, what's the matter?"

Harry replied, "You have to come to my house Professor, the mystery of Chamber Of Secrets is solved."

"You sure Harry?"

"Yes Professor, come quickly."

"I'll be there in a moment." Dumbledore ended the call with that.

Dumbledore flame travelled to Harry's home with the help of Fawkes, Sammy opened the door and let him in. Once inside Aurora told the same thing to Dumbledore that she told earlier to Harry. Dumbledore stayed silent for few moments after Aurora finished, "Thank you Aurora."

"It's my job Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore looked at Harry, "Harry we need to talk." He looked at the other children and added, "Alone."

Harry understood and led Dumbledore to his lab, "So, what do you think of my AI Aurora?" Harry asked on the way.

Dumbledore was quick to reply, "She is brilliant, a machine made intelligence that found things we haven't been able to find in centuries, that is truly amazing." Dumbledore looked on with interest as Harry put his hand on a plain wall and a keypad appeared, Harry touched a sequence of numbers and the wall split up to reveal a room inside. "Nice security." Dumbledore said as he looked around the room, there were many electronic things that he didn't understand in one part but the second part was Potions and Alchemy lab. "What are you trying to make Harry?" Dumbledore asked indicating toward a couple of Alchemic reactions.

"Oh, I am trying to synthesize Vibranium and Adamantium. The two metals are quite versatile and have a lot of amazing properties, Adamantium is synthetically made by muggle technology but I am trying to simplify the process with magic. Vibranium is completely another story, it's so rare and valuable that there could be a world war if an unclaimed Vibranium Ore is found."

"Interesting, please send me all the information you have on those metals."

Harry nodded, "Sure Professor Dumbledore. Now, what do you want to talk about?"

"I am very much sure that Slytherin monster is a Basilisk, before going to Azkaban Hagrid told me about the death of his Roosters but I failed to connect the dot. There was another attack, Roger Davis was found Petrified near the second floor girls bathroom, the floor was filled with water after a tantrum from Myrtle so Roger is petrified rather than dead. I have a feeling that everything is Voldemort's doing and this time he has possessed some student. I can't use Legilimency on every student since I'm not legally allowed to and even if I did have the authority it would be fruitless, Voldemort was a Master of M8nd Arts himself and he could easily detect my presence." Dumbledore gave a deep sigh, "There is only one other option Harry and that is for you to do a deep scan of the mind of every Hogwarts student with your powers."

Harry looked shocked, "Are you sure Professor, this would be a extreme breach of privacy."

Dumbledore nodded gravely, "I am sure Harry, there's no other option. We have to work before someone dies in an attack rather than being Petrified."

 **ooo0ooo**

After returning to Hogwarts after Christmas break Harry sat down with Dumbledore in his office to search for any trace of Voldemort, Harry decided to start with the youngest students as they were more prone to Voldemort's influence, it didn't take long for Harry to find his target and it was none other than Ginny Weasley. What Harry found disturbing was that Ginny was not completely possessed, rather she was being influenced and controlled by a cursed diary of none other than Tom Marvolo Riddle. "I found it Professor, it's Ginny Weasley."

Dumbledore frowned, "Voldemort is possessing Ginny Weasley?"

"No not possessing, he has been influencing her with a cursed diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Ginny doesn't remember much when the attacks happened as Tom took control of her and woke up the Basilisk from its slumber and made it attack Mrs Norris first. Tom took control of Ginny and killed all the Roosters."

Dumbledore stood up, "Let's go now then, we don't have much time."

Harry and Dumbledore arrived at Gryffindor Common Room with Prof McGonagall, "Minerva tell all the girls to come out of there dorm." Dumbledore said to McGonagall.

Prof McGonagall went inside the Girls dorm and shouted at everyone to come out, one by one everyone was out except Ginny. Harry reached out to Dumbledore and said, ' _Professor, Ginny was writing on the diary and right now Tom is in control of her body, he is suspicious and has stayed behind._ '

Dumbledore gave a quick nod, "Minerva, make sure that no one comes inside behind us. Harry, come." Harry followed Dumbledore to the inside of Gryffindor girl's dorm while the whole Gryffindor house watched on, since Harry was with the headmaster the wards allowed him to get in. They reached the first year dorm and entered inside to a wary looking Ginny Weasley holding tightly a black Diary, Harry didn't waste a single moment and removed the diary from Ginny's hand with his Telekinetic power and Dumbledore knocked Ginny out with a quick Stunner.

Harry dove into Ginny's mind and what he found nearly made her vomit, her head was full of ideas about how to make Harry Potter fall in love with her. Tom took advantage of Ginny's crush on Harry and influenced her but there was no lasting effect on her mind except some residue of writing in a cursed object, Ginny would now remember everything that Tom had done by taking control of her body and she would need a good mind healer to recover. Harry told what he found to Harry.

Dumbledore rapped the diary in a piece of cloth, "Harry take Ginny to Madam Pomfrey and tell her need she needs mental help. Come back to my office after that, I am going to call Master Flamel as well since I have a feeling that this diary is much more than just a cursed object." Harry nodded and called for Anubis, Anubis took Harry and unconscious Ginny directly to the Hogwarts infirmary.

 **ooo0ooo**

When Harry returned back to Dumbledore's office he saw Minerva shouting angrily at Dumbledore. "I want to know what's going on Albus! You had me bring out all the girls from their dorm and then went in ready to battle, I want to know what is wrong with Ginny Weasley? She is one of my lion and I want to know what's going on?" McGonagall then turned around towards Harry, "You Potter, tell me what's going on?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore nervously and Dumbledore gave a small nod, "Ginny Weasley have been using a cursed object Prof McGonagall, she is the one responsible for the attacks and opening of Chamber Of Secrets."

McGonagall mouth went wide open in shock and horror, she turned around and asked Dumbledore. "Albus, is it true?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes Minerva, Ginny Weasley was using a cursed object belonging to none other than Voldemort." McGonagall legs nearly gave up in horror, "Please call the Weasley's Minerva, Ginny is going to need all the help she can get." McGonagall nodded and left.

 **ooo0ooo**

 _AN: - A reviewer asked about Tony Stark's birthday, well I am using the timeline of MCU so Tony is 10 years older than Harry, according to MCU Tony Stark was born in May 29, 1970 and Harry Potter birthday is on July 31, 1980. Hope to see you all in the next chapter, until then Toodles._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

"Harry Potter" – Normal talking.

' _Charles Xavier_ ' – Talking with Telepathy

'Avada Kedavra' – Spells

 _I decided to answer few of the Reviews._

 _To Kerbumbo_

 _I have said it before as well, in this fanfiction universe the technological advancement is much higher. I mean seriously if you have a problem of Audi R8 in 1900's then according to that, then by that calculation there should be no Helicarrier in Avengers movie. According to MCU, Howard Stark created a protype of floating car during World War so what's the problem for having an Audi R8 in 90's._

 _To a Guest Reviewer_

 _Maybe you are right that Ravenclaw punishment is unfair but you have to understand that Flitwick came to that decision after some thinking. I have never been bullied or neither I am a bully but I'll give you my perspective, isn't it your duty to inform your teacher when one of your schoolmates is getting beaten or bullied. Is it not your responsibility to take a victim of an accident to a hospital or would you rather just leave. Most Ravenclaw students did just that, they let it happen without caring. For the younger students who come to Hogwarts in later years this punishment will be reminder for them._

 _Now, onto the story._

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Magical Beasts And Threats**

The diary floated down and was back on top of Dumbledore's table, "Voldemort has gone to great lengths to make himself immortal, this is what he has done. This diary is not a curse object it's Horcrux."

"What's a Horcrux Master Flamel?" Harry asked.

"Something that is against the natural order, it is an abomination that shouldn't exist. It is a object in which a piece of your sole is caged inside, even if your body dies you'll be still alive since your sole is still inside an Horcrux."

Dumbledore gravely added, "It was discovered by Herpo the Foul himself. A soul is pure but you can break it by committing a supreme act of evil, a cold blooded murder. Voldemort has killed so many without remorse that his soul is in pieces but making an Horcrux out of it, that is purely evil. There was a book in Hogwarts library that mentioned Horcrux, after becoming the headmaster I read that book and never returned it back to the library. That book is so evil that it made my skin crawl."

Nicolas sighed, "Herpo the Foul was planning to make 7 Horcruxes because 7 is a very magical number and the maximum number of Horcruxes that can be made. Fortunately, he was killed and three of his Horcruxes were destroyed before he could make all seven but we have to assume at worst that Voldemort had made seven. To get rid of Voldemort, we have to find six more of this Horcruxes and destroy them."

Harry finally decided to reveal one of his oldest secrets, "Not six, five. I have already destroyed one."

Both Dumbledore and Nicolas looked at Harry quizzingly so Harry told them the whole story of how he got his powers, met Charles Xavier aka Prof X, got rid of the black smoke from inside his head to clear his mind and find out about magic. Nicolas frowned and casted a series of spell at Harry, "You are no longer a Horcrux Harry, the soul shard inside you is truly gone. I can't imagine what made Voldemort was thinking when he tried making you a Horcrux, a living Horcrux is not safe neither stable."

"I don't think Voldemort did it intentionally, I would guess that he was planning to create a Horcrux after killing Harry but when his body was destroyed that night a part of his soul stayed behind with Harry unintentionally. The Soul Shard may have influenced you but Lily's protection kept it at bay until it was removed." Dumbledore added, "You should have told this to me earlier Harry but no matter it is good news for us, we can destroy this diary and search for the remaining five."

Harry nodded, "How can it be destroyed? The one inside my head required the combined effort of me, Prof Xavier and my mom's protection."

"There is a ritual to extract the soul piece from the Horcrux, upon extraction the soul will destroy itself. That ritual is used because the object that were converted to Horcrux are sometime very valuable." Nicolas continued, "This diary is not that valuable so we can destroy it either by Fiendfyre or Basilisk Venom."

Harry nodded in understanding, "But that still leaves the problem of Basilisk, we have to take care of it as well. The Basilisk was in control of Tom but once this diary is destroyed it won't have any problem of control."

"Harry is right, I can't let students roam in the halls while a Basilisk is staying underground and can come out as we please." Dumbledore added.

Nicolas nodded, "There was a friend of mine who developed a rune to protect from Basilisk killer vision, he made it after his daughter died when she saw a young Basilisk in the eye. That Basilisk was created by a budding Dark Lord but my friend killed the Basilisk and the Dark lord as well for revenge, no one know about the story as the man died a few days later when he unintentionally used a spell on a Nundu's cub, he didn't survive when one of the deadliest creature on the planet hunted him down. I could have those runes etch in glasses for protection but the basilisk down there is most probably 1000 years old, Rooster's cry won't be enough to kill it."

Dumbledore agreed, "Yes, no spell will be capable enough to kill the Basilisk due to its hide, not even the Killing Curse works on it. Also we don't have a Parslemouth to open the doorway to the Chamber for us.

Nicolas looked at Harry who had a grin on his face, "Harry, what are you thinking?"

"Master Flamel, I have a way to kill it." Harry said happily, "Just after leaving Ginny in the infirmary I uploaded the memories of Ginny to my AI Aurora where she used Parsletounge while in Tom's control, Aurora is currently decoding the language and I'll have a virtual Parslemouth."

"Is it possible? By the way, how did you upload memories?" Nicolas asked.

"Aurora is an AI but she has a mind as well although virtual, I found out that just like memory of a living being I can also enter the mind of an AI like Aurora. I got the memories from Ginny's mind and planted it in Aurora's mind." Harry took out his phone, "Aurora, how far have you got?"

"It's processing sir, the frequency this language creates is very hard to decode. Give me a day and I'll have it done."

Harry nodded, "Good, in the meantime I'll create a small drone to use it."

Dumbledore interjected, "That's well and good Harry but how are we going to kill it?"

Harry replied, "I was looking into the report of the last known Basilisk, the one who examined his body created a picture of all his vital points." Harry tapped his phone and a big holographic figure of Basilisk anatomy appeared startling both Nicolas and Dumbledore, "As you can see, it's the Basilisk skin that makes it resistible to spells but once you open it's mouth it is just as hard as inside of our mouth. The Basilisk brain is just in the middle of it's eye and I am pretty sure that it won't survive if we pierce its brain from inside the mouth."

Dumbledore frowned, "I don't think anyone will survive going inside Basilisk's mouth, no matter how big it's mouth is. Even the touch of Basilisk Venom is enough to end someone's life."

Harry snorted, "Who said anything about going inside a Basilisk head Prof, do you think I am that crazy?" Harry gave a mock hurt expression making Nicolas laugh. Harry continued, "What we need is to open its mouth and then banish a long metal javelin that would pierce its brain and kill it. I have a perfect working plan as well, I'll go inside with a pair of Rooster and glasses with runes that would protect me from it's deadly vision. The Rooster's crow will make the Basilisk disoriented, it'll either quickly compose itself or remain disoriented until the Rooster make sound. That much distraction is enough for me to take a hold of Basilisk's body with my Telekinetic power and open it's jaw wide, I'll conjure a metal Javelin and use my Telekinesis to pierce its brain and we are done. See, I didn't even need to get too close to it and it'll be dead before it knows."

Nicolas nodded, "Brilliant, I like your plan Harry but you won't go down there alone. Albus and I would join you to make sure that everything goes on without a hitch."

Dumbledore agreed, "Yes, you never know when a situation can turn south."

 **ooo0ooo**

The next day Harry was ready with his flying Parsletounge Droid or PD as he named it, Dumbledore and Nicolas had already destroyed the diary with a controlled Fiendfyre in the Room Of Requirement and now the three were ready to take care of the Basilisk. Dumbledore instructed the other Professors to make sure that no one comes to the second floor girls bathroom behind them.

Dumbledore and Nicolas looked on curiously as Harry arrived with a electronic thing flying above him. "Say hello to PD, it's going to be our translator today." Harry said as he arrived, "PD, say Open in Parsletongue."

The PD did as Harry instructed, _$ Open $._

Except that the words weren't what he heard; a strange hissing had escaped from the droid, and at once the tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move; the sink, in fact, sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into.

Harry frowned, "I don't think a pureblood will ever like to make himself dirty by sliding inside, PD try use different Stairs and if that doesn't work use its synonyms."

 _$ Stairs $._ Fortunately, on the first attempt a staircase started to form itself inside the big tunnel.

"Brilliant." Dumbledore said referring to stairs and Harry's Droid.

"Let's go." Nicolas said and one by one the three of them went down the hole while PD worked as a torch.

It was like rushing down an endless, slimy, dark slide. Harry could see more pipes branching off in all directions, but none as large as theirs, which twisted and turned, sloping steeply downward, and he knew that he was going deeper below the school than even the dungeons. Finally, they stopped on the damp floor filled with bones of small animals, "We must be miles under the school."

Dumbledore nodded while looking around, " I would say we are under the Black Lake."

The tunnel was so dark that they could only see a little distance ahead. Their shadows on the wet walls looked monstrous in the torchlight from PD, all three casted 'Lumos' spell together to see clearly. The three of them put on their glasses with runes that would protect them from Basilisk gaze, Harry knew from Ginny's memory that Basilisk was in the big chamber inside the mouth of Salazar Slytherin statue but it was wise to be prepared.

Harry suddenly saw a big green thing and held his wand high but Master Flamel stopped him, "It's one of Basilisk shed skin Harry." Harry nodded and pointed his wand toward it.

The light slid over a gigantic snake skin, of a vivid, poisonous green, lying curled and empty across the tunnel floor. The Basilisk that had shed it must have been sixty feet long at least. "That is monstrous, the last longest recorded Basilisk was 50 feet but this one's skin is nearly 60 feet, the real one must be much bigger." Harry commented while staring at the skin.

Nicolas Flamel inspected it and replied, "We should collect it later on, this skin is as strong and durable as Dragon Skin. Thee Basilisk skin loses its potency after Basilisk's death but it's still much stronger than Dragonhide. Let's go, we'll collect it afterwards."

They moved on as the dark tunnel went on and on but finally reached the end, it was a solid wall ahead on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds. PD went forward at Harry's instruction, _$ Open $._

The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, the three walked in. Wands at ready they were standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place.

Harry moved forward wand at ready between the serpentine columns while Dumbledore and Nicolas followed him. Every careful footstep echoed loudly off the shadowy walls. Harry kept his eyes narrowed, ready to clamp them shut at the smallest sign of movement. The hollow eye sockets of the stone snakes seemed to be following him. More than once, with a jolt of the stomach, he thought he saw one stir. Then, as he drew level with the last pair of pillars, a statue high as the Chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall. Harry had to crane his neck to look up into the giant face above: It was ancient and monkeyish, with a long, thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes, where two enormous grey feet stood on the smooth Chamber floor. "This is it."

"So, the Basilisk is inside the mouth?" Nicolas asked.

Harry nodded as he saw the Basilisk coming out from there in Ginny's mind, Dumbledore asked. "Do you know how to open it?"

Harry nodded, "PD say the phrase."

 _$ Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four. $_

The gigantic statue moved and the three of them quickly stepped back, Nicolas moved the Roosters he was holding under silencing spell at ready. The glasses with runes protected the three of the serpent's gave as it came out, the Basilisk slid out of the statue mouth slowly. Once it was finally out Harry stared at it in shock and horror, with dark green scales and big teeths of the size of a sword, this 700 feet Basilisk was nothing but a monster.

The Basilisk stared at the three puny humans and found that they weren't dead by his gaze, it was about to lunge at them but Nicolas removed the silencing charm from the three Roosters and made them crow. The Basillisk reeled back in pain and shook his head wildly, "Harry Now!" Nicolas shouted.

Harry came out of his stupor and went to action, he quickly concentrated to keep the Basilisk mouth open and at one place, the Basilisk tried to move but Harry's hold on it was firm. Harry conjured a sharp Javelin made of Iron and sent it shooting inside the Basilisk mouth, the Javelin went inside the open jaw of the Basilisk and embedded itself inside the Basilisk brain. The monstrous serpent gave a large cry but finally it swaggered and dropped down dead. Harry gave a deep sigh that he was holding back and sat down on the damp floor staring at the dead Basilisk. "I wish it was a natural creature rather than a creature born from dark magic."

Nicolas silenced the Roosters again as Dumbledore spoke, "Life is about balance Harry, a Basilisk has no balance as all it can do is kill and that too in multiple ways. Something like this is never born naturally."

Nicolas pulled out a vial filled with some liquid and then he proceeded to add the venom of Basilisk into it from one of the large teeth of the dead Basilisk, smoke puffed up from the vial as an alchemic reaction took place inside the small veil. "What are you doing master Flamel?" Harry asked and Dumbledore too looked interested.

Nicolas smiled and handed the veil to Harry who took it with a shaky hand, "It's something that I created long ago, it's a mixture of Phoenix Tears the best Healing agent and Basilisk Venom the most potent and dangerous poison and there are few other components as well. Me and Perenelle had taken this mixture and it makes us completely harmless to any poison or most diseases, this you can say is a vaccine to every known disease and poison."

Harry looked at small vial in awe and Dumbledore himself had a glint in his eyes, "What do you want me to do with this Master Flamel?"

"Take it Of course." Nicolas said with a smile, "Don't feel bad Albus but Harry, you are the best apprentice I have ever taken in my long life. You did everything I told you to do with no question asked, you learned and did more than I ever expected from you. I talked with Perenelle and we decided that this is our gift to you."

Harry was in tears, he never said it out loud but he saw Nicolas and Perenelle as his parents. The taught him more than just Alchemy, they taught him about life, about morals and much more, the two were the closest thing Harry had to his parents. "Thank you Master Flamel, I don't know how to repay you forthis."

Nicolas smiled, "It's a gift Harry, you don't need to repay us but if you want to do something for us then do what you have been doing till now, promise me that you'll grow as a wonderful person and work to change the world to a better place."

Harry nodded, "I promise."

Nicolas wiped a small tear from his eyes, "Now, don't wait. Gulp it down."

Harry wiped away his tears and nodded, he removed the cork of the vial and gulp it down. Harry didn't feel anything for a few moments but then a slowly heat rose from his body and he screamed like hell as the mixture of Basilisk Venom and Phoenix Tears combined itself to Harry's blood. He didn't know how long he screamed for but it felt like eternity, unknown to Harry the mixture also changed Harry's X Gene.

 **ooo0ooo**

When Harry woke up he found himself in Hogwarts infirmary, he felt different, something inside him had changed. Suddenly the door to the infirmary opened, Nicolas and Dumbledore rushed in towards Harry. "Harry you all right?" Nicolas asked with worry written all over his face.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, but I feel something different." Harry looked around and found that his eyesight was much sharper, he sniffed and a large number of smells covered hiss nostrils. "All of my senses feel much sharper, I can smell a few of my friends waiting outside the door." Harry tried to use his Wandless magic by lifting a nearby stools but to his shock it felt much easier to do wandless magic when before he had to concentrate a lot harder. "Wow, did my magic matured or what?"

Nicolas replied, "No, your magic hasn't matured but it's potency has increased. When I gave you the mixture I never took your mutant genes into account, I knew that once you consume that mixture your magical potency will increase but I have no idea about your mutant powers."

Harry glanced around and used his Telekinesis first to lift the stool again, thankfully it was working just as before. Next Harry tested his telepathy and he could feel every person inside the school so it was working as well, next Harry tried his last ability that he hadn't mastered yet. Harry concentrated and the time around him nearly stopped, he stood up and walked around while everything was freezing beside him, he peeked outside the infirmary and found a worried Daphne, Tracey, Neville, Hermione, even the ever smiling Luna was looking worried for him. Harry suddenly felt his muscles clinching and he went back toward his bed but just as he was a few feet away the time resumed in a normal pace.

Nicolas and Dumbledore stared at the empty bed and turned around to find Harry behind him. Harry grinned and said, "Looks like I got my third power under control but I can't keep it going for long."

Dumbledore nodded, "That's good but there's something else."

Nicolas added, "We think that the mixture gave more than just immunity to poisons, it gave you an incredible healing factor." To make Harry understand what he meant Nicolas slashed his wand and made a cut on Harry's palm.

Harry shouted, "Ouch." Harry then looked at his palm cut which started healing automatically, "What the hell?"

"Exactly" Nicolas replied, "While bringing you back from chamber in hurry Albus dropped you on a stone, there was a small gash on your hand but amazingly it healed within a second. I think the Basilisk Venom and Phoenix Tears mixtures increased your mutation and gave you some new powers."

Harry's eyes widened, "Wow, that's really cool."

Dumbledore smiled, "Well Master Nicolas, Harry is perfectly healthy so we should retreat to my office and let Harry talk with his friends."

Nicolas nodded, the two were about to leave when Harry stopped them. "Wait, what happened to Basilisk's body?"

"Oh, it's yours Harry." Nicolas replied without concern, "You killed it so by magical law it's yours."

Harry was in shock, but before he could say anything Nicolas and Dumbledore left. Moments later Harry's group of friends barged in and found Harry with his mouth wide open in shock, "Did you saw a Crumple Horned Snorkack Harry?" Luna asked.

Harry shook his head and closed his mouth, "No Luna, I was just shocked to know that I can do whatever I want with the body of now dead Basilisk."

Hermione frowned, "What do you mean? What will you do with a dead body?"

Before Harry could answer Daphne beat him to it, "What to do with a dead Basilisk? Are you crazy to ask that Granger? Almost every part of it is so valuable that the whole wealth in Gringotts won't be sufficient for it. My father will give away everything the Greengrass family has just for a vial of Basilisk poison, that's how valuable it is. Every part of it can be used from potions to armour and what not and if I am not wrong even Alchemy."

Harry nodded, "Daphne's right, I can use it for Alchemy and Potions that it'll make even Snape drool."

Hermione huffed, "Alright, alright, I didn't know such things. But what happened down there, Prof Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel looked very worried when they bought you in."

"Yeah, even Nargles stay away from you now." Luna added.

Harry sighed, "Not much really, Master Flamel gave us Glasses with runes on it that protected us from Basilisk gaze. We used Rosters to make the Basilisk disoriented and I sent a conjured Javelin through it's mouth, the Javelin pierced Basilisk brain and killed it."

"Then what happened to you?" It was Neville who raised the question.

Harry smiled, "Master Flamel gave me a gift, he mixed Basilisk Venom with Phoenix Tears and gave it to me. It is something that Master Flamel himself had taken, it gives me immunity from poisons and diseases and also makes my magic potent."

"Wow, that's awesome." Tracey spoke up, "You are lucky Harry." The others too agreed.

Harry just smiled but Luna's next words confused the hell out of him, "You feel like a fast cat Harry with a touch of Thunder."

Harry frowned, "What does that mean Luna?"

Luna shrugged, "I don't know but I am sure you'll find out one day."

 **ooo0ooo**

Harry's year went on after that without any hitch, he quickly found out that with his senses his mind has also sharpened by the mixture. Previously Harry had an eidetic memory but now he had a Photographic memory. Harry was going to complete until fourth year in this year but one line from Perenelle changed that. 'What does exam have to do with gaining knowledge?' Harry agreed with Perenelle and finished the fifth year in the same year only. Harry was planning to leave Hogwarts for a couple of years to get his Masters degree in MIT, this way he can join MIT and then come back to give his OWL's and NEWT's.

"So, you won't be coming to Hogwarts next year?" Dumbledore asked after finishing Harry's last Battle Magic Class for this year.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I am going complete my study in MIT and then come back to get my OWL's privately and then re-join Hogwarts for one more year to get my Newt's. This way I won't have to waste time just because I can't give my OWL's this year, still I'll continue my apprenticeship under Master Flamel. I am also planning to start the process of being an Animagus."

Dumbledore smiled, "Very good but I have a feeling that Minerva won't be happy for you to try so young but then again your father also became an Animagus in his third year."

"By the way prof, is it possible to have more than one Animagus form or even a magical Animagus form?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, it is possible but very very rare. I think Master Flamel hasn't showed you but his Animagus form is a Griffin. Perenelle has two Animagus form but she usually uses only one of them, her Animagus form is a Kneazle and Weasel but she doesn't turn into her Weasel form much. There are a few more people around the world that have a magical creature as their Animagus Form but I think only Perenelle has two Animagus form."

Harry nodded, "Let's see what I turn into. By the way prof, the AI and the mini cameras are ready."

Dumbledore nodded, after seeing Aurora's capability Dumbledore had Harry made another AI that would keep an eye on every corner of Hogwarts. Harry designed a mini camera that would be fixed in different location all over Hogwarts and it would be connected to an AI, the AI will keep an eye on everything and inform the headmaster of any irregularities or threats. The AI was not like Aurora but rather a piece of code that would alert the headmaster of any problems, it will be a security feature like the numerous wards covering Hogwarts.

Dumbledore suddenly asked from nowhere, "Harry, do you remember anything about your father's friend?"

Harry stayed silent for some time but finally nodded, "I don't know much about Remus Lupin or Peter Pettigrew but I remember Sirius Black, my godfather. He was an Animagus that turned into a black dog resembling a Grim, I used to play with him in his dog form and I called him Uncle Pafoo. When I learnt that he was the one that betrayed my parents I was in disbelief, then again you never know who may change their colour in the last moment."

"James and Sirius were like brother, they were best friend from the first day in Hogwarts. When the news broke out that Sirius Black betrayed the Potters many were in disbelief but then again Sirius was a Black by blood, even if he was estranged from his family he may have gone back to them. The whole Black family was with Voldemort but we though Sirius was different from his family, who knew that he would betray us."

 **ooo0ooo**

Harry arrived in Massachusetts, USA with Nicolas Flamel and Albus Dumbledore. He was not here to join MIT, rather he was here to meet Newt Scamander and help them find an Obscurial.

Dumbledore shook hands with another old man, "Hello Newt, it has been long."

Newt Scamander smiled, "It's good to see you again Prof Dumbledore, I wish the situation of our meeting was much better circumstances." Newt then turned to Nicolas and Harry, "It's an honour to meet you Nicolas Flamel and you too young Harry Potter."

"Hello Newt." Nicolas replied.

Harry added, "Hello Mr Scamander, I am a big fan of you and your research."

Newt laughed, "It's good to know Harry."

Harry smiled then said excitedly, "Let me show you something, Anubis."

Anubis emerged from Harry's shadow, Newt looked shocked and excited. "Wow, a Shadow Wolf. They are very rare and I have only seen only one of them in my whole life." Newt crouched down and petted Anubis, "He is still young, once he is grown up he'll be a sight to behold."

Suddenly a gruffy voice said from behind, "You can look at your fascinating creatures later Mr Scamander, we need to take care of the problem." Harry turned around to come face to face with an African American man in a completely black outfit. Newt nodded and stood up, "This is Nick Fury, a No Maj. He is the director of a government organization called SHIELD, he is going to help us to find Betty, that the name of our Obscurial."

Nicolas spoke, "Hello Mr Fury, I am Nicolas Flamel. This is Albus Dumbledore and we both have experience with Obscurial like Newt."

Fury nodded, "Then what is Harry Potter doing here?" Harry eyed Fury quizzingly so Fury added, "We keep an eye on all of the brilliant minds of the world and you Harry Potter are one of them but I didn't know that you were a magical as well."

Newt snorted, "Magical, Harry Potter is a bloody celebrity in the magical world, everyone knows him as the Boy Who Lived. Harry is also the apprentice of Nicolas Flamel."

Before Newt could blab out anything else Dumbledore interrupted, "So Newt, what do you called me and Nicolas here for? If it was an unfortunate young Obscurus you could have taken care of it."

Newt gravely nodded, "You are right Prof Dumbledore but this is not just a young Obscurus no, this Obscurus is much older and she has changed from a scared child to scary girl. Betty is 20 years old now, the oldest Obscurus known. From what I have gathered, she was rescued from her abusive parents a couple of years ago but she didn't show any sign of being an Obscurial. But then a few months ago Obscurus attack started out of nowhere, no one knew the source until Bett's parents were killed in their prison with every one else present in that prison, the whole prison was completely destroyed. MACUSA have been obliviating any witness of her but Betty hasn't stopped, she has somehow gotten control over her Obscurus and using her powers to create havoc just for fun."

Fury added, "She needs to be taken down, within two months she has killed more than 100 people not including the prisoners."

Harry who was listening asked, "Is there no way to stop her without killing her?"

Newt sighed, "No Harry, I wish there was but there isn't any. We need to find her before she can do further damage."

 **ooo0ooo**

 _AN: - This thing is happening at the time when Nick Fury had his eyes, he won't be a much important for now but in future, well we'll see. Hope to see you in the next chapter until then Toodles._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

"Harry Potter" – Normal talking.

' _Charles Xavier_ ' – Talking with Telepathy

'Avada Kedavra' – Spells

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Obscurus And Dogfather**

"Alex, it's good to see you."

"You too Charles, how have you been?"

"Very Good. You look... well. It's been a while." Charles Xavier replied to his old friend Alex Summers.

Alex nodded and indicated toward a young man, "You're not too bad yourself."

Charles nodded, "Thank you."

Alex continued, "This here is my cousin, Scott Summers."

Charles looked at the young man who had a bandage around his eyes, "Hello Scott, welcome to the school for the gifted."

Scott gave a sarcastic snort, "Yeah. It doesn't exactly feel like a gift."

Charles smiled, he knew the feeling, he knew what Scott was feeling right now. "It never does, at first." Charles arrived outside the mansion with Hank, Alex and Scott. "The first step in understanding one's power is learning the extent of it. Only then, can we begin the process of teaching you how to control it. If you do decide to stay, I can promise you that by the time you are done here you'll be able to go back into the world and play a stable productive partner. Why don't you take your bandages off and we can have a look at what we're dealing with here? Alex, would you line him up. Face him in the right direction if you will."

Alex nodded as Scott took off his bandage but kept his eyes closed, "There's a target just across the water. When you open your eyes, try and hit that." Alex helped Scott fix his head toward the target, "You can open your eyes, Scott. There's nothing to be afraid of. It's quite …" But before Charles could finish Scott opened his eyes and a red beam came out, that nearly obliterated the ground, the target and was heading towards a big tree. Before the Beam could hit the tree it suddenly stopped due to an invisible Shield, Scott quickly closed his eyes and put the bandage back on. Charles looked toward one of his student Jean Grey but Jean too was shocked by the Telekinetic Shield.

"It's quite an old and beautiful tree Prof Xavier, you should take care of it." Charles and the others turned around to see Harry standing with two very old man.

Charles smiled, "My grandfather planted that tree when he was 5 years old. I used to swing from the branches then myself. I think it is probably my favourite tree, so no I wasn't trying to destroy it intentionally."

"Good to know."

Jean came around the lake near Charles as he said, "Hello Harry, it's good to see you again."

Harry smiled, "Hello Prof Xavier, Dr Hank."

Hank nodded, "It's good to see you well Harry."

Harry nodded, "Yes, let me introduce you to my companions. This is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of my school."

Dumbledore gave his usual grandfatherly smile, "Hello, Mr Xavier."

Charles nodded and Harry introduced his second companion, "And next is Nicolas Flamel, a teacher of mine and my current guardian as well."

Charles shook hands with Dumbledore and Nicolas, he knew who they were from Harry's memories so he didn't try to get inside their mind. "So Harry, what brings you here? I thought you would be joining MIT."

Harry nodded, "I have taken admission and class will start in a week but right now we need your help with a problem, we need the help of your Cerebro." Harry suddenly felt the red-haired girl trying to get inside his mind. Harry turned towards the red-haired girl shocking her, "I would prefer if you don't try getting into my head again."

Charles laughed, "This is Jean Harry, her powers are similar to yours. She is a Telepathic and Telekinetic as well."

Jean suddenly asked, "Were you the one who stopped Scott's red beam?" Harry nodded with a smile, "How come you have such a control over your powers, you are younger than me."

Harry shrugged, "Practice, lots and lots of practice."

"Hank, would you please help Scott." Hank nodded and Charles turned to Harry, "Come with me Harry, Mr Dumbledore, Mr Flamel." Harry, Dumbledore and Nicolas followed Charles who was heading inside the mansion in his wheelchair.

"Hey Hank, who was that kid?" Alex asked.

Jean added, "Is he really going to MIT?"

Hank replied, "He is Harry Potter, one of the smartest people in the world. He is a mutant with Telepathic and Telekinetic powers like you Jean but Charles was saying that Harry has few other powers, I don't know what they are. Charles came in contact with Harry when Harry was 7 years old, the two talked a lot through Cerbro but finally Harry asked for Charles help with something and I was there as well. I can't tell you what it is since it's not my secret to tell but after that Harry found out about his family wealth, he holds shares in Stark Industries. He wanted to join MIT but MIT didn't take 9 years old so he had to wait for 4 more years to join now."

"He has great control over his powers for someone so young." Alex commented.

Hank smiled, "Like Harry said, he practiced a lot. I met him for the first time when he was just 9 years old and even then, he was much more mature, his powers were completely under his control and he has been improving ever since."

 **ooo0ooo**

Harry, Albus and Nicolas arrived inside a big spherical construct that Charles called Cerebro. "It's amazing." Harry said while looking around.

Charles smiled, "I know, Hank was the one who gave it's first design but it has improved a lot since then."

"You can read mind of every human in the world with this machine?" Nicolas asked.

"Not completely, this machine enhances my telepathic range so I can connect with every human being in the world. I don't try to listen into different people's conversation, rather I try to find any mutant that may need my help. But there are few technologies that can stop my telepathy." Charles said with a forgone look thinking about his former friend Erik, he sighed and asked. "So, what do you need from me?"

Dumbledore answered, "As you know Mr Xavier that some humans don't like people with powers, there are parents and relatives that abuse children's just because they are different."

Charles interjected, "Wait a minute, won't you be in trouble for breaking the law?"

Nicolas laughed, "Young Xavier, I was there when the law was made and Albus here is one of those lawmakers. There are some perks and benefits for being us."

Harry quickly added, "Master Flam is 600 years old."

Charles stared at Nicolas in shock, "Wow, you would know history in the back of your hand." Charles then turned to Dumbledore, "Sorry for my interruption, please continue."

Dumbledore nodded, "No worries, as I was saying that some children were treated badly when they were found with powers. When a magical child is forced to supress his or her magic and is treated badly, magic reacts back after some time in the form of an Obscurus. An Obscurus is the manifestation of the repressed energy of a magical child known as an Obscurial. Described as a 'dark' and 'parasitic' force, an Obscurus is created when the child in question consciously attempts to repress their talent or were forced to do so through physical or psychological abuse. This energy could manifest itself as a separate entity that can erupt in violent, destructive fury."

"An Obscurus can cause massive destruction and one such child has now turned into Obscurus. Betty was abused by her parents when her magic manifested, Betty suppressed her magic as her parents didn't let her join a magical school. But now she has turned into an Obscurus, if she was younger and willing we could have extracted the parasite from within her but now she is hell bent on destruction. She destroyed the jail where her parents were and killed everyone in there, she has killed a lot more innocent people and we have no idea where she is right now."

Harry added, "We need the help of Cerebro to find her before she does something catastrophic like levelling the whole New York city. I need your permission to use the Cerebro and find her."

Charles nodded, "You have my permission Harry. I can't imagine what torment a child would have faced hat made her own powers lash out on the whole world. Put on the helmet and I'll start the machine."

Harry nodded and put on the helmet, Charles turned on the Cerebro and Harry felt it, he could hear every being around the whole world and it was becoming too much for him. "Focus Harry, come back to your senses." Charles instructed, slowly Harry pulled back and got control over his powers. "Good, now focus on finding Betty."

Harry didn't take long to find Betty but Betty wasn't Betty anymore, her mind was completely destroyed with just few thoughts and it was to destroy everything. Harry tried to stop her but he couldn't even reach her, Harry could perfectly read her intentions but her mind was just not capable enough to be changed. She was a heading toward the Ilvermorny School Of Magic in a violent black cloud of magic, hell bent in destroying the school completely. Harry took off the helmet and panted hard, "That was surreal."

Charles smiled, "It takes time to get used to it."

"Did you find anything?" Nicolas asked.

"Yes, Betty is long gone Master Flamel. Her mind is completely destroyed with just a few thoughts and nothing else, she doesn't know anything and the only thing she wants to do is destroy. There are few supressed memories within her that are influencing her decisions but other that she has become a machine of destruction. She is headed to Ilvermorny right now, hell bent in destroying it."

Dumbledore sighed, "Then we need to go now. 'Expecto Patronum'." A silver mist in the form of a Phoenix came out of Dumbledore's wand and faded, "I have sent a massage to Newt and he'll inform MACUSA, we should head to IlVermony right now." Dumbledore turned to Charles, "Thank you for your help Mr Xavier, we would have stayed and talked but we need to go."

Just then Fawkes flamed teleported inside Cerebro startling Charles. Dumbledore put his hands on Nicolas and Harry as Fawkes sat down on his shoulder, in a flash of flame they were gone. "Wow, that must be an amazing way to travel."

 **ooo0ooo**

The Ilvermorny school of Witchcraft and wizardry was much newer in comparison to Hogwarts, it was a big castle but not as big as Hogwarts. When Dumbledore arrived with Harry and Nicolas they were greeted by the current headmaster of the school, James Steward on the entrance of the school. "Prof Dumbledore, it's good to see you. Nicolas Flamel, it's an honour to meet you." James then shook Harru's hand, "Welcome to Ilvermorny Mr Potter. So, what brings you here?"

"An Obscurus is headed here James, we have already alerted MACUSA and they should be here soon." Dumbledore said, "We came early in case the Obscurus reach before the Aurors."

James frowned, "I had heard of the recent Obscurus attack, if she is coming here then we have a problem since the school is still going on."

"Shouldn't it have ended by now?" Harry asked.

"Ilvermorny academic year starts on October Mr Potter rather than in September like Hogwarts. We need to stop the Obscurus from getting inside the School premises." James said, "I'll go inside and alert my teachers."

James quickly left while Harry, Dumbledore and Nicolas stood on the boundary of Ilvermorny wards. Unfortunately, the Obscurus arrived before the backup could, it was a black monovalent cloud with no fixed shape and size. It charged towards the wards but Harry, Dumbledore and Nicolas attacked with, the three sent constant flurry of spells to stop the Obscurus from getting inside the school. "Harry, stay back and make sure it can't get inside." Nicolas shouted while firing spells after spells. Harry quickly went back near the gates and he could see students coming out to see what was going on while a few teachers were coming toward him.

Suddenly the Obscurus decided to not fight and head straight for the gates just where Harry was standing. "Harry!" Dumbledore shouted.

Harry looked at the Obscurus coming towards him and shouted, 'Aurum Fortis Obstructionum' It was one a spell that Dumbledore created, it was one of the strongest Shield spell known but it was really taxing. A gold dome surrounded Harry and the Obscurus was unable to penetrate it, Harry released his dome and casted an experimental spell that he recently created but never tested. Harry moved his wands in around motion to bind the Obscurus in a circle and shouted, 'Plenus Perdere'. The spell did just as Harry imagined it would, a grey beam of light erupted from Harry's wand and hit the Obscurus who cried out like crazy.

Harry kept the spell going as everyone watched on, the Aurors arrived at that exact moment including all Ilvermorny teachers and headmaster. Everyone stared in shock as the 12 year old boy was using an unknown spell on the Obscurus and it seemed to be working, after few moments with a final cry the Obscurus was destroyed, it broke apart in to small black smoke particles that quickly dissolved into nothingness. Harry's legs gave up as he sat down on the ground, that spell took a lot out of him but it was nonetheless a success.

Newt Scamander apparated to Ilvermorny with Nick Fury and the two were stunned by the boy who was attacking the Obscurus alone, they saw as the Obscurus was finally destroyed and Harry sat down on the ground panting. Newt quickly ran towards Harry and so did Dumbledore and Nicolas while Fury walked towards Harry slowly while looking around the Aurors who were either going inside the school or returning back. Newt gave Harry a vial of potion, "It's a Pepper Up Potion, I think you need it." Harry nodded and gulped the potion down his throat, he felt charged up as the Pepper Up Potion started working.

Nicolas said, "It was stupid of you Harry, casting a spell you just created without ever testing it."

Harry nodded, "Sorry Master Flamel, it's just the spell was the first thing that came to mind. I created that spell in order to destroy something massive, theoretically it has enough power to penetrate a Basilisk Skin."

Fury who heard this had a gleam in his eyes, he would have love to have Harry working for SHIELD, a boy that is brilliant in magic and science is truly a treasure. "Whatever you did worked, you should be happy about it." Fury turned to Newt, "Would you please take me back to my base, since this matter is over I have other matters to deal with."

Newt nodded and with a final goodbye left with Fury. Harry asked, "I don't understand one thing, MACUSA has been always wary of muggles so how did they let that man in."

Dumbledore answered, "When the Salem trials started the American magical were the biggest victims, after the Statue of Secrecy the magical population of America stayed cleared of muggles or as they call them here No Maj. MACUSA also took away magical children from their No Maj parents but with the technological advancement they were not able to remove all their traces. SHIELD, a govt organization contacted MACUSA and they created a small alliance. Very few No Maj knows about the existence of magic here and they all are either in very high government posts or few of SHIELD people."

 **ooo0ooo**

Harry could have stayed in one of MIT hostel room but if he did that he won't be able to progress in his other magical projects and a few other science inventions that he had been working on and wanted to keep it a secret. Harry decided to call Tony for suggestion, "Hello Mr Potter."

"Hello Jarvis, where's Tony." Harry asked Ton's AI Jarvis.

"He is busy in his lab and told me to not let anyone disturb him."

Harry snorted, "Well, will you please tell him that I am calling."

"Certainly sir." Jarvis replied.

After a minute Ton's image came through, Harry could see Tony working on some kind of missiles. "Oh, hey Harry. How have you been?"

"Good Tony, looks like you are busy as ever."

Tony shrugged, "I got this idea struck in my head so I had to work on it before I could get some sleep. So, what do you need?"

Harry replied, "Well, I have joined MIT for getting my Masters in Electrical And Electronics Engineering and Physics, classes will be starting in a week but I have a problem. I can't stay in hostel, I have projects going on in my head that I can't do if I stay in the hostel, do you have any suggestion?"

Tony thought about it then perked up, "Actually I have, while in MIT I was living in one of my penthouse in Boston for the same reason as yours. I later had that whole Penthouse completely renovated from top to bottom with a lab as well, I have lived there for only a day but I can give the Penthouse to you."

"Oh, thanks Tony. I'll pay you the rent." Harry replied, he was happy that he could happily do his side work while studying in MIT.

But then Tony interrupted, "Oh no, I am not taking rent. I am actually giving the Penthouse to you?"

Harry frowned, "Are you Crazy Tony? Or are you Drunk?"

"No, I am very much sober thank you. I have more house than I can count Harry, think this as a gift from me for helping me out with Jarvis and other things." Harry was about to interrupt but Tony didn't let him, "I know you'll say that you developed it with me for your use as well but just accept it will you, I am not taking no for an answer."

Harry sighed, "As you wish Tony."

Tony grinned, "Good. But I have a challenge for you?" Harry looked on interestedly, "You have to graduate from MIT within a year."

Harry smiled, "Well that's something I have never thought about but I think I'm going to accept your challenge."

"Awesome, I'll have the transfer papers of that apartment sent to you within a day. Good luck."

Harry smiled, "Thanks Tony." With that Harry ended the call.

 **ooo0ooo**

House Elves were expensive, no doubt about that. They were creatures whose history was shrouded in mystery, not even Master Flamel know about it. The Potter family used to have 5 house elves but 3 of them died when the Potter Manor fell and only Sammy and Mipsy were left since they were in the Greenwich apartment at the time Potter Manor was destroyed. Harry condemned slavery but according to Mipsy and Sammy the house elves need to serve someone otherwise they would die, it was a symbiotic relationship.

On Mipsy's insistence Harry decided to buy two more House elves, a male house elf named Terry and a female named Sally. Sammy and Mipsy trained the two new elves and taught them many skills including driving, cooking and many other things. In the end it was decided between the house elves that Sammy and Sally would be staying with Harry in his new apartment that Tony gifted him.

The Penthouse that Harry got from Tony was completely furnished and the whole house was luxury building, the address was 49 Mount Vernon, Boston. The house completely digitalized with elevator, lab, garden and a big parking lot that's not going to be put in much use since Harry was not of legal age to be allowed to drive. Harry first started with etching runes all over the house electronics system to make sure that nothing would fry up in presence of magic, next he installed his AI Aurora and then erected protection wards around his house in case any magical decided to pay an unwanted visit.

Harry also had to clear up a few things from MACUSA, every witch and wizard in America needed to have a wand permit to carry a wand and MACUSA was refusing to give one to Harry since he was underage. But one letter from Nicolas Flamel changed that, since Harry was his apprentice Nicolas Flamel became the de facto magical guardian of Harry and as an apprentice he was above the level of a student. With a recommendation letter from Nicolas Flamel and few Aurors that saw Harry in action against the Obscurus Harry was carrying a Wand Permit in no time.

 **ooo0ooo**

Almost everyone in magical community knew that Harry Potter wasn't in Hogwarts but very few knew where he really was or what he was doing, most who knew about his apprenticeship thought that Harry was with Nicolas Flamel. So, it was a shock when the news was out that Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban and tried to get inside Gryffindor common Room. Harry knew of his godfather's escape from Azkaban as Aurora was daily uploading the Daily Prophet and telling relevant news to Harry, Harry decided to not ponder on it as he was really busy with his studies. In order to fulfil Tony's challenge Harry was working lot harder to get his Master's degree in Electrical & Electronics Engineering And Physics from MIT in just a year.

Harry was meditating to find his Animagus form when the phone ring disturbed his meditation, "Uhh, dammit. Aurora, who is calling?"

"It's Miss Granger sir, she is calling from Hogwarts."

Harry frowned, "Hermione, I just talked to all of my friends in Hogwarts yesterday so what's the need to call me now. Accept the call Aurora."

"Certainly sir."

Aurora accepted the call as Hermione's voice came through, "Hello Harry."

"Hello Hermione, is there any problem?"

Hermione replied, "Not really, it's just I called you to inform you of the recent developments. Everyone know that you are not in Hogwarts but yesterday night Sirius Black was trying to get into Gryffindor Common room, your AI detected him and alerted Dumbledore but Black was able to escape. The thig is no one's sure why Black was trying to get into Gryffindor common room when you aren't even here."

Harry was very confused, things were not adding up. Why would Sirius Black try to go to Hogwarts? Why would he betray James Potter in the first place? How did he escape Azkaban? "Hermione, thanks for telling me this. I'm going to come to Hogwarts in the weekend, I'll talk with you then."

"Ok Harry but still be careful."

Harry smiled, "Don't worry Hermione, Sirius Black can't reach America and even if he did by mistake, MACUSA is lot stricter than our Ministry. Bye Hermione." With that Harry ended the call.

The case of Sirius Black seemed like a big puzzle for Harry, there were pieces that were forcefully fixed but they were not fit. "I am missing something, what is it?"

Aurora spoke up, "Sir, If I may."

"Sure Aurora, hit me with what you got?"

Aurora answered, "Sir there is an anomaly in the records, after Voldemort's destruction every known Death Eater was given a trial and sent to Azkaban but from what you said many were able to escape justice by paying a load of money like Lucius Malfoy. There is mention of every Death Eater trial in the Daily Prophet but for some reason there is no mention of any Trial, it just says that he was caught and put in Azkaban."

Harry's eyes widened, "You mean he wasn't given a trial."

"Most probably sir."

"I need to make sure of it." Harry grumbled

"There's one more thing sir, Lucius Malfoy seemed to be trying his hardest to get Sirius Black arrested and given a Dementor kiss. He is most probably after the Black family wealth; his son Draco Malfoy would be the most probable next in line after Black's death."

Harry nodded, "Looks like I'll have to return to England and get to the crux of the matter."

 **ooo0ooo**

Harry arrived in London and went to the Ministry Of Magic, he searched through the ministry archives which were public knowledge and what he found didn't please him. Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban without a trial in the war time after he was captured but when the other were started to get trials Bartemius Crouch Snr and Minister of Magic at that time Millicent Bagnold decided to let Sirius Black stay in Azkaban and never get a trial, there were so many trials going on at that time it that it was easy for them to slip the trial of Sirius Black under the rags.

Harry arrived directly in Dumbledore's office with the help of Anubis as the Hogwarts Wards had no way to prevent Shadow Travel, Dumbledore was having a chat with the current Defence Professor when Harry arrived. Dumbledore and Lupin pointed their wand at Harry thinking that he was a intruder which technically Harry was, "Harry, what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked.

Remus Lupin was shocked to see Harry with his infamous Shadow Wolf, he didn't have the courage to speak to the son of his best friend, after all what would Harry need from an old and wary Werewolf. Harry didn't even acknowledge him and spoke with Dumbledore but there was a certain edge to his voice that told him Harry was angry. "Professor, we need to talk."

Dumbledore nodded and lowered his wand, "Harry, meet Remus Lupin. He is the current Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher."

Harry looked at Lupin and his anger seemed to double up, "Professor please, I have some important question that needed to be answered."

Remus knew that Harry didn't wanted him here so he stood up, "I'll talk with you later Professor Dumbledore." With one last look at Harry Remus left Dumbledore's office.

"It seems to me like, you don't like Mr Lupin." Dumbledore said.

Harry gave a sarcastic laugh, "Why should I like a person that abandoned the son of his best friend professor, what has he ever done for me to make me like him."

"Remus had a very hard time Harry, he had few problems that has made his life very difficult."

Harry sighed, "Please prof, I don't want to talk about it. But what I do want to talk about is Sirius Black."

Dumbledore frowned, "What's the matter Harry?"

"I want to know why Sirius Black was never given a trail when there was a trial for people like Bellatrix Lestrange."

"What do you mean he wasn't given a trial. How could he be in Azkaban if he was never convicted." Dumbledore asked in confusion, "I may not have been in Sirius trial but I was told by the minister that they gave Sirius Black a trial."

"Then she lied to you Professor, Minister Bagnold and Bartemius Crouch Snr signed a paper that just said Sirius Black is guilty and there is no need for a trial. The matter was pushed under the rags and no one seemed to notice or care."

Dumbledore stared at Harry in shock, "Are you saying that Sirius is innocent?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know Professor, I remember him as the uncle who turned to a dog and made me ride on his back. I remember a few times when my parents left me with him alone and we played together happily, he used to call me Pup. Then why would that man betray my parents, I don't understand."

"We need to find Sirius and then the truth."

Harry nodded, "Hermione called me and told me that he tried to get inside Gryffindor Common Room but my AI detected him and inform you, he shouldn't have gone too far. I am going to try and find him with my Telepathy."

Dumbledore said, "You are right, Sirius shouldn't have gone very far. Try and find him."

Harry leaned back on his chair and let his mind open, it didn't take Harry long to find Sirius Black after all he was hiding in the famous Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade. "He is in Shrieking Shack."

Dumbledore stood up, "Let's go then."

The two decided to take the shortcut through the Whomping Willow, Dumbledore levitated a stick and press on a notch of the tree that froze the tree and let Dumbledore and Harry go through the tunnel under it. They finally reached an old dusty room, Harry pointed his finger toward the stairs and Dumbledore nodded.

Harry and Dumbledore slowly went upstairs while casting light with their wand, everything was covered in a thick layer of dust except the floor. They finally reached outside the room from where a soft glow was coming, indicating that someone was inside. Dumbledore opened the door slowly and the two went in, suddenly a Stunner came zooming towards them. Dumbledore raised a shield that took the Stunner harmlessly. 'Expelliarmus' Harry cried out pointing towards the direction of Stunner, a wand flew into Harry's hand from the hand of the attacker.

A mass of filthy, matted hair hung to his elbows. If eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep, dark sockets, he might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, it looked like a skull. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin. It was Sirius Black.

Sirius looked at the two, "Hello Dumbledore, Harry."

Sirius was not trying to attack Harry rather he was staring at him with teary eyes. Harry didn't waste a moment and dived inside Sirius's mind, Sirius used to have Occlumency shield but they were just there now for a name, Azkaban has made the Shield dry and of no use. What Harry saw inside Sirius head shook his world, Sirius was here not to kill him but to protect him. Harry returned to his mind and tears started raining out of his eyes. Sirius said to Harry, "Won't you give your Uncle Pafoo a hug?" Harry ran forward and the duo of Godson and Godfather hugged like their life dependent on it.

Dumbledore lowered his wand, "I take it that Sirius is innocent."

Sirius replied in a raspy voice, "Yes Professor Dumbledore, I am an Innocent. I wish I was the secret keeper then James and Lily would be alive today, it was James idea for me to proclaim that I am their secret keeper while the real secret keeper will remain safe and hidden. But that rat betrayed us, he sold the Potter's location to Voldemort, I am here to hunt the rat down."

"You mean Peter Pettigrew, but didn't you kill him." Dumbledore asked.

"No, I wish I had. After finding the death of my best friends I hunted down Peter to a muggle street, that bastard blew up the street killing the muggles. He cut off his finger and escaped through sewer in his Animagus form. Barty Crouch locked me in Azkaban to rot beside my insane cousin's cell, I was sure that I wouldn't see Harry again but things changed when Fudge gave me the Daily Prophet." Sirius pulled out an crumpled piece of paper showing a Weasley family photo, "The rat is there on the boy's head, it's Peter."

Harry spoke up, "It's Scabbers Professor, Ron's rat and he is missing a toe as well since Peter cut off his finger."

Sirius continued, "I knew that the Weasley boy was in Harry's year so I gathered my courage and escaped, I was too thin that I was able to slip through the bars un my Animagus form. When I came out I found that Harry was safe since he wasn't in Hogwarts but Peter was. I am going to kill that rat."

Harry interjected, "No, you are not. 'The Potter's Home Is In 191, Greenwich London' remember it."

Sirius reeled back, "That's where James and Lily stayed after they married."

Harry nodded, "I know, you go there and I'll take care of that traitorous rat." Before Sirius could protest Harry said loudly, "Anubis." Sirius suddenly disappeared in a swirl of shadows. Harry turned to Dumbledore, "Professor, we have a rat to hunt down."

 **ooo0ooo**

 _AN: - I wanted to put Apocalypse story in this but the timeline and few things confused the hell out of me. At last I decided to have Apocalypse different from Canon, he'll make an appearance much later. Hope to see you in the next chapter, until then Toodles._


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

"Harry Potter" – Normal talking.

' _Charles Xavier_ ' – Talking with Telepathy

'Avada Kedavra' – Spells

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Discoveries And Quidditch**

"Did you find him Harry?"

Harry nodded, "Yes Professor, Peter Pettigrew is currently in Great Hall inside Ron Weasley's pocket. Let's go."

The whole school turned around as the doors to the Great Hall opened up and two figures came in, one was the Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore and the other was a very angry looking Harry Potter. The two moved forward towards the Gryffindor's table and stopped near Ron Weasley, Harry raised his hand and Ron's pet rat came out of his pocket dangling in the air. "Hey, what are you doing with Scabbers." Ron shouted.

Harry ignored him and glared at the rat who was squirming under Harry's control, "Did you really think you could get away after what you have done?"

The whole Great Hall was staring at Harry in confusion, some thought that he had lost his mind but everything changed when Dumbledore casted a spell at the rat and the rat changed to a chubby looking man. Most of the teachers knew who he was and gasped in shock, McGonagall nearly fell off her chair in shock, even the expressionless Snape had his mouth wide open in shock, but Remus Lupin nearly had a heart attack. "What the hell?" Ron shouted as his rat turned out be an Animagus.

Peter looked around knowing that he was caught, his eyes fell on Harry. "Harry, you look just like your father."

Harry was beyond angry he casted a Bone Breaker that hit Peter's ankle and made him howl in pain, "Did you really think you could have escaped Peter, you'll pay for what you have done. You'll pay for the death of my parents. I'm going to kill you."

Peter cried out, "Harry please, your father wouldn't have wanted this. Please spare me, your father wouldn't want his son killing his friend."

"Well thanks to you Peter, he is dead and not here to stop me." Harry shouted, his voice echoing through the Great Hall, "And what friend Peter, you betrayed them by selling them out to Voldemort. You are not a friend, you are a traitor."

Peter looked around and found Remus, he started to ran toward him with a broken ankle but suddenly he was surrounded by multiple Harry's. Everyone in the hall gasped as Harry surrounded Peter with multiple copies of himself, "Where are you going Peter, nobody is gonna save you from me." Harry started choking Peter with his Telekinesis.

Dumbledore shouted, "Harry, that's enough."

Harry stared at Peter for a long time and then fired a flurry of Stunners at peter knocking him out, "I still have need of you, you made an innocent man rot in Azkaban and now I'll make sure that you rot forever in the same cell Peter Pettigrew."

Dumbledore came forward and put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Harry let me take it from here, I'll have an emergency Wizengamot hearing today."

 **ooo0ooo**

That day in the evening Dumbledore called for an emergency Wizengamot session as Chief Warlock and presented Peter Pettigrew to the shock of whole Wizarding world. Peter was given Veritaserum and he was made to confess to all of his crime. Peter revealed how he was the Secret Keeper of the Potters and the one to tell their location to the Dark Lord, he went on to reveal how he framed Sirius and escaped in his Rat Animagus Form. At the end of the day Peter was sent to Azkaban to the cell where Sirius was kept, Sirius was given a full pardon and Barty Crouch Snr was sacked from his position in the Ministry Of Magic for misusing his powers to convict an innocent man.

Harry arrived at his place to find Mipsy forcing food down Sirius throat, "You are too skinny Master Sirius, you need to eat a lot more."

Harry snorted, "Let him breath Mipsy."

Sirius looked at Harry and stood up, "Pup, what happened?"

"You are free Sirius, Pettigrew will now rot in your cell." Harry replied with a smile, "You are now a free man Sirius, no need to hide anymore."

Sirius happily hugged Harry, "Thank you Pup." Sirius then asked, "How did you know I was innocent Harry?"

"I looked inside your head Sirius?"

Sirius looked shocked, "I didn't know you were a Legilimens."

Harry smiled, "I didn't use Legilimency on you Sirius, I have my ways. Let's sit down, you have a lot of catch up to do."

Harry didn't know why but Sirius felt like family to him just like Perenelle and Nicolas, he didn't see the need to hide anything from him and Sirius excepted Harry gladly. The next day Harry went back to his Boston apartment for his classes while Sirius stayed behind to complete a few formalities to clear up his name and a week later he too joined Harry in Boston. Sirius also met with his other friend Remus Lupin but when Sirius found out that Remus just abandoned harry and never even tried to talk with him he was fuming, he hit Remus with multiple Stinging Hexes and left. Sirius knew that what he said to Remus was a bit unfair but right now he wanted to spend time with his Godson.

Sirius came out of his room and found sitting down on the floor, "What are you doing Pup?"

"I am going to meditate Padfoot, I am trying to find my Animagus form."

Sirius frowned, "Really, we had to keep Mandrake leaf in our mouth for a month and a whole lot of other things. Is it possible to find Animagus form just by meditation?"

Harry nodded, "The process you used is actually a shortcut, since my process require a whole lot of mental discipline and full control over your mind. This process can only be used by a master of Mind Magic, it involves meditating to go into a trance where you would see your Animagus form in a dream and after that you need a mastery in Transfiguration to turn into your Animagus form. Fortunately, I am a master of Mind Magic due to my Telepathy and Master Flamel made me a master in Transfiguration."

"Huh, that sounds exhausting. Why go through the process of getting so many masteries when you can just use the Mandrake leaf method, although it's very irritating. We had to do it under McGonagall eyes since she knew the process herself."

"Good things don't come easily Sirius." Harry then said, "Now, don't disturb me. I am intending to get to know my Animagus form today."

Sirius shrugged, "Sure, I'll just go and watch that big picture box of yours."

"TV Sirius, it's a TV or Television."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't disturb me as well, I will be busy watching the VT."

Harry snorted, he knew that Sirius was saying it wrong just to irritate him. Harry closed his eyes and started the meditation process that Perenelle taught him, he reached out to his magical core and searched for his inner animal.

Harry had no idea for how long he was lost in the vastness of his mind when he suddenly found himself in a jungle, he strolled around but came to stop when he reached near a cliff with a single tree on top. Harry looked around but then he heard a growling sound above him, he looked up and then stumbled back in shock. Sitting on a tree was a big black cat that looked like a Leopard or Panther but something didn't feel right, Harry eyed the cat carefully and what he concluded nearly scared the shit out of him. It was a freaking Wampus Cat, a XXXXX classified Magical beast. Harry didn't feel himself comfortable in fighting a predator that can pounce on him in the blink of an eye and snuff the life out of him.

Suddenly the Black furred Wampus Cat jumped from the tree and landed in front of Harry was quivering in worry and fear, he tried to use his telekinesis but for some unknown reason he couldn't. The Wampus Cat moved towards Harry and rubbed his head on Harry's leg, Harry couldn't stop himself from petting the powerful and dangerous creature. Harry then remembered what he was hear for, Harry looked at the Wampus Cat closely and was startled by its green eyes so similar to his and it seemed to be glowing in the dark of the night. "You are my Animagus form, aren't you?" The Wampus Cat gave a toothy grin and the whole seemed to dissolve into nothingness.

Harry now found himself in a rocky terrain, the place was completely deserted with big chunks of rock everywhere. It didn't take long for the scene to change; the eerie silence was suddenly broken by the sound of thunder. Harry looked up to see the sky that was clear a moments ago change for the sky to be filled with thunderclouds. Within a few moments the clear weather changed and a big storm covered the whole area and it started raining. Harry looked towards the sky and saw a big shadow that looked like a bird, there was a screeching sound from the creature in the sky.

A big majestic looking bird with six wings swooped down towards Harry and sat on a big chunk of rock, Harry was completely startled. The bird was none other than the majestic Thunderbird, it was completely black in colour with startling green eyes. Harry was completely stunned and taken aback by the beauty of the powerful creature in front of him. A big smile made its home on Harry's face, "Looks like you are my second Animagus form, that's bloody awesome." Suddenly Harry's first Animagus form, a black Wampus Cat appeared beside the Thunderbird. The creature gave a loud cry and dashed towards Harry, in a second the two magical creature collided with Harry and Harry came out of his meditation state in a sudden.

Harry opened his eyes to find al worried Sirius staring at him, "What happened Sirius?"

Sirius sighed, "You have been like that for nearly half a day Pup, I was worried that you were lost inside your mind. I mean, how the hell did you just sat there for 12 hours straight."

Now as Sirius mentioned Harry's body started aching, there were cramps on some parts of his body and his stomach was growling in hunger. Sirius then asked excitedly, "Did you find your Animagus form?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah Sirius, let me eat something then I'll tell you all about it."

Once Harry finished Sirius asked again, "So Harry, tell me your Animagus form?"

Harry grinned, "Not Form Padfoot, Forms. I have two Animagus form and both of them are magical creatures."

Sirius opened his mouth wide open then close it repeatedly, he was trying to speak but words were not forming due to his shocked state, "You. . . You have two Animagus form and both of them magical?" Harry nodded, "That is crazy, is that even possible?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, it's possible. Master Flamel and his wife Perenelle have magical Animagus form and Perenelle has one more form as well."

Sirius shuddered, "Damn Pup, you don't do things small. What are they by the way?"

"Well first one is a bit predictable, Wampus Cat. My sense is much stronger and powerful just like Wampus Cat, I have the ability to slow down time and move just like the speed of Wampus Cat and lastly my Telepathy is just like Wampus Cat ability of mind reading and Hypnosis."

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, it's perfectly matching with your abilities. What's the second one?"

Harry answered, "Well the second one is a bit of shock but now when I think about it, Luna did say that I feel like lightning and she is never wrong. My second Animagus form is a Thunderbird."

"Wow, that's brilliant." Sirius said, "When are you going to turn?"

"I'll start working with my Thunderbird form first, I think I can get it done within a couple of weeks."

 **ooo0ooo**

As his Final project, Harry created a complete Electronic Sports car with the ability to fly about 8000 feet above the ground. What was unique about the car it was designed in a way to consume the least amount of power and it was fully electrical. the car was charged with battery and Solar cell but Harry was able to reuse the power, power was used to rotate the wheels when the car was on ground but in a feedback loop the rotating wheels are also producing power. For Harry that wasn't enough, he decided to create a Sports car that would consume more power in comparison to a normal car.

Harry also took part in the annual Robotics competition where he built a small humanoid robot that would engage in fist fight, Harry added a small AI in to the robot with the knowledge of many fighting styles and the capability to read and counter its opponent attacks. Just as Harry predicted no bot was able to stand against Harry's that he named NINJA, thus Harry easily won the competition. But this gave Harry another headache, a few companies demanded the technology behind Harry's NINJA and when Harry refused they tried to steal and Harry let them. The problem for the thieves was that they didn't have an AI like Aurora to guide the NINJA, the AI inside NINJA was incomplete without Aurora and a small bug inside NINJA gave Harry all the evidence he needed to sue the companies that stole the technology of Ninja. In the end, Harry was much richer and about a dozen companies were completely bankrupt.

It wasn't like Harry abandoned his magical projects, he still continued working on them and they were bog success as well. Harry was able to simplify the process of creating Adamantium artificially and he was able to synthesize Vibranium as well, the Vibranium was like a gold mine for Harry since it's creation process involved a controlled chain reaction that gave Harry a ton of Vibranium in a few seconds. Universal Solvent was a liquid created by Nicolas Flamel that could dissolve any substance, Harry used Universal Solvent to combine Vibranium and Adamantium and then solidify the mixture. The new alloy had properties that made Harry drool, it had the ability to store magical energy and not even Fiendfyre was able to destroy the new alloy. Harry named this alloy Vibrant and it was going to be the foundation of his research in creating and using magic by machines.

With a lot of hard work and dedication, Harry was finally able to complete Tony's challenge. Harry graduated 'Summa Cum Laude' from the Massachusetts Institute of Technology in 1994 with a Master's Degree in Electrical & Electronics Engineering And Physics that he got in just a single year, Harry was the holder of 1994 Brass Rat and a Grad Rat as well. It was truly a big achievement for Harry and it made him just as famous as Tony Stark in the non magical world. Many big companies gathered like a flock of flies and requested Harry to work for them but Harry had other plans. Harry wanted to create a company of his own that would operate in both magical and muggle world but first he had to finish his Hogwarts education.

Just after graduating from MIT, Harry went back to England and sat for his private OWL's exam in the Ministry Of Magic. Subjects like Alchemy and Battle Magic was not available for students giving their OWL in Hogwarts but Harry had no problem in giving exam for the two subjects. Since Harry was the only one taking the exam and that too in the ministry, it didn't take very long to get his OWL's result. Harry scored an O+ in all of his subjects, all in all he got 12 Owls and was happily allowed to carry on his sixth year education in Hogwarts.

 **ooo0ooo**

"Get up Harry, we need to go."

Harry and Sirius were back in England and were currently staying in Harry's house in Greenwich, Sirius didn't want to go into his family house in Grimmauld Place since he had many bad memories of that place and Harry was happy to let his Godfather stay with him. Harry had fallen asleep on the couch while reading a book but his beauty sleep was interrupted by his Godfather.

Harry groaned, "What's going on Sirius?"

Sirius replied excitedly, "We need to get going."

"Where?"

"To Quidditch World Cup Final of course, Ireland and Bulgaria are going to face each other in one hell of a match."

Harry sighed, "Fine, I'll get ready."

Sirius wasn't done yet, "I have also invited all of your friends to join us and they have excepted it as well."

Harry eyed Sirius, he had no problem with his friends joining him but Harry knew Sirius very well. "What are you planning Sirius? Finals is after two days, why are you going this early?"

Sirius sighed and grumbled, "Why do you have to be so smart? You have been so busy with your studies so I decided to have some fun and organize a party to celebrate your achievement. Now go."

Harry and Sirius arrived outside Quidditch Trillenium Stadium, the whole area was filled with magical people and magical tents, funny thing was that the witches and wizards were trying to be in muggle dresses since the stadium was in muggle locality but their dress choice was so funny that even a child who don't know about proper dressing will laugh at them. Sirius led Harry through the swarm of the tents to a lone tent which looked much bigger, Harry entered the tent and there was a loud shout. "SURPRISE!"

Harry wasn't surprised since he already knew about the party, he looked around and found all of his friends, Dumbledore, Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel and a few other peoples. Sirius entered behind Harry and Tracey shouted at him, "You told him didn't you?"

Sirius replied guiltily, "Sorry Tracey, Harry is too smart for his own good."

Nicolas piped up, "Well no matter, let's do what we are here to do. Celebrate."

The tent was like a miniaturized manor and the party was going on in the entrance hall, Harry asked Sirius about such a ridiculous tent and Sirius laughed in reply. "My family were Purebloods Harry, they used this tent in camping trip. Our camping meant that the family will stay inside while the house elves will hunt, prepare food and serve. It wasn't until your mom took us to camping that I understood what really camping is." Harry had no reply, he was still stunned by the level of stupidity most wizards show. Sometimes Harry thought that with magic the wizards and wizards have forgotten the meaning of Common Sense.

Harry went toward the group of older people that was Nicolas, Perenelle and Dumbledore. "Hello Harry, we were talking about the Vibrant alloy that you created." Perenelle said as Harry approached them.

"Oh, have you tested the sample that I sent you?"

Nicolas nodded, "Yes and I have to say, I am beyond impressed."

Dumbledore added, "True, it's way above what I did after mastering alchemy. Your Vibrant is much more outstanding than my 12 Use of Dragon Blood."

"Thank you Prof Dumbledore." Harry said happily, "I am planning to combine magic with technology, I think it's possible to do magical feats with the help of Vibrant."

Nicolas nodded, "Yes, I saw the theory you proposed and I think it is possible. You should also visit Kamar Taj, maybe that theory will help you in your endeavour."

"I know; I was planning on doing that." Harry replied, "Using Dimensional energies in addition to magical may remove a few hitches that I am facing."

Dumbledore smiled, "I am still shocked by how you mastered the sorcery of muggles as well."

"I haven't mastered it Professor, Master Flamel has taught me the basics that he knows. I am going to master it once I go to Kamar Taj."

Nicolas added, "I talked with Shilay or the Ancient One as she now calls herself, she said that she'll be happy to have you as one of her students."

Harry was roaming around when he was approached by Hermione, "Hello Hermione, how've you been?"

"I'm good Harry. I wanted to ask you about the car you showed in your final project in MIT, there was just a small report and not much else. Are you planning to bring it to the market?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, I am still not satisfied with it. Even if it uses so little energy it'll be a headache to recharge the batteries every two days but still I'll be producing about 300 of those cars for sale. Since I haven't started the company I wanted to, Tony is helping me in producing them. Stark Industries will do the production and sell it but the logo will be mine, Tony will get 30 % of profits and the rest will be mine."

"What are you going to name it?" Hermione asked.

"The logo on the car will be a M, meaning Marauder. Its name is going to be Marauders Electric Thunder." Harry replied.

"So, your company name is going to be Marauders."

Harry laughed, "No, Marauders will be a branch of my company. I haven't decided the name yet but there's going to be a Potter in it for sure."

Hermione nodded, "Well, tell me when you plan to launch your car. My father was quite impressed by it and he wanted to buy one."

Harry was wandering around when two girls came toward him, one he knew very well and one he had only heard about. "Hello Daphne, and you must be Astoria."

Astoria nodded, "It's nice to meet you Harry Potter and thanks for that I Pod."

"No problem Astoria."

Daphne interjected, "Stori, why don't you go and find Luna or someone else. I have a few things to talk with Harry here." Astoria nodded and left, "Potter, you are going to teach me your cloning technique or I'm going to kill you."

Harry snorted, "Still giving threats Daphne. Cloning technique, are you talking about what I did in the great Hall when I caught Pettigrew?" Daphne gave a stiff nod so Harry continued, "Well you see Daphne, it depends on your intentions. You can make create illusions to do that trick or you can make clones of yourself which is much harder. What do you want to do?"

Daphne replied without missing a beat, "How about both?"

"I was expecting that." Harry said with a smile. "There are three ways of doing that Daphne, first two methods require the mastery in Mind Magic and the last method is something that is completely different field of study. If you are able to be a master of Mind Magic, I can teach you the Magic of Illusions that I learnt from Perenelle Flamel. For making clones of you there is a spell but the problem is its very difficult spell and requires quite a bit of power, you'll also need to master Mind Magic since if you create a clone and don't have the mental capability to control it you'll be permanently brain damage."

Daphne nodded in understanding, "I am not a master in Mind Magic and I won't be for many years, I am not as talented as you. What's the last method?"

"Well the last method will be a shock for you, after it is something that even muggles can do."

Harry got the reaction he was expecting from Daphne; Daphne nearly fell down in shock. "Pleas e tell me you are joking Potter?"

Harry gave a small laugh, "No Daphne, I am not joking. You see Daphne, Magic is a type of energy that us magical people can harness but there are other energies in the world as well. In ancient time a Squib named Agamotto found an amazing artefact with capabilities beyond imagination, he started using Dimensional energies to do what we magical can do like Transfiguration, Teleportation and other things. He called it Sorcery and the way to harness the Dimensional energies, Mystic Arts. The Mystic Arts are not as versatile as our magic but even a muggle can learn it."

"Wow, I never knew that. Did the ICW never thought about muggles doing that?"

Harry snorted, "The Master Of Mystic Arts keep their powers secret most of the time and the International Confederation of Wizards or ICW scoffed at them, according to ICW we are superior to them and Mystic Arts is pointless. But the truth is, a user of Mystic Arts can go toe to toe with our Aurors and even win."

"Do you know this Mystic Arts?" Daphne asked after the shock of what Harry revealed passed over.

"I know the basics that Master Flamel has taught me, I am planning to learn Mystic Arts in depth after Hogwarts. This'll be my last year in Hogwarts, I am going to give my NEWT's in this academic year."

"Teach me then." Daphne said with conviction, "You know so many things, things that I have never heard of so teach me."

Harry eyed Daphne but finally nodded, "Very well, I'll teach you what I can in Hogwarts this year."

 **ooo0ooo**

After the parts most people left and only Sirius, Harry and his friends stayed behind to watch the Quidditch World Cup Final. The group was divided between Ireland and Bulgaria; Sirius was in support of Bulgaria but Harry predicted Ireland to be the winner.

Bulgaria was a good team but they were solely dependent on Victor Krum who was said to be the best seeker in the world, Krum was the youngest international Quidditch player and he had no doubts on Krum's skill as a seeker but the Bulgarian team was not complimentary to Krum. On the other hand, Ireland had a completely well balanced team which had a very good team coordination. It was like last year match when Gryffindor played against Hufflepuff without Harry, Gryffindor had a completely balanced team even if Harry's replacement seeker wasn't very good but the whole Hufflepuff team was dependent on their seeker Cedric Diggory, even though Cedric catches the snitch the winning team would be Gryffindor.

Sirius was able to get the best seats for them, on the highest floor of the stadium. When Sirius, Harry and his group of friends reached the top there were only Ludo Bagman and Minister Of Magic Fudge inside the booth. "Oh, hello there Mr Black." Fudge then ignored everyone else and turned to Harry, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr Potter. I heard that you have got 12 OWL's with O+ in every subject, I would like to congratulate you for that. I hope you'll be in Hogwarts this year."

Harry grumbled internally but in the outside he kept a calm and composed face, "It's good to meet you Minister Fudge and yes I'll be in Hogwarts this year. I have to get my NEWT's after all."

Fudge nodded and then he left Harry to meet the Bulgarian minister, "We'll talk again Harry Potter."

After few minutes, most of Weasley family entered the booth. Harry was confused by it since he knew that Weasley's were not finally strong but his confusion went away from Arthur Weasley's next words, "I got these seats for us in lucky draw, they are the best seats in the whole stadium." The Weasley group included the father, Arthur Weasley, Ron, Percy, the twins and another red haired man who was Bill Weasley.

Suddenly a voice came from behind, "Good lord, Arthur," he said softly. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?" It was none other than Lucius Malfoy, he was standing there with a smug looking Draco and Narcissa Malfoy. The Weasley children except Percy glared at Lucius but Arthur shooed them away.

Draco noticed Harry and frowned, "Potter, look like you have come out of the hole you have been hiding in."

Harry snorted, "I am a Gryffindor Draco and that means a lion and Lion doesn't hide in holes but rats and snakes do, I think you remember what happened to the rat in Great Hall and if you don't want a repeat performance then shut your mouth."

Sirius who was beside Harry snorted, "Hello Lucy, long time no see. I heard you were trying get your hands on Black family wealth huh well unluckily for you, I have made my Godson my heir." Harry whipped his head and stared at Sirius, Sirius just shrugged. "It was your Birthday surprise but I just couldn't miss the chance of rubbing it on Malfoy's face." Lucius was glaring at Sirius angrily like he wanted to burn him then and there but Sirius wasn't done yet. "By the way, you should hope that my dear cousin Bella dosn't come out of Azkaban anytime soon. She is really pissed at you for not helping her." Lucius shuddered at the mention of Bellatrix. Sirius then looked at his cousin, "Cissy."

Narcissa just gave a small nod, "Sirius."

Draco suddenly pointed at Hermione, "What's a mudbloo. . ." but before he could finish a Stinging Hex hit him on his face courtesy of Harry.

Harry said, "It looks like you haven't taught proper manners to your son Mr Malfoy, you better do otherwise it won't be just a Stinging Hex."

Lucius glared at Harry and dragged Draco away while Narcissa followed behind them.

"Everyone ready?" Ludo Bagman spoke up, his round face gleaming like a great, excited Edam. "Minister - ready to go?"

"Ready when you are, Ludo," said Fudge comfortably.

Ludo whipped out his wand, directed it at his own throat, and said 'Sonorus!' and then spoke over the roar of sound that was now filling the packed stadium; his voice echoed over them, booming into every corner of the stands. "Ladies and gentlemen… welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

The spectators screamed and clapped. Thousands of flags waved, adding their discordant national anthems to the racket. The huge blackboard opposite them was wiped clear of its last message (Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans - A Risk With Every Mouthful!) and now showed BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND: 0.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce… the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

Hundreds of Veela's marched into the field and started dancing, Harry felt the Veela allure but his mind shield didn't let the allure affect him. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case with most men and even a few women in the stadium, Sirius and Neville were drooling and were about to get up from their seats but Harry held them in their place. The song stopped and the Veela started retreating, most men shouted in protest as they didn't want the Veela to go.

"And now," roared Ludo Bagman's voice, "kindly put your wands in the air… for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

Next moment, what seemed to be a great green-and-gold comet came zooming into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium, then split into two smaller comets, each hurtling toward the goal posts. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field, connecting the two balls of light. The crowd oooohed and aaaaahed, as though at a fireworks display. Now the rainbow faded and the balls of light reunited and merged; they had formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from it – the shamrock soared over them, and heavy gold coins rained from it, bouncing off their heads and seats. Squinting up at the shamrock, Harry realized that it was actually comprised of thousands of tiny little bearded men with red vests, each carrying a minute lamp of gold or green.

The great shamrock dissolved, the leprechauns drifted down onto the field on the opposite side from the veela, and settled themselves cross-legged to watch the match.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome - the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you - Dimitrov!"

A scarlet-clad figure on a broomstick, moving so fast it was blurred, shot out onto the field from an entrance far below, to wild applause from the Bulgarian supporters.

"Ivanova!"

A second scarlet-robed player zoomed out.

"Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand - Krum!"

Viktor Krum was thin, dark, and sallow-skinned, with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He looked like an overgrown bird of prey. It was hard to believe he was only eighteen.

"And now, please greet - the Irish National Quidditch Team!" yelled Bagman. "Presenting - Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand - Lynch!"

Seven green blurs swept onto the field; Harry spun a small dial on the side of his Omnioculars and slowed the players down enough to read the word "Firebolt" on each of their brooms and see their names, embroidered in silver, upon their backs.

"And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!"

A small and skinny wizard, completely bald but with a moustache wearing robes of pure gold to match the stadium, strode out onto the field. A silver whistle was protruding from under the moustache, and he was carrying a large wooden crate under one arm, his broomstick under the other.

Harry spun the speed dial on his Omnioculars back to normal, watching closely as Mostafa mounted his broomstick and kicked the crate open - four balls burst into the air: the scarlet Quaffle, the two black Bludgers, and Harry saw it for the briefest moment, before it sped out of sight, the minuscule winged Golden Snitch. With a sharp blast on his whistle, Mostafa shot into the air after the balls.

"Theeeeeeeey're OFF!" screamed Bagman. "And its Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!"

It was Quidditch as Harry had never seen it played before. He was pressing his Omnioculars so hard to his eyes that they were cutting into the bridge of his nose. The speed of the players was incredible - the Chasers were throwing the Quaffle to one another so fast that Bagman only had time to say their names.

Harry spun the slow dial on the right of his Omnioculars again, pressed the play by- play button on the top, and he was immediately watching in slow motion, while glittering purple lettering flashed across the lenses and the noise of the crowd pounded against his eardrums. HAWKSHEAD ATTACKING FORMATION, he read as he watched the three Irish Chasers zoom closely together, Troy in the centre, slightly ahead of Mullet and Moran, bearing down upon the Bulgarians. PORSKOFF PLOY flashed up next, as Troy made as though to dart upward with the Quaffle, drawing away the Bulgarian Chaser Ivanova and dropping the Quaffle to Moran. One of the Bulgarian Beaters, Volkov, swung hard at a passing Bludger with his small club, knocking it into Moran's path; Moran ducked to avoid the Bludger and dropped the Quaffle; and Levski, soaring beneath, caught it - "TROY SCORES!" roared Bagman, and the stadium shuddered with a roar of applause and cheers. "Ten zero to Ireland!"

"Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova - oh I say!" roared Bagman. One hundred thousand wizards gasped as the two Seekers, Krum and Lynch, plummeted through the centre of the Chasers, so fast that it looked as though they had just jumped from airplanes without parachutes. Harry followed their descent through his Omnioculars, squinting to see where the Snitch was –

"They're going to crash!" screamed Hermione next to Harry.

She was half right - at the very last second, Viktor Krum pulled out of the dive and spiralled off. Lynch, however, hit the ground with a dull thud that could be heard throughout the stadium. A huge groan rose from the Irish seats.

"Fool!" shouted Sirius. "Krum was feinting!"

"It's time-out!" yelled Bagman's voice, "as trained mediwizards hurry onto the field to examine Aidan Lynch!"

"He'll be okay, he only got ploughed!" Sirius said. "Which is what Krum was after, of course…"

The match went on for a long time as the Irelands were using their superior teamwork to score goals after goals and Bulgarians were unable to do anything other than hoping Krum would catch the Snitch quickly. There was a deafening groan from the crowd as a Bludger hit Krum on the face; Krum's nose looked broken, there was blood everywhere, but Hassan Mostafa didn't blow his whistle. He had become distracted, and Harry couldn't blame him; one of the Veela had thrown a handful of fire and set his broom tail alight. Harry wanted someone to realize that Krum was injured; even though he was supporting Ireland, Krum was the most exciting player on the field.

"Time-out! Ah, come on, he can't play like that, look at him -"

"Look at Lynch!" Harry yelled.

For the Irish Seeker had suddenly gone into a dive, and Harry was quite sure that this was no Wronski Feint; this was the real thing… "He's seen the Snitch!" Harry shouted. "He's seen it! Look at him go!" Half the crowd seemed to have realized what was happening; the Irish supporters rose in another great wave of green, screaming their Seeker on… but Krum was on his tail. How he could see where he was going, Harry had no idea; there were flecks of blood flying through the air behind him, but he was drawing level with Lynch now as the pair of them hurtled toward the ground again -

"They're going to crash!" shrieked Hermione.

"They're not!" roared Neville.

"Lynch is!" yelled Harry.

And he was right - for the second time, Lynch hit the ground with tremendous force and was immediately stampeded by a horde of angry veela.

"The Snitch, where's the Snitch?" bellowed Arthur Weasley, along the row.

"He's got it - Krum's got it - it's all over!" shouted Harry. Krum, his red robes shining with blood from his nose, was rising gently into the air, his fist held high, a glint of gold in his hand.

The scoreboard was flashing BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170 across the crowd, who didn't seem to have realized what had happened. Then, slowly, as though a great jumbo jet were revving up, the rumbling from the Ireland supporters grew louder and louder and erupted into screams of delight.

"IRELAND WINS!" Bagman shouted, who like the Irish, seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match. "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH - BUT IRELAND WINS — good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

Harry snorted, "I was expecting just that. So Sirius, you owe me 100 Galleons now."

"What did he catch the Snitch for?" Sirius bellowed, even as he jumped up and down, applauding with his hands over his head. "He ended it when Ireland were a hundred and sixty points ahead, the idiot!"

"He knew they were never going to catch up!" Harry shouted back over all the noise, also applauding loudly. "The Irish Chasers were too good… He wanted to end it on his terms, that's all…"

 **ooo0ooo**

 _AN: - I have taken the Whole Quidditch match from JK Rowling's Harry Potter: Goblet Of Fire. Those who have knowledge of Science principle would know that the car concept I wrote contradicts the Law Of Energy Conversion but since the story is a fiction you should let it go. Hope to see you in the next chapter, until then Toodles._


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

"Harry Potter" – Normal talking.

' _Charles Xavier_ ' – Talking with Telepathy

'Avada Kedavra' – Spells

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Battles And Tournaments**

Harry and his friends were inside their tent discussing the match when Sirius came in running, "Harry, everyone get ready. Quick."

"What's the matter Sirius?" Harry asked.

"There is a death Eater attack, the stadium has been burnt down and Anti Apparation and Portkey wards are up, we need to get out of here quickly." Sirius said in Hurry. Hermione gasped loudly and others were not also taking the news well.

Harry quickly took out a locket he was wearing and gave it to Sirius, "Everyone hold this, it is a one time emergency Portkey that can break through any ward. 'Potter's Home is in, 191 Greenwich London'. Now go!"

Sirius frowned, "What about you?"

"I'll come with Anubis but first I need to take care of these Death Eaters."

Before Sirius could protest Harry already vanished in the shadows with Anubis help. Sirius looked at the others, "We don't have time, come on touch the locket."

"Will Harry be all right?" Neville asked.

Sirius nodded, "I hope so, I have seen Harry duel Dumbledore and he can easily defeat me. Come on." Everyone touched the locket as Sirius shouted, "Activate!" They were whooped away from the tent through the Portkey that broke past the wards.

Harry arrived outside and looked around the whole scene. By the light of the few fires that were still burning, he could see people running away into the woods, fleeing something that was moving across the field toward them, something that was emitting odd flashes of light and noises like gunfire.

Loud jeering, roars of laughter, and drunken yells were drifting toward them; then came a burst of strong green light, which illuminated the scene. A crowd of wizards, tightly packed and moving together with wands pointing straight upward, was marching slowly across the field. Harry squinted at them… They didn't seem to have faces… Then he realized that their heads were hooded and their faces masked. High above them, floating along in midair, four struggling figures were being contorted into grotesque shapes. It was as though the masked wizards on the ground were puppeteers, and the people above them were marionettes operated by invisible strings that rose from the wands into the air.

Two of the figures were very small. More wizards were joining the marching group, laughing and pointing up at the floating bodies. Tents crumpled and fell as the marching crowd swelled. Once or twice Harry saw one of the marchers blast a tent out of his way with his wand. Several caught fire. The screaming grew louder.

The floating people were suddenly illuminated as they passed over a burning tent and Harry recognized one of them: Mr. Roberts, the campsite manager. The other three looked as though they might be his wife and children. One of the marchers below flipped Mrs. Roberts upside down with his wand; her nightdress fell down to reveal voluminous drawers and she struggled to cover herself up as the crowd below her screeched and hooted with glee.

Harry ran toward them with his wand in hand and started casting a flurry of Stunners and Bone Breakers, few of the masked men were able to shield themselves but others weren't lucky enough. Few of the masked man was about to use a torture Curse on Mr Roberts and his families, Anubis quickly took Harry in front of the Roberts family and Harry conjured a Granite Shield to defend from the multiple shouts of 'Crucio!'. Harry looked towards the Roberts family, "Get out of here, quick." They weren't needed to be told twice and ran away, a few masked men tried to fire curses at them but Harry defended their back.

There was a deathly silence bar the screaming around as the group of masked man stared at Harry and Harry stared back, "So, you are Death Eaters huh, how boring."

One of the masked man growled, "Harry Potter, looks like we have got a chance to avenge our master.

Harry grinned, "Your dear Voldyshorts couldn't defeat me, what makes you think that you can?"

That made them angry and they started firing curses at Harry, most curses were dark in nature with a few Unforgivables in the mix. Harry went on to work, he first started with defence by shielding against what he could and dodging the Unforgivables. Anubis was hiding in Harry's shadows and teleporting Harry around to help him dodge all the dangerous curses, it went on for a minute but finally the group stopped casting as they could see that they were not even able to touch Harry. One of the men shouted, "Why don't you back Potter, or are you too coward?"

Harry grinned, "If that is what you wish." About 9 more Harry's appeared and surrounded the group, then started the annihilation. The 10 Harry's started casting offensive spells in a flurry, Harry used a few dark curses combined with Transfiguration and the flock of masked men started dropping one by one. Harry would have ended them then and there but suddenly a larger group of Death Eaters came to their aid, the Death eaters tried to overpower Harry by their numbers and quickly destroyed the nine Clone Harry's but Harry wasn't going down. Anubis was randomly teleporting him around and Harry started casting much more lethal spells, he could hear many Death Eaters crying out loud as their body part was cut out by one of Harry's cutting Curses but Harry didn't stop to notice it.

The Aurors arrived at the scene and stared at the surrounding in shock, a 14 year old boy was battling a large number of Death Eaters and winning. Harry shouted without looking at the Auror's, "Are you going to just stand there or help me out here!" That seem to do the work as the Auror's joined forces with Harry. The Death Eater knew that they were not going to win so they started activating their emergency Portkeys and started disappearing, Harry could have stopped them with his powers but he didn't since Auror's were around him. Harry spotted a blonde man in the mask with a wand that was very similar to Lucius Malfoy reaching for his Portkey, a quick scan told harry that it was Lucius Malfoy indeed. Harry grinned and casted a strong dark Cutting Curse that hit Lucius left shoulder and cut off his arm just as his Portkey activated and he disappeared, Harry grinned knowing that Lucius Malfoy won't be having a left hand any time soon.

Unfortunately, all the unconscious or killed Death Eaters also disappeared through the emergency Portkeys and there was no one for the Aurors to apprehend. Suddenly there was a loud cry, 'Morsmordre!' A green light shot up into the sky and took form of a Skull with a snake, the dark symbol of Voldemort. Harry and the Aurors ran toward the scene but whoever it was had already fled.

An aristocratic looking woman came forward, "Mr Potter I am Amelia Bones, care to tell us what happened?"

Harry shrugged, "I saw a group of Death Eaters attacking the campsite manager Mr Roberts and his families so I decided to help, I was about to take care of that small group of Death Eaters but then the big one came. I was fighting them when you arrived and you were very late, let me tell you that."

Amelia nodded, "I know Mr Potter but we had to make sure that others were safe."

A young woman with unusually pink hair came beside Amelia, "That was bloody brilliant, I didn't know you could battle like that."

Harry smiled, "Thanks but do I know you, I seem to remember you from somewhere?"

"Oh, I was in my final year when you joined Hogwarts. I am Tonks by the way." Tonks replied.

"Are you Nymphadora Tonks, daughter of Andromeda Tonks, Sirius cousin."

Nymphadora hair changed to bright red and she glared at Harry, "I am leaving you for this time Potter, don't call me Nymphadora again."

Amelia interrupted, "Auror Tonks, would you mind taking Mr Potter back to his home."

"That won't be needed Miss Bones." Harry said as Anubis made himself visible startling a few nearby Aurors, "I'll see you later Miss Bones, Tonks it was nice meeting you." With that Harry disappeared in a swirl of shadows.

"Cool." Tonks said looking at the place where Harry was a few moments ago. Amelia eyed Tonks but Tonks shrugged in reply, "What? You can't disagree, that looked awesome."

Another dark skinned auror named Shackebolt spoke, "Madam Bones, didn't you get the feeling that you were talking with Dumbledore."

Amelia nodded, "If what I heard from my Niece is true then Harry Potter is an apprentice of Nicolas Flamel and Dumbledore."

Tonks added, "That would explain his skill, not even I can battle so many Death Eater at once and I am an Auror."

 **ooo0ooo**

Harry arrived in his house and found Sirius and his friends waiting for him, Dumbledore was also there. Just as Harry appeared Sirius jumped on his feet, "Harry, you ok?"

"I am completely fine Sirius; you don't have to worry about anything."

Sirius nodded, "Good."

Hermione shouted, "What gave you the ideas of fighting the Death Eaters Harry? Are you crazy or what?"

Harry shrugged, "Well, I have been called worse. But seriously speaking, I battled about 30 to 40 Death Eaters and barring a couple of them nobody was skilled."

Dumbledore spoke, "That's the thing about Death Eaters Harry, they have the advantage of numbers not skills. They are able to cause terror with their sheer numbers, what happened there?"

"Well I fought them and defeated a whole lot of them but then the Auror's arrived and the Death Eater's activated their Portkey, they were able to escape but I gave a parting shot to one Lucius Malfoy." Harry grinned, "I am pretty sure that dear Lucy won't be having a left hand for the foreseeable future."

Sirius laughed, "That's my boy."

Harry smiled and looked at his friends, "You should contact your home, they must be worried about you."

Daphne nodded, "Does your fireplace work?"

"Yes in both ways." Harry replied and then turned to Dumbledore, "There's one another thing, one of the Death Eaters left the dark symbol in the sky."

Dumbledore frowned, "That's not good, not good at all. I'll investigate the matter as soon as possible. I have given your Hogwart's letter to Sirius Harry, we'll talk more in Hogwarts." Harry nodded and Dumbledore stood up, "Goodbye everyone." With that Dumbledore left.

 **ooo0ooo**

Harry was back in Hogwarts, waiting for the first year students to come and the sorting ceremony to begin. The Weasley twins sat down across Harry, "Hey Harry."

"We heard you fought with 100 Death Eaters."

"Alone."

"On The Quidditch World Cup Night."

"You defeated the Death Eaters."

"Saved a few Damsel in Distress."

Harry snorted, "Hey Fred, George, I did fight Death Eaters but not 100 of them, the Prophet is doing what it does best, exaggerating things. All the articles concerning me was written by Rita Skeeter, you know how she is."

Fred nodded, "Yeah, she's a nasty bitch."

George then asked, "So, are you getting your OWL's this year?"

Harry smiled, "No, I gave the OWL's privately and I'll be joining you in sixth year for half year and then Seventh year. This year will be my last year at Hogwarts."

Angelina who was listening to the conversation spoke up, "It's not fair Harry, you joined Hogwarts after us and you'll finish before us."

Harry smiled, "What can I say, I am special."

Harry looked up at the staff table. There seemed to be rather more empty seats there than usual. Hagrid, of course, was still fighting his way across the lake with the first years; Professor McGonagall was presumably supervising the drying of the entrance hall floor, but there was another empty chair too, and Harry couldn't think who else was missing.

"Where's the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Hermione, who was also looking up at the teachers.

"What happened to Lupin?" Harry asked.

"Professor Lupin Harry, and he left. He was Werewolf and few Slytherin's found out about it and they created bad rumours about him, he had to leave because of complaints from some parents."

Harry nodded, Sirius had told him that Remus was a Werewolf and that's why he never contacted Harry but Harry wasn't happy with that explanation, he wasn't planning to forgive Remus any time soon. Harry scanned the table more carefully. Tiny little Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was sitting on a large pile of cushions beside Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher, whose hat was askew over her flyaway grey hair. She was talking to Professor Sinistra of the Astronomy department. On Professor Sinistra's other side was the sallow-faced, hook-nosed, greasy-haired Potions master, Snape - Harry's least favourite person at Hogwarts. Harry's loathing of Snape was matched only by Snape's hatred of him.

On Snape's other side was an empty seat, which Harry guessed was Professor McGonagall's. Next to it, and in the very centre of the table, sat Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, his sweeping silver hair and beard shining in the candlelight, his magnificent deep green robes embroidered with many stars and moons. The tips of Dumbledore's long, thin fingers were together and he was resting his chin upon them, staring up at the ceiling through his half-moon spectacles as though lost in thought. Harry glanced up at the ceiling too. It was enchanted to look like the sky outside, and he had never seen it look this stormy. Black and purple clouds were swirling across it, and as another thunderclap sounded outside, a fork of lightning flashed across it.

"Oh hurry up," Ron Weasley moaned loudly, "I could eat a hippogriff."

The words were no sooner out of his mouth than the doors of the Great Hall opened and silence fell. Professor McGonagall was leading a long line of first years up to the top of the Hall. They appeared to have swum across the lake rather than sailed, all of them were shivering with a combination of cold and nerves as they filed along the staff table and came to a halt in a line facing the rest of the school.

Professor McGonagall now placed a three-legged stool on the ground before the first years and, on top of it, an extremely old, dirty patched wizard's hat. The first years stared at it. So did everyone else. For a moment, there was silence. Then a long tear near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat broke into song:

A thousand years or more ago,

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin, from fin.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own house, for each

Did value different virtues

In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide

Their favorites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones

When they were dead and gone?

'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head

The founders put some brains in me

So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind

And tell where you belong!

The Great Hall rang with applause as the Sorting Hat finished.

"That's not the song it sang when it Sorted us," said Harry, clapping along with everyone else.

"Sings a different one every year," said Neville. "It's got to be a pretty boring life, hasn't it, being a hat? I suppose it spends all year making up the next one."

Professor McGonagall was now unrolling a large scroll of parchment. "When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool," she told the first years. "When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table. 'Ackerley, Stewart!" And thus the sorting ceremony began.

After the sorting was over the welcoming feast started, and it was grand just like Harry remembered. After everyone finished the Desserts arrived and Harry didn't waste a moment to fill his plates with Trecale Tart, his favourite. When the puddings too had been demolished, and the last crumbs had faded off the plates, leaving them sparkling clean, Albus Dumbledore got to his feet again. The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once, so that only the howling wind and pounding rain could be heard.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered. I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices."

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What?" Harry gasped, this can't happen, he was in his last year of Hogwarts and won't be able to play Quidditch. He looked around at Fred and George, his fellow members of the Quidditch team. They were mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore, apparently too appalled to speak. Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swivelled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark grey hair, then began to walk up toward the teachers' table. A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling. Hermione gasped.

The lightning had thrown the man's face into sharp relief, and it was a face unlike any Harry had ever seen. It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces are supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening. One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye - and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness.

The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbhedore shook it, muttering words Harry couldn't hear. He seemed to be making some inquiry of the stranger, who shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to the empty seat on his right-hand side.

The stranger sat down, shook his mane of dark gray hair out of his face, pulled a plate of sausages toward him, raised it to what was left of his nose, and sniffed it. He then took a small knife out of his pocket, speared a sausage on the end of it, and began to eat. His normal eye was fixed upon the sausages, but the blue eye was still darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the Hall and the students.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with applause, but none of the staff or students chapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid, who both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly. Everyone else seemed too transfixed by Moody's bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him.

"So, he is Mad Eye Moody." Harry said looking at the old man with eye patch.

"You know about him?" asked Hermione.

"Not really, no. I just know that he is one of the best Auror and half of the Azkaban is filled due to him." Harry answered back.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er - but maybe this is not the time… no…" said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament… well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"Death toll?" Hermione whispered, looking alarmed. But her anxiety did not seem to be shared by the majority of students in the Hall; many of them were whispering excitedly to one another, and Harry himself was far more interested in hearing about the tournament than in worrying about deaths that had happened hundreds of years ago.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" Fred Weasley hissed down the table, his face lit with enthusiasm at the prospect of such glory and riches. He was not the only person who seemed to be visualizing himself as the Hogwarts champion. At every House table, Harry could see people either gazing raptly at Dumbledore, or else whispering fervently to their neighbours. But then Dumbledore spoke again, and the Hall quieted once more.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" — Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, and the Weasley twins were suddenly looking furious - "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred's and George's mutinous faces.

"I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen. The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Dumbledore sat down again and turned to talk to Mad-Eye Moody. There was a great scraping and banging as all the students got to their feet and swarmed toward the double doors into the entrance hall.

Harry smiled, "Looks like this year is going to be very interesting."

 **ooo0ooo**

The classes went on like usual with Harry having no trouble in any classes, Snape still hated him so that wasn't new but all in all it was looking good. Harry quickly found himself much ahead of all sixth years so in the middle of October Harry went ahead by a year and joined the seventh year classes. Mad Eye Moody was an unusual teacher but he at least taught something unlike Quirrell or Lockhart. In light of the recent Death Eater attack in Quidditch World Cup. Dumbledore gave Moody permission to tell all fourth year and above about Unforgivables. Moody used the three curses in the class and put every student under 'Imperio' in order to build up resistance against the curse, when Moody tried to use the curse on Harry it didn't do a thing. "Potter, how are you resisting it?"

The Imperio curse worked by effecting the victim's mind but Harry's mind was untouchable, "I am a master of Mind Arts Professor." Moody nodded in understanding and from there started discussing Occlumency and Legilimency.

Finally, a couple of days before Halloween the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived. The Beauxbatons party was all female with their headmaster Madam Maxim who was so tall that even Hagrid would have trouble talking with her, one girl in particular had a particular effect on most Hogwart's population as she was a Quarter Veela. The Durmstrang arrived next leaded by their headmaster Karkaroff who was a former Death Eater that was allowed to roam free after he revealed names of many Death Eaters. But the biggest surprise was one Durmstrang student, Victor Krum.

At the Welcoming Feast, Ludo Bagman and Percy Weasley were sitting on the head table with the Professors as Ministry representatives. After the Welcoming feast was over and the golden plates were wiped clean, Dumbledore stood up. A pleasant sort of tension seemed to fill the Hall now. Harry felt a slight thrill of excitement, wondering what was coming. Several seats down from them, Fred and George were leaning forward, staring at Dumbledore with great concentration.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. The casket, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Weasley and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways… their magical prowess - their daring - their powers of deduction - and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: The Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue white flames. Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

 **ooo0ooo**

The Students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students arrived on Friday and the Harry went to the Flamel Manor on the next day as it was a Weekend. Harry had already completed his Alchemy apprenticeship under Master Flamel but Nicolas had still a lot more to teach than just Alchemy and Harry had no problems in learning. Harry decided to skip the class on Halloween and just like every year he had no plans of attending the Halloween feast, even when it was the day for choosing Triwizard Champions. Unfortunately, Fate had other plans for one Harry Potter.

The Halloween feast seemed to take much longer than usual. Perhaps because it was their second feast in two days. At long last, the golden plates returned to their original spotless state; there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the Hall, which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant as anyone. Ludo Bagman was beaming and winking at various students while Percy was just sitting there like a monk.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting… A few people kept checking their watches…

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped. Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white. "The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum." storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

Silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next…

And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment. "The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off toward the head table to stand beside the other two champions. Indeed, the applause for Cedric went on so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real —"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him. The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment. Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out - "Harry Potter."

 **ooo0ooo**

 _AN: - A reviewer named DanielHimura pointed out that I am rushing, and he is right. If I take too long to show all of Harry's classes and Hogwarts moments, then it will be a long harry Potter story with just him having mutant abilities. Even though I am an Engineer, I have no idea about MIT classes and its system so I can't write it. I want to finish Hogwarts and go to The X Men and MCU part, Voldemort is just an ant on the scale of things that will come in the future. Hope to see you all in the next chapter, until then Toodles._


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

"Harry Potter" – Normal talking.

' _Charles Xavier_ ' – Talking with Telepathy

'Avada Kedavra' – Spells

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Tournaments And Magical Creatures**

There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out - "Harry Potter."

There was an eerie silence in the Great Hall, Dumbledore was looking very angry. "I'll ask only once, who put Harry Potter's name in the goblet? I'll find out later on so it's better if you come forward right now?"

No one spoke but the silence was broken by Karkaroff, "potter must have put his name in the goblet somehow."

Dumbledore glared at Karkaroff, "Headmaster Karkaroff, Harry Potter hasn't been in Hogwarts after he left the day you arrived here." Dumbledore looked around, "Very well, when the one who is responsible for this is found out, he or she will be given a punishment that'll be remembered for ages to come." Dumbledore took out his wand and sent a Patronous massage to Harry.

Madam Maxime spoke up, "This is not fair Dumbledore, Hogwarts can't have two champions."

"Madam Maxime, you don't understand the gravity of the situation." Dumbledore replied. "It's not fair on anyone, Harry Potter is skilled enough to compete in this tournament and win and none of the champions will be able to compete against him."

Fleur grunted and said arrogantly., "What's so special about a little boy?"

Cedric who was standing beside her laughed, "Don't say it in front of Harry Fleur or he'll make you eat your words, Harry Potter is not someone you want to make an enemy with."

Dumbledore added, "Cedric is right Miss Delacour, Harry is right now in Hogwart's seventh year while his peers are in fourth and that's because he was absent from Hogwarts for a year. If that is not enough for you, Harry Potter is the apprentice of the founder of your school, Nicolas Flamel."

That shut her up, even Madam Maxime looked a bit wary.

 **ooo0ooo**

Harry was sitting in front of his parent's graves, every year from when he found out about magic he had been coming here on Halloween and this year was the same. Unfortunately, the peace Harry was feeling was broken by Dumbledore's Phoenix Patronus. "We have a problem Harry, your name has been selected by the Goblet Of Fire and now you are the Fourth champion. I know where you are right now but please come to the Great Hall as quickly as possible." Harry stood up angrily, Anubis who was beside him understood Harry's intentions and took him to the Hogwarts Great Hall.

Everyone was whispering about what happened when shadows started dancing in the middle of the Great Hall, everyone went silent as two figure emerged from the shadows. One very pissed off Harry Potter and beside him, his familiar Shadow Wolf Anubis who was growling. Harry stalked forward, "Professor Dumbledore, what's the meaning of this?"

Dumbledore handed Harry a parchment with his written on it, "This came out of the Goblet and now you are bound to participate in the tournament."

Harry glared at the small parchment and crumbled it in his hands, Harry looked upward toward the ceiling where a camera was fitted and he took out three small metallic spheres from his pocket and rolled it on the ground. Everyone looked on in wonder as the metal balls stopped in the form of a triangle and a hologram screen lit up showing the picture of Hogwarts. "Aurora, connect to the Hogwarts system and find out who is the one responsible for putting my name inside the Goblet."

The Purebloods looked on in confusion while most of the Halfblood's and muggles gasped at the level of technology Harry was showing, a video started running on the Hologram that showed every attempt of putting names in the goblet. "Found it Sir." A female voice said startling most of them. The video focused on Mad Eye Moody chanting something on the goblet and then putting a parchment in it, the photo zoomed in and the letters on the parchment was clearly visible. 'Harry Potter'.

Moody was fidgeting as Harry turned toward him, Dumbledore and the other teachers looked shocked. "Professor Moody, mind explaining it." Harry asked in a flat voice.

Suddenly Moody pointed his staff toward Harry and cried out, 'Avada Kedavra'. The whole hall was shocked as the green killing curse went zooming towards Harry but for Harry time was completely slow.

Harry used his powers the moment Moody used the killing Curse, he waved his hands and the three Metal balls lined up in the direction of the Killing curse, "Expand." Harry said and let the time resume. The Metal Balls were one of Harry's experiments with the Alloy Vibrant, it was a combination of Magic and Technology but it still wasn't completed. The three Vibrant alloy balls changed shape by joining with each other and then expanding in to circular shield, the Killing Curse hit the Vibrant shield and the shield absorbed the curse. There was a stunned silence but Dumbledore quickly hit Moody with a Stunner knocking him out, at the same time Harry dived inside Moody's mind.

To Harry's shock, the man was not Moody rather he was Barty Crouch Jnr who was here to get Harry in the tournament at the orders of Voldemort. Harry was ready to explode in anger when he found out that Pettigrew was able to escape before the Auror's could put him in Azkaban and Fudge put the whole things under wraps, it was Pettigrew who found Voldemort and bought him to Barty. Unfortunately, Barty didn't know where Voldemort was. Harry looked at Dumbledore, "Professor, this man is not Moody. It's Barty Crouch Jnr who has been using Polyjuice to be Moody." And just then the effects of Polyjuice also started wearing off.

"Blimey!" Ludo Bagman cried out, "He was supposed to be dead, how did he came here?"

Dumbledore looked at Percy, "Mr Weasley, please contact the Aurors." Percy nodded and hurried off. "Severus, take him to the Dungeons and keep Viretaserum ready." Snape gave a stiff nod, he rapped Barty Crouch Jnr in magical ropes and walked away while taking a floating and bound Barty with him.

Cedric was looking at the Shield that stopped the Killing Curse and it was giving a greenish aura, he was about to touch it when Harry shouted. "Don't! Don't touch it!" Cedric quickly backed away. "This is storing the Killing Curse Cedric; the curse will hit you if you touch it." Harry said making Cedric sweat in relief, he would have been dead if Harry hadn't stopped him.

"Is this Vibrant Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes Professor, it's still in experimental stage so it's not complete." Harry looked at the shield and spoke, "Break Up." The Shield started to dismantle and turn back to three balls but with a new greenish glow to it. Harry conjured a glass case and floated the three glowing balls inside it.

Madam Maxime asked, "What is that thing?"

Before Harry could reply Dumbledore interjected, "It's Harry's achievement in Alchemy. Now, please disperse everyone and champions please meet here tomorrow morning to get the details about the first task." Dumbledore then looked at Harry, "Do you have something?" Harry nodded, "Then let's go to my office." Harry walked near Dumbledore and Anubis quickly took them to Dumbledore's office.

The Hogwarts students knew about Harry's talent so they were not that bothered but the Beauxbatons and Durmstang people were looking shell shocked. Fleur had her mouth wide open and Cedric smirked at this, "Are you going to call him Little Boy anymore?"

 **ooo0ooo**

"Why would Voldemort want you in the Triwizard Tournament? What could he gain from you being in the tournament?"

Harry shrugged, "No idea Professor, I can't think of anything. Barty was told to get me in the tournament and he would have received his next orders from Voldemort later on." Harry sighed, "You know, if you hadn't forced me to not scan minds of everyone in Hogwarts then this wouldn't have happened today. I would have found the truth about fake Moody the day he entered Hogwarts."

"I know Harry, but I believe it's morally wrong to get inside anyone's head just because you want to know everything." Dumbledore added, "If Moody wasn't an impostor then you would have invaded a person's privacy."

Harry sighed since he knew Dumbledore was right, "Did you have any progress with the Horcrux's?"

Dumbledore nodded, "I have concluded that Tom had used a few valuable items to create his Horcrux's. First there is the Slytherin locket, then Hufflepuff's Cup, Ravenclaw's Diadem and the Gaunt family ring. I don't know about the last Horcrux neither have I found the location of any Horcrux. But I was thinking something, you said that you can talk to me with your Telepathy even if I am on the other side of the planet so why can't you find Tom and the Horcrux's."

Harry replied, "I can reach you if you are on the other side of the planet because I know you Professor, every mind is different and thus it is very hard to find someone if they are out of a 10 mile radius. If Voldemort is within 10 miles I would have found him but unfortunately he is not. The Horcrux are completely another matter, they are shards of soul with just a miniscule mind. My power is not strong enough yet to detect such small amount of mind, Professor Xavier may be able to find them but for now I can't. But I have been working on something that may help us."

"Are you designing a Cerebro like Mr Xavier's for yourself?"

Harry nodded, "Yes I am but not the same, the Cerebro is too big and takes a lot of space. I am trying to use Vibrant to create a miniature version of Cerebro that I can wear like Helmet whenever I need it. Once it is complete, I can find Tom and his Horcrux no matter where they are, they won't be able to hide from me.

"Then I hope you complete it as quickly as possible." Dumbledore stood up, "You should go Harry, the Auror's are here and I'll be having Barty talk under Veriteserum and find out how Pettigrew escaped." Harry nodded and left Dumbledore's office.

 **ooo0ooo**

The next morning Harry was standing in Dumbledore's office with Cedric Diggory, Victor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Madam Maxime, Karkaroff, Ludo Bagman, Percy Weasley and real Moody who was found bound inside his own trunk.

"There must be some way to deal with this situation, we can't have 4 champions in a Triwizard tournament." Karkaroff argued.

Dumbledore asked Percy, "Percy, you have read the rulebook. What should be done?"

"Well professor there hasn't been any such case in the past. We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."

Bagman added, "Weasley here know the rulebook back to front. The Triwizard Tournament will now have 4 champions."

"I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students," said Karkaroff. He had dropped his unctuous tone and his smile now. His face wore a very ugly look indeed. "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore."

"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that," said Bagman. "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out - it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament -"

"- in which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!" exploded Karkaroff. "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"

"Empty threat, Karkaroff," growled Moody. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract. Convenient, eh?"

Dumbledore spoke, "We have no other choice but to allow Harry to compete in the tournament. Well, shall we crack on, then?" he said, rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Ludo, want to do the honours?"

"Yes," Bagman said excitedly, "instructions. Yes… the first task…"

"The first task is designed to test your daring," he told Harry, Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor, "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard… very important. The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

Harry scoffed, "I am not going to put my NEWT's on hold for this bullshit."

Percy looked at Harry in horror, "This is not 'Bullshit' Mr Potter, it's a prestige to be a Triwizard Tournament Champion. If you win you'll get eternal glory, honour and fame with a prize money of 1000 Galleons."

Harry snorted, "Well let me explain it to you then Mr Weasley. I am given the title of Boy Who Lived, what will I do with more glory and fame. I am an apprentice of Nicolas Flamel so I have honour as well. The prize money of 1000 Galleons right, I get 1000 Galleons in my Trust Vault every year and I am also the heir of my godfather Sirius Black, 1000 Galleons is nothing for me. So, 'Bullshit'." There was a complete silence as everyone stared at Harry in shock. Harry looked at Dumbledore, "I'll be going Professor, I have classes to attend to." Dumbledore nodded and Harry left.

 **ooo0ooo**

'Enervate'

Daphne groaned loudly as she woke up, "Damn you Harry, how did you get me?"

Harry smiled, "You have a habit of completely forgetting your defence when you start your offence. It's not a bad style but for this way of duelling you have to completely overshadow your opponent and force him or her into defence, if your opponent gets even a single chance to counter then you are done for."

"So, what should I do? Should I change my style completely or what?" Daphne asked as she stood up. Just as Harry promised he had been training Daphne and he was using Room Of Requirements for the purpose.

"Changing style is easier said than done. There is always a chance that your opponent will be able to counter you, you need to increase the speed of your spellcasting and try new spell chains that you are comfortable with. Spells don't always have to be flashy and powerful but they need to be effective and should be casted in right sequence at right time, you try to go for different spells even though you don't have enough practice with it. My suggestion is that you should use the spells that you are most comfortable with and try to use it randomly but consistently."

Harry and Daphne left the Room Of Requirements as their free time was over and both of them need to reach their classes. They were on the third floor when they came face to face with Draco and his two bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle. Draco glared at the two of them, he had tried a lot to get Daphne and Tracey away from Harry but Daphne always froze his bits. "Potter, you know that people have been killed in this tournament. I hope this year it's you."

Harry snorted, "That's very kind of you Daddy's Bitch, I am happy to know that you care about my death. But tell me, how's dear Lucy doing without his left hand." Draco was burning red in anger, "You know, I was the one who separated your daddy's left hand from his body. I heard he hasn't come out of his house in months, is daddy dearest shying to show that he is handicapped now."

Draco was fuming, he took out his wand but suddenly his hands flew away from his hands but not to Harry. Draco turned around and gulped, Mad Eye Moody was standing behind him with his magical eye creepily staring at him. "Learn to handle a wand first Malfoy then think about casting a spell, even a child holds his toy strongly than you do your wand." Moody said in a gruff voice and tossed Draco's wand back at him. "Now scurry along, I don't like your ferret face." Draco left with one last glare and his cronies followed him. Moody looked towards Harry, "Potter, you are needed. There's a wand weighing ceremony that needed to be done and you have taken part in it as well."

Harry nodded and looked at Daphne, "I'll see you later Daphne." Daphne gave a small nod and left, "Let's go then Professor Moody."

Harry and Moody arrived in a fairly small classroom. most of the desks had been pushed away to the back of the room, leaving a large space in the middle; three of them, however, had been placed end-to-end in front of the blackboard and covered with a long length of velvet. Five chairs had been set behind the velvet-covered desks, and Ludo Bagman was sitting in one of them, talking to a witch Harry know to be one of the nastiest person in the world, it was Rita Skeeter. Since Rita was not from Hogwarts, Harry was free to get inside her head without breaking his promise to Dumbledore. Harry took a few seconds to dive inside her head and find Rita's greatest secret, she was an unregistered Animagus. Rita had a Water Beetle Animagus form and she constantly used it to spy on people.

Bagman suddenly spotted Harry, got up quickly, and bounded forward. "Ah, here he is! Champion number four! In you come, Harry, in you come… nothing to worry about, it's just the wand weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment. "We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead," said Bagman. "The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photoshoot. This is Rita Skeeter," he added, gesturing toward the witch in magenta robes. "She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet…"

"Maybe not that small, Ludo," said Rita Skeeter, her eyes on Harry. "I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry before we start?" she said to Bagman, but still gazing fixedly at Harry. "The youngest champion, you know… to add a bit of colour."

"Maybe later Miss Skeeter." Harry gave a sickening smile and added, "Right now, I have an urge to crush beetles under my foot."

"Huh, what an odd urge." Ludo said but Rita was sweating nervously, just then the headmaster of the three school arrived with Mr Ollivander. Harry with the other champions sat on a table while the Judges took another table.

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" said Dumbledore, taking his place at the judges' table and talking to the champions. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" said Mr. Ollivander, stepping into the empty space in the middle of the room.

Fleur Delacour swept over to Mr. Olhivander and handed him her wand.

"Hmm…" he said.

He twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it chose to his eyes and examined it carefully.

"Yes," he said quietly, "nine and a half inches… inflexible… rosewood… and containing… dear me…"

"An hair from the head of a Veela," said Fleur. "One of my grandmother's."

"Yes," said Mr. Ollivander, "yes, I've never used veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands… however, to each his own, and if this suits you…"

Mr. Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand, apparently checking for scratches or bumps; then he muttered, "Orchideous!" and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip.

"Very well, very well, it's in fine working order," said Mr. Ollivander, scooping up the flowers and handing them to Fleur with her wand. "Mr. Diggory, you next." Fleur glided back to her seat, smiling at Cedric as he passed her.

"Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it?" said Mr. Ollivander, with much more enthusiasm, as Cedric handed over his wand. "Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn… must have been seventeen hands; nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Twelve and a quarter inches… ash… pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition… You treat it regularly?"

"Polished it last night," said Cedric, grinning.

Mr. Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of Cedric's wand, pronounced himself satisfied, and then said, "Mr. Krum, if you please."

Viktor Krum got up and slouched, round-shouldered and duck-footed, toward Mr. Ollivander. He thrust out his wand and stood scowling, with his hands in the pockets of his robes.

"Hmm," said Mr. Olhivander, "this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I… however…"

He lifted the wand and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes.

"Yes… hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" he shot at Krum, who nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees… quite rigid… ten and a quarter inches… Avis!"

The hornbeam wand let off a blast hike a gun, and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end and through the open window into the watery sunlight.

"Good," said Mr. Ollivander, handing Krum back his wand. "Which leaves… Mr. Potter."

Harry got to his feet and walked past Krum to Mr. Ollivander. He handed over his wand.

"Aaaah, yes," said Mr. Ohlivander, his pale eyes suddenly gleaming. "Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember. Elder Wood . . . with Thunderbird Feather core rapped in a tail from your familiar Shadow Wolf, a powerful wand that has been put to good use."

Mr. Ollivander spent much longer examining Harry's wand than anyone else's. Eventually, however, he made a fountain of wine shoot out of it, and handed it back to Harry, announcing that it was still in perfect condition.

"Thank you all," said Dumbledore, standing up at the judges' table. "You may go back to your lessons now - or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end."

 **ooo0ooo**

It wasn't hard to find what the first task was; Harry was roaming in the Forbidden Forest with Anubis in his Wampus Cat Animagus form when he heard the roar. On inspection Harry found that there were four big mother dragons, here for the first task. Later Hagrid tried to tell Harry about but Harry told him that he already knew.

Harry was sitting near the Black Lake, enjoying the silence and peace. He needed with everything that was going on, Dragons for the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament, some problem that was not letting him complete his miniature Cerebro. He needed some time alone in peace without caring about a single thing in the world.

The peace was broken as Hermione, Luna and Neville joined him. Hermione asked, "Are you ready for the first task tomorrow Harry?"

Harry shrugged, "I know what it is, I haven't prepared anything as I am planning to take it on fly."

"Really, what's the first task?" Neville asked.

Harry smiled, "Now, I can't tell you that after all it's supposed to be a surprise."

Suddenly Luna spoke, "Weather needs to change tomorrow Harry, you would have to be the one to do that."

Harry frowned trying to make up the meaning of what Luna meant and then it hit him, "Why Luna?"

Luna gave a dreamy smile, "It's for your luck in future."

"Wait a minute." Hermione interjected, "What weather change? What Luck?"

Harry smiled, "Now, now Hermione. You don't want spoilers for tomorrow do you?" Hermione grumbled and the three friends laughed.

The next day McGonagall collected Harry and took him to the edge of the forest where the arena was created, they reached a trunk as McGonagall spoke. "You're to go in here with the other champions and wait for your turn, Potter. Mr. Bagman is in there… he'll be telling you the - the procedure… Good luck."

Harry nodded, "Thanks Professor." With that Harry went inside.

Fleur Delacour was sitting in a corner on a how wooden stool. She didn't look nearly as composed as usual, but rather pale and clammy. Viktor Krum looked even surlier than usual, which Harry supposed was his way of showing nerves. Cedric was pacing up and down. When Harry entered, Cedric gave him a small smile, which Harry returned, feeling the muscles in his face working rather hard, as though they had forgotten how to do it.

"Harry! Good-o!" said Bagman happily, looking around at him. "Come in, come in, make yourself at home!"

Bagman looked somehow like a slightly overblown cartoon figure, standing amid all the palefaced champions. He was wearing his old Wasp robes again. "Well, now we're all here - time to fill you in!" said Bagman brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag" - he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them - "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different - er - varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too… ah, yes… your task is to collect the golden egg!"

Harry looked around to see that no one looked too shocked and that must have meant they too know about the Dragons as well. And in no time at all, hundreds upon hundreds of pairs of feet could be heard passing the tent, their owners talking excitedly, laughing, joking… Harry felt as separate from the crowd as though they were a different species. And then – it seemed like about a second later to Harry - Bagman was opening the neck of the purple silk sack.

"Ladies first," he said, offering it to Fleur Delacour.

She put a shaking hand inside the bag and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon - a Welsh Green. It had the number two around its neck and Harry knew, by the fact that Fleur showed no sign of surprise, but rather a determined resignation, that he had been right: Madame Maxime had told her what was coming.

The same held true for Krum. He pulled out the scarlet Chinese Fireball. It had a number three around its neck. He didn't even blink, just sat back down and stared at the ground.

Cedric put his hand into the bag, and out came the blueish-grey Swedish Short - Snout, the number one tied around its neck. Knowing what was left, Harry put his hand into the silk bag and pulled out the Hungarian Horntail, and the number four. It stretched its wings as he looked down at it, and bared its minuscule fangs.

"Well, there you are!" said Bagman. "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right?"

A whistle had blown somewhere.

"Good lord, I've got to run!" said Bagman in alarm, and he hurried off.

Cedric was the first one to go. The crowd screamed… yelled… gasped like a single many-headed entity, as Cedric did whatever he was doing to get past the Swedish Short-Snout. Krum was still staring at the ground. Fleur had now taken to retracing Cedric's steps, around and around the tent. And Bagman's commentary made everything much, much worse… Horrible pictures formed in Harry's mind as he heard: "Oooh, narrow miss there, very narrow"… "He's taking risks, this one!"… "Clever move - pity it didn't work!"

And then, after about fifteen minutes, Harry heard the deafening roar that could mean only one thing: Cedric had gotten past his dragon and captured the golden egg.

"Very good indeed!" Bagman was shouting. "And now the marks from the judges!"

But he didn't shout out the marks; Harry supposed the judges were holding them up and showing them to the crowd.

"One down, three to go!" Bagman yelled as the whistle blew again. "Miss Delacour, if you please!"

Fleur was trembling from head to foot; Harry felt more warmly toward her than he had done so far as she heft the tent with her head held high and her hand clutching her wand. He and Krum were left alone, at opposite sides of the tent, avoiding each other's gaze.

The same process started again…"Oh I'm not sure that was wise!" they could hear Bagman shouting gleefully. "Oh… nearly! Careful now… good lord, I thought she'd had it then!" Ten minutes later, Harry heard the crowd erupt into applause once more… Fleur must have been successful too. A pause, while Fleur's marks were being shown… more clapping… then, for the third time, the whistle.

"And here comes Mr. Krum!" cried Bagman, and Krum slouched out, leaving Harry quite alone.

He felt much more aware of his body than usual; very aware of the way his heart was pumping fast, and his fingers tingling with fear… yet at the same time, he seemed to be outside himself, seeing the walls of the tent, and hearing the crowd, as though from far away.

"Very daring!" Bagman was yelling, and Harry heard the Chinese Fireball emit a horrible, roaring shriek, while the crowd drew its collective breath. "That's some nerve he's showing - and - yes, he's got the egg!"

Applause shattered the wintery air like breaking glass; Krum had finished – it would be Harry's turn any moment.

Harry stood up, noticing dimly that his legs seemed to be made of marshmallow. He waited. And then he heard the whistle blow. He walked out through the entrance of the tent, the panic rising into a crescendo inside him. And now he was walking past the trees, through a gap in the enclosure fence, he saw everything in front of him as though it was a very highly coloured dream.

There were hundreds and hundreds of faces staring down at him from stands that had been magicked there since he'd last stood on this spot. And there was the Horntail, at the other end of the enclosure, crouched low over her clutch of eggs, her wings half-furled, her evil, yellow eyes upon him, a monstrous, scaly, black lizard, thrashing her spiked tail, heaving yard-long gouge marks in the hard ground. The crowd was making a great deal of noise, but whether friendly or not, Harry didn't know or care.

Harry smiled and looked up at the sky, it was a clear sky with sun shining. "Well Luna, let's hope you are right." Harry made an illusion of himself that went forward without even the wand in his hand while Harry stayed behind invisible. "Let's give them a show."

The illusion Harry walked forward in front of the Hungarian Horntail and proclaimed loudly, "Well Mrs Dragon, I want that golden egg from your nest." Horntail growled but the illusion Harry continued, "Why don't you hand it over or I'll have to fry you."

The crowd was looking at Harry like he had gone mad. Ludo was commenting, "Well Mr Potter is showing his Gryffindor bravery and is demanding from the dangerous Hungarian Horntail, we hope Mr Potter has a plan. The Hung. . . Oh No!" The Dragon opened its wide mouth and a big jet of flame rushed out of it and engulfed Harry. Draco Malfoy was screaming with happiness while Harry's friends were too shocked to see what just happened but Luna and Daphne had a small smile on their face.

Karkaroff scoffed in the judges table, "Well that is the end of the great Harry Potter."

Dumbledore smiled, "Now, Now Karkaroff, the task has just started."

The Horntail stopped spewing flames and to the shock of everyone in the stadium, Harry Potter was standing there completely unharmed with not even a single burning mark on him.

Sirius who was there to see Harry competing in the tournament grinned, "The legacy of Marauders lives on. Let's go Prongslet."

"Well Mrs Dragon, I did warn you about the consequences." With that the illusion ended and the sky changed. It started raining and thunderclouds were covering the whole arena, suddenly a lightning came down and stuck the Hungarian Horntail dead on. The Horntail howled in pain but one after another multiple Lightning bolts hit her, there was high pitch screech sound in the air as a majestic bird came out of the Thunderclouds. It was completely black in colour with three pair of wings, blue lightning was dancing across it's feathers and the whole scene looked like a beautiful view from some fairy tale.

Bagman was shouting, "Mr Potter is nowhere to be seen but we are seeing a truly amazing scene, a beautiful thunderbird has graced us with its presence and it had easily taken down the mighty Hungarian Horntail."

The dragon was twitching but she was still up and ready to fight with whatever strength she was left with. There was a big loud rumble in the sky, the thunderbird flapped its wings and then multiple lightning bolts came down from different directions and hit the Dragon. The legs of Hungarian Horntail gave up as she fell down on the ground unconscious while her body was still twitching with the aftershocks. The Thunderbird landed on the ground and there were many 'Oohhooss' and 'Aahhss' from the stadium as they saw the majestic bird but their wonder turned into shock as the Thunderbird started changing, the Thunderbird turned back to his original form and he was none other than Harry Potter.

Ludo was shouting like mad, "Would you look at that, that was bloody brilliant. Merlins Beard! Harry Potter is a Thunderbird Animagus, he singlehandedly defeated a Hungarian Horntail!"

Harry walked toward the nest and picked up the golden egg, he looked at the unconscious dragon and sighed. "Sorry for that but I did warn you."

 **ooo0ooo**

 _AN: - Hope this chapter answers a few questions that many readers had. Two more chapters at max and it'll be the end of Harry's Hogwarts year and Tom Riddle as well. Hope to see you in the next chapter, until then Toodles._


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

"Harry Potter" – Normal talking.

' _Charles Xavier_ ' – Talking with Telepathy

'Avada Kedavra' – Spells

 _Answers to some colorful reviews: -_

 _To Archelone: - Are you a magical zoology expert or what? I mean seriously, if you have a problem with a magical animal popping out from an egg in a fictional world of magic then why the hell you are browsing through Harry Potter stories._

 _To Morgoslos: - If you have so much problem with my writing then go write something of your own which I can see you haven't done. If I am an illiterate idiot, then what are the people who are liking this story?_

 _Seriously, some people have a tendency to badmouth just because they could. If you don't like it don't read it._

 _Now enough rant, onto the story._

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Yule Surprises**

The whole stadium was still staring at Harry with the golden egg in hand and the unconscious in shock, their minds wasn't able to believe what their eyes saw. Ludo Bagman was shouting fanatically, "Harry Potter has got the golden egg, our youngest champion has completed the first task in just 10 minutes. This is unbelievable, The Mighty Hungarian Horntail couldn't stand against Harry Potter unbelievable Animagus form, The Majestic Thunderbird. This is surreal."

Harry arrived at the medic's tent where Madam Pomfrey rushed at him, "Harry, you all right?"

Harry smiled, "Not a scratch Madam Pomfrey, I am perfectly fine." Harry looked around and found the other three champions on the bed, Cedric had a few burn marks, Krum had a big scar wound on his leg and Fleur too looked badly wounded.

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "Thank god, I don't understand what's going on through the head of organizers. They are making children fight mother dragons."

Suddenly Professor McGonagall barged in, "Potter, I am going to skin you alive. Did Black taught you how to be an Animagus?"

Harry laughed, "No, Professor McGonagall. I used the second technique, not the mandrake one. Master Flamel taught it to me."

McGonagall sighed and nodded, "I didn't know you were a master in Mind Magic but it's expected. What I don't understand is the fascination of every Potter family to be an Animagus. You know, I was the godmother of your father and he scared the hell out of me when I found out that he learned Animagus transformation in his third year. As far as I know, every Potter till now has been an Animagus."

Harry smiled, "If you want to be surprised Professor then let me show you something." Harry took McGonagall to a corner out of everyone's view and then showed her his second Animagus Form.

McGonagall legs gave up in shock and she sat down on the nearby bed staring at the feline creature, it's skin was completely black but it had a startling green eyes and a faded lightning bolt shaped scar on its head. "You have two Animagus form, that is so very rare. Is it a Jaguar or Cheetah?" Suddenly the world around her changed and she found herself flying on the sky in a Firebolt, just a few seconds later she was back on the bed. McGonagall eyes widened, "A Wampus Cat."

Harry turned back and grinned, "Yup, two magical Animagus form. I'll go and see my marks professor." Harry left the speechless and motionless Professor McGonagall and went outside the tent.

The dragon was gone but the crowd was still cheering loudly and it was still raining. Ludo announced, "Now it's time to give marks to our last and youngest champion."

Dumbledore spoke up, "Harry, would you mind changing the weather back to normal." Harry nodded and changed into his Thunderbird Animagus, the Thunderbird quickly ended the rain and thunderstorm and change the weather back to normal. After Harry turned back Dumbledore spoke, "Thank you Harry. Now for your marks, Madam Maxime why don't you start?"

Maxime spoke, "You never used your wand but you are not injured and you completed the task quickly and efficiently." Madame Maxime raised her wand in the air. What looked like a long silver ribbon shot out of it, which twisted itself into a large figure Ten.

Another ministry official who was acting as judge spoke next, "You showed your skill and you maintained a mystery, you completed the task in the shortest time." Another ribbon shot out of the man's wand and formed a big 10, the crowd cheered at Harry's marks.

Next was Ludo and he first shot his wand up in air to give Harry another 10, "That was more exciting than the Quidditch World Cup final even though it lasted only 10 minutes. You Harry Potter showed your skills by showing your Animagus form that is very hard to achieve, and add on to that it was a Thunderbird. You were awesome." The crowd agreed with Bagman too, Harry smiled and nodded in thanks.

Karkaroff was up next, "You didn't use your wand but you did the job." He shot out a reluctant 8, the crowd booed at Karkaroff marks but he was undeterred.

Finally, Dumbledore spoke with a proud smile on his face, "Not many recognized, I am sure my fellow judges and audience have questions so let me explain on what Harry did. When Harry entered the arena he first covered the whole arena in an illusion, the Harry you saw talking to the dragon was just an illusion and that's why it was unaffected by the dangerous Dragon fire. Meanwhile real Harry made himself invisible in the illusion and went up to the sky, from there he changed into his Animagus form and gave us quite a wonderful show." The crowd and even the judges were looking at Harry like crazy, even the other three champions who had come out of the tent were in shock. Not many know about Illusion magic since it was very difficult to master but seeing the magic in action was a completely different thing. Dumbledore shot his wand up in the air and gave Harry another 10.

Bagman announced, "There we have it everyone, at the end of the first task Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory at the third position with 44 points, Victor Krum is at second position with 45 points and at our youngest Champion Harry Potter at the first position with 48 points. With that I bid you goodbye, see you in January for the Second task."

 **ooo0ooo**

After the first task Harry's friend forced him to teach them Animagus Transformation, Harry directed them to McGonagall to have her permission as Harry didn't want an angry Scottish Woman hunting him. After a lot of persuasion Professor McGonagall agreed but on the condition that she will be closely monitoring them. Harry took the whole group to Room Of Requirements since it was the best place for teaching according to Harry.

"This place is awesome." Tracey proclaimed, "I never knew such room existed in Hogwarts."

Neville asked, "Is this where you train Daphne, Harry?"

Daphne answered, "Yes, Harry trains me here."

Hermione was looking livid, "Wait a minute, what training?"

Harry shrugged, "Duelling and Battle Magic mostly, Daphne has a knack for it."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked but Daphne did?" Harry replied, "Also, I think you will not be very good in duelling. You are much better in theoretical and academicals concepts, you should focus on Runes, Arithmacy and Spell Crafting, that'll suit you much better."

Hermione grumbled, "Still, I would have tried."

Harry smiled, "Don't worry, I'll give you some Duelling tips and spells while you learn to be an Animagus." That seemed to satisfy her.

Luna suddenly spoke, "Do you know that this room is also called the Come And Go Room, the elves use this room to put all the junk here."

Harry shrugged, "I didn't know that."

Luna nodded, "The Grey lady likes to come here frequently, something dear to her is in here. You know Harry, maybe the thing you are looking for is in here as well."

Harry's mind was working in overdrive, suddenly Luna's word made sense. The Grey Lady was the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw, daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw and Harry was searching for Horcrux's. It wasn't that hard to connect the dots and Harry was left in shock. Harry took out his wand and sent a Patronus massage to Dumbledore, Harry's corporal Patronus took the shape of Anubis and went out of the room.

"That was a Corporal Patronus, wasn't it?" Neville asked.

"Yes. Now, I won't be starting tomorrow. Something has come up." Harry said, "We will meet here tomorrow, now go."

"What's going on Harry?" Daphne asked, "You just used a Patronus and if I am not wrong it's a way to send a massage."

"Sorry Daph, I can't tell you." Harry took everyone outside, "Now go, I'll see you all later." Everyone left Harry reluctantly.

After few minutes Dumbledore arrived, "What happened Harry? You just said to come urgently."

"I think I found where one of Tom's Horcrux is Professor, more specifically the Ravenclaw Diadem."

Dumbledore gasped, "You sure Harry?"

Harry nodded in reply, "I am sure Professor. Luna said that the Grey Lady always come here as something dear to her is inside the Room Of Requirements, she also said that I'll find what I am searching for here. Luna has never been wrong till now."

"Miss Lovegood is an unusual Seer." Dumbledore walked near the walls and thought about a place where the Diadem could be kept, a big door appeared on the wall. "Well, let's go in and find out." The room was much bigger but it looked like a magical junkyard, filled with abandoned books, trunks, shoes, and many other things. "This is going to take some time."

"Maybe not." Harry spoke, "Since I know it is here, I can try and find it." After some time Harry shouted, "Found it." Harry led Dumbledore across the room like moving through a maze but finally they stopped in front of an old looking statue that had a tiara on top of its head, "There it is, Ravenclaw's lost Diadem that Voldemort converted into a Horcrux."

Harry used his Telekinesis to bring the diadem down and Dumbledore conjured a glass case to put it in. "Three down, four more to go and then Voldemort."

Dumbledore nodded, "The diadem is very valuable artefact, I'll contact Master Nicolas and prepare for a ritual to take care of the Horcrux."

 **ooo0ooo**

Harry sighed as he looked around the Great Hall, when McGonagall told them that there will be a Yule Ball Harry decided to skip it but McGonagall had to ruin his plans by saying that as a champion he would have to be the first one to open the ball with the other champions. Now he had to find a girl to be his date for the Yule Ball, a task that looked so simple but was a complete headache. It's not like he wasn't interested in girls, he was very interest and he had been attracted to many of them but between his studies and work he never worked on those urges of his. Harry knew many things about relationships and their types after all he was a telepath, add on to that he was a friend with a Billionaire Playboy and his own Godfather was a Womanizer.

Harry looked around to find someone to ask to accompany him to the Yule Ball and his eyes stopped at Slytherin Table or more specifically the beautiful Ice Queen, Daphne Greengrass. Daphne was Harry's first friend in the Wizarding world and she was someone he trusted the most alongside Luna, she was beautiful, talented, hard worker, practical and had a dry sense of humour, Harry never found anything to not like her. "Well, let's see if she agrees to go with me."

It wasn't hard for Harry to find Daphne alone after all just like him she loved the nice little spot near the Black Lake. "Hey Daph." Daphne turned around to look at Harry, "Mind if I join you?" Daphne shrugged in reply so Harry sat down beside her.

The two stayed silent for few minutes but the peace was broken by Daphne, "What are you hiding Harry?" Harry frowned as he didn't understand what Daphne meant. "When I first saw you in Ollivander shop I was intrigued by you and then we shared the compartment in Hogwarts Express, from there on we have always stuck together even though we belong to two houses that hate each other guts. You have shown me so many things but I don't know why I feel like you are still hiding something from me, something big that tells who you really are."

Harry was shocked, he never thought how close he and Daphne had become for her to know Harry so well. Harry trusted Daphne, there's was no doubt in that but there was a fear in his mind that Daphne won't be very welcoming if he tells her about his other powers, he feared that Daphne would leave him if she knew that Harry was a mutant. Harry gathered his courage and asked, "Do you know anything about Mutants Daphne?"

Daphne nodded, "Yes, after you taught me how to use your laptop and access that Internet I came across a page about Mutant. They are people with different kind of powers, some very powerful, some very noticeable and some that can easily blend in with the whole world. I was actually fascinated to read about them as they were a bit like us and I find out that they were very much like us, shunned by the world because they are not ready to accept people who have powers and do things that they can't, for some time I thought that they should be brought under the Statue Of Secrecy as well but then our own community is full of prejudice and most would not except Mutantkinds." Daphne then looked Harry in the eye and asked, "Are you a mutant Harry?"

Harry nodded, "Yes I am Daphne, I am the only known Mutant and Magical."

Daphne had a fascinating expression on her face, "Awesome, so what are your powers."

Harry smiled at Daphne's excitement, he felt like a burden was lifted from him after he opened up to Daphne. "I have the power of Telepathy, I can read minds, influence people, control them and many other things. I am also a Telekinetic that means I can lift anything, bend anything, stop any moving object or particle just with my thoughts." Daphne had her eyes widened but Harry continued, "Lastly my senses are much higher like that of a Predator and I can slow down the time around me for some time. I also heal very fast and if you cut me right now it will heal in a second, when Master Flamel gave me the mixture of Basilisk Venom and Phoenix tears it enhanced my mutant powers."

"Wow, that is amazing." Daphne said, "I wish I had powers like you but still it's awesome, I think you did good by hiding your powers since the Wizarding world is not very open to change and they may not like Mutants."

Harry nodded, "I know, that's why very few people know about my powers." Daphne nodded and the two sat there together silently looking at the peace and vastness of the Black Lake. "By the way Daph, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Harry didn't know if he was nervous or not since he had never done this before, he was no Tony Stark or Sirius Black. Daphne turned toward him and asked with a completely calm face, "Am I the first girl you are asking?"

Harry frowned, what kind of question was that. "Yeah, should I have done some practice about asking for a date or what?"

Daphne laughed, "No, I was just asking. I have one question; do you know how to dance?"

Harry replied, "Not really, I did take a few gymnastic and Hand to Hand combat class but never learned dancing in particular."

"Well then Potter, from today onwards I'll be your dancing partner and your teacher." Daphne said as she stood up.

Harry nodded, "Oh thanks but you didn't reply to my first question, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Daphne snorted, "Idiot, why would I teach you dancing if I was not planning to go with you?" With that she walked away.

Harry looked the retreating figure of Daphne and frowned, he started talking to thin air. "I am a Telepathic but I still don't understand the way a girl thinks, a single yes would have sufficed but no you have to go round and round with dancing and what not to answer. I mean seriously, what's wrong with giving straight answers."

 **ooo0ooo**

"The Potters are a rich family as they accumulated their wealth from many generations, it is speculated that the Potters were descendant from the Peverell's who were one of the oldest Wizarding family known and most of their wealth came from Peverell. Since then every Potter has always added to it, there were times when some of your ancestors withdrew a large amount but at the end they put it back with interest. This is why Potters are one of the oldest and richest customer of ours." Silverfang, a goblin manager who was responsible for managing the wealth of the rich familes in Gringotts told Harry.

Harry was here to finally get access to all of his wealth since he had already taken his OWL's and after getting selected in the Triwizard Tournament he was emancipated as well. Sirius was also there as he was going to hand over the Black family wealth to Harry, Harry had protested a lot but Sirius didn't listen. Sirius was infertile due to prolonged stay in Azkaban and he was also not planning to settle down, the Azkaban left Sirius much worse than Harry could have imagined as it decreased Sirius's life expectancy to a max of 60 years which was very less for a witch or Wizard. Sirius hated his family and its history so he wanted to take revenge by destroying the Black family legacy, he chose to do that by transferring every single coin to the Potter's account except for a sum that he was going to use.

Silverfag spoke again, "The Black family history is as black as their name, they are as ancient as Potter name and they earned a lot of money but most of it came through immoral ways. The Black's just seemed to love their money and they never withdrew any large amount, whenever they needed to do something that would require a lot of Galleons they would find other ways. This led to an accumulation of a big wealth that made people green with envy."

Sirius snorted and added, "My family was power hungry, any illegal thing you speak of and Black name was on top in that trade. They never asked, they just took whatever they wanted. This is the reason I want the Black family to end with me, the Black family was the epitome of Dark and it'll seize to exist with me." Sirius then grinned, "As an added bonus I'll love to hear my mother's rant when I go to afterlife."

Silverfang nodded, "As you are planning to transfer every bit of money to Potter Vault leaving only 100,000 Galleons for yourself, this will make Potter the wealthiest wizarding family in the whole world."

Harry asked, "I would like an account statement Silverfang."

Silverfang nodded, "I'll have it prepared and sent to you within few days but I have a rough estimation of your total wealth. The Potter's total wealth was around 100 Million Galleons and after the addition of Black wealth it'll be around 200 to 210 Million Galleons."

Harry's eyes widened, "Wow, is the exchange rate to muggle currency still the same?"

"Yes, 1 Galleon is equal to £37." Silverfang answered.

Harry was quickly doing the maths in his head, 210 Million Galleons would be £7.77 Billion which is nearly equivalent to $11.6 Billion. "Merlin's beard, I am nearly as rich as Tony Stark!"

Silverfang said, "Ah, I have heard about the muggle known as Anthony Stark, a brilliant person like you and very rich."

Harry nodded, "Silverfang, do you have tie ups with Muggle banks?"

"Yes, not many wizards use our services for muggle banking but we have tie ups with HSBC from Britain and JPM from America. We hire squibs to have one of our representative in the muggle banks, do you need something?"

Harry nodded, "I want you to open accounts in my name in both HSBC and JPM and transfer 45 Million Galleons worth of muggle money in each of the account."

Silverfang eyed Harry, "That is a very big sum Mr Potter, are you planning something."

Harry nodded, "I have already planned it Silverfang, I am going to be opening a company that will operate in both Magical and Non Magical world."

"I would say it is impossible to do so but knowing your talent I have to say that you may be successful in your venture but if you are successful then the profits will be sky rocketing." Silverfang said as he leaned back, "You have one advantage as well, even if the wizarding world doesn't like to change and is completely unaware of muggle technology they will listen when The Boy Who Live speaks. You have great influence Mr Potter; I would suggest you use it effectively."

Harry smiled, "I know Silverfang, I already have plans in mind and I am sure that I'll be successful. It's time to change the Wizarding world and bring them to the modern century, I'll be the one doing that and I'll make profit with it as well."

Silverfang gave a toothy grin, "That's what I like about you Mr Potter." SIlverfang took out a bundle of documents, "I need you to fill these up and sign it as well, I'll have the details of all your accounts sent to you via owl mail."

 **ooo0ooo**

Harry was ready for the Yule Ball, he had decided to abandon the formal robes and go in a modern wear that suited him better, he was wearing a skinny White Shirt with a Black Bow Tie, a rich Black tight Waist Coat, a Midnight Blue Tuxedo with Black Collar and skinny Midnight Blue Trouser and Black shoes. All in all, he was looking pretty good. Harry came out of his dorm and saw Neville waiting for him in a formal Black Robes, Neville looked at Harry from top to bottom with wide eyes, "Wow harry, you look good. I didn't know you could wear anything other than robes."

Harry smiled, "Thanks Neville, you are looking pretty good as well. I asked Professor McGonagall about the dress code and she said that it is not compulsory to wear the Robes, it's just preferable." Neville nodded in understanding, "I should be going Neville, I have to collect Daphne and then reach near the great Hall before the Ball starts." With that Harry left the Gryffindor Common Room.

Not many were out in the corridors as many were busy getting prepared for the ball but those who saw Harry kept staring at him either in envy or in shock, Harry was just about to go to the Dungeons leading to Slytherin Common Room but just then Daphne came out round the corner and Harry had to take help of the walls to keep himself steady. Daphne looked breathtakingly beautiful, she was wearing a silver Gown which were doing justice to her curves, her cleavage was showing and her back was exposed and the gown was open toward the left side below her waist. Small blonde Hairs were covering her forehead while her blonde hair was open on both sides. "Wow." That was the only thing Harry could utter.

Daphne smiled, "Thank you Harry, you look pretty good yourself." Harry wasn't listening to her as he was still staring at Daphne, "Should we go then."

That pull out Harry of his stupor, "Yes, yes we should." Harry took Daphne's hand in his arms and headed for the Great Hall entrance. "By the way, I didn't know there are such designer dress in Wizarding world."

"There isn't actually, I had my mother go to one of the designer dress shops I saw while staying with you. She was reluctant at first but once she was there it became her favourite shop, she chose this one for me."

Harry nodded, "Looks like I have your mother to thank for, she knows you very well."

Daphne snorted, "She does, I am not sure how many days she took to choose this one since she is very picky."

Most students and guests were already in the Great Hall through the other door as the main door was reserved for the entry of champions, Harry arrived near the big door of Great Hall and found the other three champions waiting for him with Prof McGonagall. McGonagall eyed Harry, "Potter, not that I am complaining since you are looking really good, what happened to your robes?"

Harry smiled, "Never bought them Professor, they were way too old for my taste."

McGonagall looked at Daphne next, "Miss Greengrass you are looking very beautiful but do try to be a little less revealing. The way you two have dressed up will put the people in Witch Weekly in a frenzy." McGonagall turned around, "Let's go then." With that she opened the doors to the Great hall.

Everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered and started walking up toward a large round table at the top of the Hall, where the judges were sitting. The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people. Most people were staring at the pair of harry and Daphne and whispering among themselves but neither Harry nor Daphne paid them any mind.

The Ball started with a big feast and after the feast ended the four champions were the one to start the dancing, after a couple of songs the whole school joined in. It was a very happy time for Harry, he forgot all of his worries and lived in the moment enjoying himself. There were many girls who tried to get to Harry but Daphne was very protective of him and kept everyone at bay, especially one Ginny Weasley who was attending the ball with her brother Ron Weasley. The Ball went on till midnight and that day Harry had the first taste of Firewhiskey courtesy of the Weasley twins.

It was beyond midnight and Harry lead a tired Daphne towards the Slytherin entrance. Once they were near the painting of a snake which was the door to Slytherin Common room Harry turned to Daphne and said, "I really enjoyed our time together Daph, thanks for agreeing to come with me."

Daphne smiled, "Me too Harry, I enjoyed a lot."

Harry nodded, "Goodnight Daphne."

Harry was about to leave but Daphne stopped him, "Don't you know the courtesy Potter, where's my Goodnight Kiss." Before Harry could say anything Daphne smashed her lips onto Harry and the two had a long snogging session that lasted for more than a minute. They finally broke up to get some fresh air and Harry's mind was numb in shock, Daphne flashed a grin and entered through the painting door, "Good night Harry."

Harry just stood there staring at the entrance of Slytherin Common Room, this was his first kiss but it was bloody brilliant. Harry's mind was completely numb and his senses were going haywire in shock, after another couple of minutes after making sure that what happened was real a big grin formed on Harry's face and he headed for the Gryffindor Common room happily singing and dancing.

 **ooo0ooo**

Ororo Munroe aka Storm was creating thunderstorm under the supervision of Charles Xavier, her eyes were completely blank white as she flew in the air and tried hitting a target with her lightning. The lightning directed through her body headed for the target but it hit a couple of feet away from her intended target, lightning was very quirky and it was very hard to get a full control over it. Charles spoke up, "Very good Storm, you are nearly there."

Storm nodded, "I feel like lightning has a tendency to play games like a newborn child, it never stays steady and thus is very hard to control."

Charles nodded, "Don't worry, you'll get it under control very soon." Charles looked up to the sky which was still stormy, "Would you mind changing the weather back to normal Storm?"

Storm frowned, "It's not me Professor, I . . ." Whatever Storm was going to say stayed stuck in her throat as a big lightning bolt came from the sky and hit the target Storm was practising with, the whole target was completely burned and tattered into pieces.

"Looks like you'll need a new target for practice Professor Xavier." Storm turned around to look at a very handsome young boy with emerald green eyes that seemed to be glowing, he was most probably a few years younger than her.

Charles smiled, "Hello Harry, this is a surprise visit, but you are welcome nonetheless."

"Thank you Professor, I am actually here to get some help from Dr Hank."

Charles nodded, "Well Hank is away for some work, he'll return in about a week." Charles then looked at the still brewing storm, "Are you the one controlling the weather Harry?"

Harry smiled and looked up at the sky, after the first task he found out that he had the powers to control the weather in his normal human form granted by the Thunderbird. As a Thunderbird he had much better control but still he could change weather and strike one or two lightning bolt at max just staying in his normal form, under Harry's magical control the weather quickly went back to normal.

Charles looked surprised, "I didn't know you could do that."

Harry smiled, "I learned about it recently."

Harry looked at Storm so Charles introduced them, "Harry this is Storm and Storm this is Harry Potter."

Harry and Storm shook hands, "What name do you go by?" At Harry's confused face Storm explained further, "Like Professor Xavier use the name Professor X, I use the name Storm, so what's yours?"

"Huh, never thought about it actually." Harry replied, "Never needed it as well."

"Why don't you stay with us Harry?" Charles asked.

Harry nodded, "Sure, I am on vacation anyway."

As they were heading inside the mansion Charles asked, "By the way Harry, congratulations on graduating from MIT in just a year?"

Storm interrupted, "You are that Harry Potter, who created a completely electrical flying sports car."

Harry snorted, "Yup, but the irony of the whole thing is that I can't drive it since I am underage." Harry then looked at Charles, "I wasn't planning to complete it on a year but Tony challenged me to do so, I am not someone to back down from a challenge. By the way, did you like your Black Bird?"

Charles had a bright smile on his face, "It's truly a work of art, Storm here is learning to pilot it."

"You mean you made the Black Bird?" Storm asked.

Harry chuckled, "Yes, I worked with Tony to create it. I also created your Danger Room, that was totally my idea and Dr Hank helped me with it. How's it working? I never tested it myself but Dr Hank told me it's working perfectly."

Storm said excitedly, "It's awesome actually, it's like going inside a game and playing it yourself. How did you come up with such things?"

"I had some inspiration from my school and I play a lot of games." Harry replied.

Charles asked, "What do you need Hank's help for Harry?"

Harry took put his three Vibrant balls that he named VT or Vibrant Triad, Harry threw VT up in the air and then started spinning them in a circle with a mental command. Charles gasped, "You can control metal?"

"Neh, they can't be controlled with a magnetic field. This is an Alloy I created called Vibrant, it's a mixture of two very rare metals Vibranium and Adamantium. It can only be controlled by me." Harry made the VT grow bigger and denser and then change back to normal, the VT then stayed still on air and created a Hologram screen. "I can use it as a Computer, as a weapon or as a piece of cloth." The VT combined to form a sword then a big sheet of cloth, "It can be as flexible as a cloth and as rigid as diamond."

"Amazing." The three turned to look at Jean and Scott. Jean spoke again, "That is so amazing."

Harry grinned, "I know right. I am trying to create a portable miniaturized Cerebro with it, that's why I need Dr Hank's help." Jean tried to pull one of the VT towards her but it didn't budge, Harry smiled and told her. "Like I said before, only I can control it."

 **ooo0ooo**

Harry looked on as Storm with Jean aka Phoenix and Scott aka Cyclops were training in the Danger Room while he and Charles watched on, the three were the oldest mutants in Charles school and they were a very good team with Scott or Storm as the team leader. "You know; you could have joined them in there Harry."

Harry chuckled, "Professor Xavier it will be a very unbalanced team, my powers are same as Jean in some levels and I will not be mix up with them as a team. Besides I'll have to uses minimum of my true potential, I may be a mutant Professor but I am also a very powerful wizard, most of my firepower comes from there." Charles nodded, he knew Harry was most probably the strongest mutant in the earth with the power of Telepathy, Telekinesis, Quick Healing and Time Slow Down but with magic he was on whole other level add on to that he was a genius with a knack for inventions.

Harry suddenly noticed something that rang all the alarm bells inside Harry's mind, Jean was much different than just a normal Psychic and she had a mental barrier that she knew nothing about. "Professor Xavier, what have you done to Jean?"

Charles looked at Harry with an alarmed face, he knew he couldn't hide it from Harry as Harry himself was a very powerful Telepath and he could find what Jean had inside her. Charles sighed and said, "Before meeting you I came to know about a very powerful child who could control anything. When we reached to her home her house was randomly shaking, cars were floating outside, most of the things inside her was in air and her parents were very scared. The girl had emotional fits, whenever she was happy and normal destruction happened around her just because she wasn't able to control her powers at least that's what I thought. I decided to make a small mental barrier around her mind so that she would gradually learn to harness her powers but my close friend disagreed and he left me, you may know him as Magneto."

Harry nodded, he knew very well who Magneto was and how he was related to Professor Xavier. Charles continued, "What I didn't know was there was something else inside her body, there was some kind of entity inside her body that was trying to control her and that entity was just using Jean like her plaything. The entity called itself Phoenix and she is incredibly powerful, since Jean was very young I was able to create a strong barrier across her mind to not let the Phoenix entity out and influence her and I never told her about it afterwards. When I helped you with your case I thought maybe I could find a way to snuff her out just like we did from your head but the Phoenix was not inside Jean, she was a part of Jean and I can't separate them."

Harry frowned, this was a whole lot to take in. "Phoenix is a magical creature that symbolises the circle of life and rebirth but I have never heard of such entity, I'll search some magical texts and try to find out if anything possible. But Professor Xavier, you need to tell her. She had to learn about it from you in your terms and if you don't do it now it may be too late, if the Phoenix is as powerful as you say then it will find a way out and that would be ugly. Tell her Professor, let her know and maybe just maybe she can reconcile with whatever this Phoenix entity is."

Charles nodded, "I'll think about it."

 **ooo0ooo**

 _AN: - Just to clear up a few things; Storm, Scott and Jean are about 6 years older than Harry and Tony Stark is 10 years older than Harry, you can do all the calculation you want from here. About pairings, I feel they are still too young to do a pairing that will last for very long so no pairings yet, the kiss between Daphne and Harry was just a couple of drunk teens doing silly things in high emotion. Hope to see you in the next chapter, until then Toodles._


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

"Harry Potter" – Normal talking.

' _Charles Xavier_ ' – Talking with Telepathy

'Avada Kedavra' – Spells

 _I would have loved to reply to the reviews but then again, I am writing this for me and for those who like it. I mean, what can I say to a person who read my other stories till the end just so he can point put faults here. Why would someone read what they don't like is beyond me, if you don't like the story from the start then what's the point of going to chapter 20 or so. So haters, you can say do whatever you want but I Don't Care._

 _Now, onto the story_

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Shocking History And Planning's**

"What have you done Professor?" Harry asked staring at Dumbledore's ill looking hands.

Dumbledore gave a sad smile, "A mistake Harry, a big mistake." Dumbledore pulled out a ring from inside his desk and showed it to Harry. "This is the Gaunt family ring and it was a Horcrux as well, I was influenced by it and I put it on."

Harry frowned while staring at the plain ring with a pyramid shaped stone connected to it, the stone also had some kind of symbol inside it. "That's not the full story Professor, you are a master of Mind Magic and no matter how strong this Horcrux may have been, you wouldn't be influenced this easily. What are you hiding Professor?"

"You are a very intelligent man Harry, it's very hard to hide something from you." Dumbledore stood up and browsed through his books, he took out a small book and gave it to Harry.

It was a wizarding children's book, 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard'. "What would I do with a children's book Professor."

Dumbledore smiled and opened the book to show Harry a particular story, on top of the page there was a symbol etched on it with a quill. It was a triangle with a circle inside it and a stick that divided the triangle and circle in half, it was the same symbol that was inside the Gaunt ring stone. "These stores teach us many things. Why don't you read it aloud Harry?"

Harry didn't understand what Dumbledore was leading up to but he nodded and read the story out loud.

' _There were once three brothers who were travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure._

 _And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travellers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him._

 _So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother._

 _Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead._

 _And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility._

 _Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination._

 _The first brother travelled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible._

 _That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine- sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat._

 _And so Death took the first brother for his own._

 _Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry before her untimely death, appeared at once before him. Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally, the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her._

 _And so Death took the second brother for his own._

 _But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life._ '

"I don't understand Professor; why would you believe in a fairy tale?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Every fairy tale has a basis of truth Harry. Many believe that the one to gather these three objects or hallows will make the possessor Master Of Death."

Harry couldn't help himself but laughed out, "Really, 'Master Of Death'. Death has no master Professor, it's what it is 'The End'. I know that Necromancers say that they can bring back the dead but it's impossible, the most they can do is animate a dead body. Nothing can cheat Death Professor, even Master Flamel knows that. Death can't have a master professor; Death is just the end of life or as you call 'The Next Great Adventure'."

"Maybe you are right Harry, maybe it's just a fairy tale but I am sure about one thing, the Hallows exist."

"You mean this stone in the Gaunt Ring, it's the so called Resurrection Stone?" Harry asked pointing at the ring lying on the table.

Dumbledore nodded, "That is what I assume. Why don't you try it, take the stone in your hands and think about your parents?"

Harry casually took out the stone from the ring with his Telekinesis and hold it in his hands, he was sure that Dumbledore was just too fixed on the Fairy Tale but Harry had no problem in proving him wrong. Harry closed his palm with the stone inside and thought about his parents, suddenly two figure materialized in front of Harry making him fall down from the chair in shock. The first figure was looking just like Harry but with brown eyes and round glasses, the next figure Harry remembered very well, it was his mother. "No, it's not possible. I am hallucinating, this is not possible." Harry shouted to himself and closed his eyes and tighten down his mental shields.

"It is real Prongslet, we are here." The figure of James Potter said.

"Harry, we are proud of you." Lily Potter said and that made Harry opened his tearful eyes, "This is real Harry but it doesn't have to be, we don't belong here."

James nodded, "Your mother is right Prongslet, this is the realm of living and we don't belong here. If we stay with you much longer then you'll be attracted towards us."

"How is this possible?" Harry looked at Dumbledore who was just looking at Harry in confusion, "How could this happen?"

Lily replied, "We don't know Harry but the realm of dead is not something you want to get close to my son, please live long and happy. We will be always with you. Remember, 'The one who loves us, never leaves us'." Harry dropped the stone from his hand on to the floor and the two figure disappeared, Harry just sat there on the floor in shock inching away from the stone lying in front of him.

Dumbledore got up from his seat and crouched down near Harry, "Harry, Harry! You all right."

Harry shook his head, "I am ok Professor, I was jus. . . I was just shocked. It's real, the Resurrection Stone, it works, did you see my parents Professor?"

"No Harry, it seems only the one calling them can see them."

Harry nodded, "They said that it's not good to call them here, they don't belong in the land of living." Dumbledore nodded and helped Harry sit back on the chair, he lifted the Resurrection Stone from the floor and put it back on the table. Harry continued, "They said that I shouldn't call them or I'll be attracted to them. The stone is a cursed object Professor; you should never use it."

Dumbledore nodded, "For one so young like you it's a curse but for someone like me with so much pain and burden it's a gift. Do you have your Invisibility Cloak with you?" Harry nodded, "Please put it on the table."

Harry unsurely pulled out his Invisibility Cloak from a Bottomless Mokeskin Pouch around his neck that Hagrid gifted him and put it on the table. Dumbledore lifted the Resurrection Stone and put it on top of Cloak, he then picked up his own wand and placed it on the top of the stone where it balanced itself properly. There was bright glow and the symbol of Deathly Hallows formed in the air and disappeared, then everything was back to normal. "What was that?" Harry said staring at the three object, "Did the Elder Wand belongs to you Professor?"

Dumbledore smiled, "This confirms that the objects in front of us are indeed the Deathly Hallows, they may not be gifts from death or make someone Master Of Death but they are powerful objects nonetheless." Dumbledore then looked at Harry, "They are yours Harry, the Hallows belongs to you now."

"What?" Harry shouted, "What do you mean they belong to me? The only thing belonging to me is my Cloak Professor, it's my family heirloom."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, "When I was young like you I met a man and we both are fascinated by the story of Deathly Hallows, we lived in Godric's Hollow which was said to be the original home of the Hallows. We searched a lot and in the end, we found the source of the three Hallows, the three Peverell brothers. Antioch Peverell the elder brother, Cadmus Peverell the middle brother and the youngest Ignotus Peverell, we believed that Potter's are descendant of Ignotus and later I confirmed this fact when I found this Cloak with your father. I made mistakes Harry, mistakes that costs me a lot of things. I lost my sister due to my mistake, my brother hates me and all this happened because I wanted to gather the three Hallows with my friend. After my sister Arianna died I left my quest but my friend didn't, his name was Gellert Grindelwald."

"You and Grindelwald were friends?" Harry shouted out, two worst enemies in the history of magic were friend, Harry couldn't believe this.

Dumbledore nodded gravely, "I forgot the Hallows due to guilt of Arianna's death, I don't know whose curse killed her, mine or Gellert or from my brother but I have a suspicion that it was me, that's why I could never gather the courage to go to Godric's Hollow. Gellert was still on his quest and you know very well what he did, I decided to confront him once and for all. The world knows us as enemies but we were friends Harry, we fought and we fought with everything we had but Gellert had something that shocked me to my core, he had the Elder Wand with him. I was able to defeat him and win the allegiance of the Elder Wand but I couldn't kill him, maybe it was our friendship or the guilt of killing Arianna I don't know. That's why I was the one who put him in his own prison, Nurmengard where he is still staying."

Harry nodded, this was a lot to take in but one question was buzzing in his head. "How this all relates to me, how it relates to the state of your hand?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Patience Harry, I'm coming to that. After you left for the Winter Vacation I started searching for other Horcruxes, I found this ring hidden in the Gaunt's Shack. I would have destroyed it then and there but when I saw the resurrection Stone it gave me a hope that maybe I could finally ask Arianna for forgiveness, this affected my mental shields and I put the ring on. I was able to come back to my senses but it was already too late, my hand was cursed. I went to Master Flamel to find a possible cure but he told me that it's impossible to cure this curse, it's very dark and it's slowly killing me from inside."

Harry sighed sadly, this wasn't how he wanted his mentor to go but Dumbledore was ready to accept his fate. "How much time do you have left Professor?"

"Possibly at max a year Harry, that's the longest I can prolong my death with some potions." Dumbledore answered. "Now, you wanted to know how you are related to this. Remember our last duel just before Yule Ball Harry."

Harry smiled, "Yes, I nearly defeated you. I had you disarmed but you had casted a timed Stunner that hit me just when I disarmed you." Harry's face then turned grim as he finally understood what Dumbledore was implying. "Wait a minute, you mean I won Elder Wand's allegiance when I disarmed you."

Dumbledore nodded, "Very good Harry. After you disarmed me I picked up the Elder Wand again but it wasn't connected to me anymore, I felt the Elder no longer belonging to me as it used to."

"What do you want from me Professor?" Harry asked and then as an afterthought he added, "You can disarm me if you want your wand back."

Dumbledore chuckled, "No Harry, the Elder Wand is truly yours. I want you to make the Hallows disappear, I want you to keep it hidden with you. You may never need them nut I want you to hide them. If someone like Voldemort ever get his hands on the Hallows, it'll be a disaster. You are the descendant of Peverell so the Hallows are your heirlooms anyway."

Harry frowned, "If that is what you wish Professor, I'll make sure that these things stay hidden forever."

Dumbledore smiled, "Good, were you successful in your venture?"

Harry nodded, "Yes I was, the mini Cerebro is ready and I am calling it 'Insight'. I have already tested it and it works fine, I haven't searched for Tom yet but he can't hide anymore."

"Good, tomorrow we will go to your house and we'll find the remaining three Horocrux's and Tom as well." Dumbledore said. "It's getting late; you should go back to your dorm."

 **ooo0ooo**

"Hello Sirius."

Sirius looked up, "Oh Professor Dumbledore, Harry. Do you need something?"

"I am here to use Insight Sirius; I couldn't take it to Hogwarts since it would have raised questions." Harry replied and headed toward his lab, Dumbledore and Sirius followed him. Once inside he opened a case and took out a Silver Helmet, it was a big helmet which was completely plain on top but the inside was filled with sensors, wirings and many other things. Harry sat down on a chair and said, "I am going to search for the Horcrux first." With that he put on the Insight, Dumbledore and Sirius just stood there watching.

Harry felt a miniscule of Tom's mind at a dark place, when Harry zoomed in he found that it was inside 12 Grimmauld Place, the Black family home and it was the Slytherin locket. Harry decided to leave it and search for the next one, he finally found it but it's location was a complete surprise. The Helga Hufflepuff's Cup which Tom turned into a Horcrux was inside Lestrange Vault in Gringotts. Harry went inside Gringotts and got inside the mind of a Goblin, fortunately the Goblin was completely unaware of Harry's presence inside his head. Harry found that Lestrange vault was protected by a dragon as well but the lock was completely goblin operated, if a goblin wanted he could go inside without any Lestrange family member. Harry then returned back to his body to inform Dumbledore what he found.

Harry put down the helmet and shook his head to get rid of the small headache, "Damn, I am still not used to it, it's still giving me headaches." Harry said as he removed Insight and put it on the table.

"You found something Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded and looked at Sirius, "The Slytherin's locket is in 12 Grimmauld Place, in the home of Black's Sirius."

Sirius frowned as Harry never told him about Horcrux, "My family always gathered dark artefacts, maybe it's one of them. What's so special about this locket? By the way Harry, how could you detect magical artefacts from here. I thought this machine enhanced your telepathy."

Harry sighed and looked at Dumbledore, "You should go there with Sirius Professor, the Black house elf Kreacher knows about the locket and he will follow Sirius's orders."

"I will do that." Dumbledore then asked, "Did you find the others?"

Harry nodded, "I did and I am going to go and get it right now, if I tell you my way or where it is you won't agree with my plan since it's against your moral values."

Dumbledore frowned, "Do not hurt someone Harry."

"Don't worry Professor, I'll be in and out and no one will remember anything." Harry replied and looked at Sirius, "Sirius, take Dumbledore to your old home. He'll explain the matter to you."

 **ooo0ooo**

Harry arrived at the front of Lestrange Vault with Anubis help, he got the location from the Goblin's mind and the same goblin was standing there waiting for him as he was under Harry's control. The goblin opened the vault and Harry went in, it was filled with Galleons, jewels and other valuable items but Harry's eyes fixated on a chalice on the top corner. Harry picked up the Chalice with his Telikinesis and put it in a conjured glass case and went out of the vault. Once outside Harry removed everything related to Lestrange vault from Goblin's mind and then he returned back to his house with Anubis.

He put the glass case housing Hufflepuff's Cup on the table and sighed, "Nice and easy, I could be a great thief if I want to and not even Sherlock Holmes can find me." Harry said to himself with a grin. Harry decided to find the remaining Horcrux and Tom.

 **ooo0ooo**

A few hours later Dumbledore arrived with a shocked looking Sirius. Harry asked, "What happened Professor, did you get it?"

Dumbledore nodded, "We did but we found a few surprising things as well."

Sirius added solemnly, "My brother Regulus joined the Death Eaters just after finishing Hogwarts and my family was proud, thankfully Regulus came into senses and found out Voldemort's secret. He gave his life to secure this locket, he died before he could destroy it."

Harry showed them the glass case with a chalice inside it, "This is Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, the second last Horcrux. I also found the last Horcrux and Voldemort as well."

"Where is he?" Dumbledore asked.

"Voldemort is currently in a form of a deformed baby with his pet snake Nagini and the traitorous rat Peter Pettigrew, his pet snake is his last Horcrux but not for much longer. They are staying in his father's house, Riddle House in Little Hangleton. I got inside Peter's head and found Voldemort's plan, he was planning to get me to his location through the tournament and then perform a dark ritual with my blood to get a new body but since Barty was found out his plans failed."

Dumbledore nodded, "If his plans failed, Tom would surely be planning something else."

Harry nodded, "Yes, he is going to sacrifice his snake and use the Horcrux for another dark ritual to get a new body."

"Then we must stop him." Sirius proclaimed and Dumbledore too agreed.

Harry grinned, "No, I say let him get a new body."

Dumbledore frowned and Sirius stared at Harry like he had gone mad, "What are you thinking Pup, you want to have Voldemort get a body."

Dumbledore spoke up, "I have a feeling that you have brewed up some plan."

Harry smiled, "Exactly, I am going to end Dumbledore and send all of his Death Eaters packing to Azkaban. Voldemort was not very capable right now and his mind was completely open for me, I planted a Trojan inside his mind that would let me influence him. I want him to get his body then I'll influence him to call all of his Death Eaters to him. I just need your cooperation from there."

"What will you need me to do?" Dumbledore asked.

"I want you to go the minister and Auror's and tell them that I have been kidnapped but one of my electrical thing is keeping an eye on me." Harry stood up and picked up a miniaturized TV screen, "This is a TV that can expand to a big screen, I'll have a drone of mine recording Voldemort's resurrection and you have to show it to the minister and all the Auror's. They'll arrive and put up a barrier around the place to not let anyone escape and I'll make sure no Death Eater or Voldemort escape from there." Harry sat down on the chair again, "But, I want to duel Voldemort and I want to be the one to defeat him." Harry looked at Sirius, "Sirius, you have another job. All of this will happen at night and on the next day in morning, I want you to put the recording of Voldemort's end in Diagon Alley through a big TV."

"Your plan is good Harry but Voldemort is no slouch, he can fight with me in equal footing. Also I don't understand the reason for showing it on TV." Dumbledore said.

Sirius added, "Won't the TV require a wire connection to work?"

Harry smiled, "Voldemort may be strong Professor but his mind will be my bitch, he won't know but he will be doing exactly what I want him to do. I'll defeat Voldemort and justice will prevail as the Death Eaters finally get what they deserve but showing it on TV will be the start of 'Potter Magiks'. Once Voldemort is done for my company 'Potter Magiks' will finally be up in both muggle and wizarding world, the TV will be glimpse of what my company is going to provide. When the people see me fight and defeat Voldemort, my influence and popularity will increase and there won't be many oppositions when I introduce muggle technology to Wizarding world."

Dumbledore was chuckling as he finally understood Harry's motivation. Sirius stared at Harry in shock, "Brilliant, that's bloody brilliant. You are scary Harry, remind me to never cross your path. When are you going to bring this plan into action?"

"After the second task." Harry replied.

"Have you figured out the second task?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry smiled, "Aurora, please play that Merepeople song."

"Yes sir" Aurora said and started playing the song,

' _Come seek us where our voices sound,_

 _We cannot sing above the ground,_

 _And while you're searching, ponder this:_

 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

 _An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _And to recover what we took._

 _But past an hour_ _\- the prospect's black_

 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._ '

"It wasn't hard to adjust the frequency and find the meaning of the screeching sound, I later found out that I can listened to it if I put the egg in water. I have to get something from the depth of Black Lake and from the history of the tournament it would be a person, you made us attend the Yule Ball so that means you are going to put Daphne inside Black Lake for me to get her and I have already informed her about it." Harry said while smirking, "So, did I get anything wrong?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "As a judge, I can neither deny nor confirm this."

 **ooo0ooo**

"Welcome to the second task of Triwizard Tournament." Everyone was gathered in a stadium that was formed on the bank of Black Lake, Harry found it funny that the audience will be sitting there for one hour getting bored just so they could see someone come out of the water. The four champions were standing in front of Black Lake in small clothes as they had to go underwater but Harry was in casual Jeans and a thick jacket for the cold, his attire was confusing the hell out of others.

Bagman continued, "Something valuable has been taken from our champions and they have one way to retrieve it from the Black Lake. "Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One… two… three!"

The whistle echoed shrilly in the cold, still air; the stands erupted with cheers and applause. Harry watched as Cedric and Fleur jumped inside the lake with a Bubblehead charm on their face, Krum did a half transformation to a shark and he too dived inside. Harry smiled and started floating a few feet above the ground and headed for the lake, he had already found Daphne's exact location with his telepathy and he was going there while floating a few feet above the Black lake.

Bagman shouted, "Would you look at that, Harry Potter is planning to give us a show today as well. He is floating above the Black Lake; I have no idea of how he's doing this but he is."

Harry arrived at the point where Daphne was kept and he released the VT or the Vibrant Triad, the VT was controlled by a type of an AI that was controlled completely by Harry. The three solid balls made of Vibrant went inside the water on Harry's command, Harry commanded the VT to cut the ropes holding Daphne by transforming into daggers and then form a big plate to bring Daphne up.

Meanwhile Bagman was busy in describing what he could, "Oh looks like Harry Potter has taken out his three metal balls that we saw on the night he was chosen as champion. . . He has sent those balls down, who knows what are our youngest champion is planning. . . Wait a minute, there's a ripple in the water. Something is coming out. . . Would you look at that, Harry Potter has completed the task in under minutes again. He has retrieved the person taken from him and what a wonderful way to do it, I have no idea of how he's doing it but that is unbelievable."

Daphne woke up just as she came out of the Black Lake, she shuddered from the cold so Harry took off his jacket and put it around her. "Thanks."

Harry nodded with a smile, "No problem, now let's go." Harry climbed on the Vibrant board that Daphne was standing on and the board moved towards the stands where the judges were. When they finally climbed up on to the land Madam Pomfrey quickly came and put a thick blanket on Daphne who was still shuddering in the cold. Harry dissembled the Vibrant Board into the balls and put it back in his pocket, "Come on Daphne, you are the Ice Queen; what will the cold do to you?"

Daphne glared at Harry, "Don't be so happy Potter or I will trap you in an ice cube."

Harry smiled and waited for the other champions to arrive. About half an hour later a screaming Fleur Delacour came out sobbing about her sister, Madam Maxime had to assured her that her sister will be safe. The clock was a few minutes away from completing one hour when Cedric came out with a girl from Durmstrang, finally just at the clock struck the needle of an hour Krum came out with Hermione who was his partner in the Yule Ball. After few minutes the Merepeople returned a young girl who looked like Fleur, it was Fleur's sister Gabrielle Delacour.

In the end the Judges gave 48 marks to Harry for completing the task first, Karkaroff again gave Harry 8 ignoring the boos from the audience. Cedric was second with 45 points, Krum at third with 40 points and Fleur got only 30 points for trying.

"Here we have it folks, at first we have Harry Potter with 96 points. At the second place we have Cedric Diggory with 89 points, in third position we have we have Victor Krum with 85 points, at last Fleur Delacour with 74 points. With that we end the second task of Triwizard Tournament, see you in the third and final task, until then goodbye."

 **ooo0ooo**

 _AN: - Next chapter will be the last Hogwarts chapter, it will be the end of Voldemort and start of a new chapter in Harry's life. Hope to see you in the next chapter, until then Toodles._


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

"Harry Potter" – Normal talking.

' _Charles Xavier_ ' – Talking with Telepathy

'Avada Kedavra' – Spells

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 16**

 **End Of An Chapter**

"So this is where you are planning to set up your base. Dartmouth, Devon."

Harry nodded and looked back towards Tony, "Yes, the whole 700 ha area is mine." Harry looked around all the construction work going on, "This will be my base of operation, it will be up and running in over a year. The factory for 'Marauder's Automobiles' is already done; after the success my Sports car is getting, I decided to design a few other varieties of it."

Tony nodded, "Good, so what are you planning to make your main business. I am sure you won't be making weapons and automobiles will be a side job so what's the primary function of 'Potter Magiks'?"

Harry smiled, "The 'Potter Magiks' will work on bringing a technological revolution in the world. I have found a way to reconstruct SSD's"

"Solid State Drive?" Tony asked, "I thought research on it failed."

Harry nodded, "I restarted it and developed it in a way that will change the way of Memory storage. I have improved its storage and speed, now a small chipset can have a storage limit of 1 TB with a speed of nearly 500 MB/s."

Tony nodded, "I'll be waiting for that, that much speed and capacity will do wonders for many of my projects."

"I have also designed new and powerful batteries for the cars. The current car is housing a 73 KWh battery which can work up to 500 km but my new battery has the capacity of about 1 MW, it can easily go up to 7000 Km with one full charge."

Tony stared at Harry in shock, "Really, that would be fantastic. What's the charging time?"

"About 4 hours at max." Harry replied. "Once my company is fully set up, I am going to enter the field of Cell Phones and Computers. I am planning to develop anything that I can."

"That is a lofty goal but I am not going to goad you to do it, I have already seen what you can do with enough motivation." Tony said while shaking his head, "I mean seriously, I gave you that one year MIT challenge just for fun but you actually did it."

Harry chuckled, "I sometime need a good motivator."

Tony just shook his head, "Nah, you are a bit crazy just like me. By the way, how did you get such a big place?"

"There is a big destroyed castle near to the Beach, it was Potter Manor. I am planning to rebuild it completely in a way that will make Professor Xavier mansion looks like a tiny house." Harry said and looked around, "I contacted the Town Council and mayor of this place, my family already owned about 600 Ha land here and since nobody was paying me any Lease I decided to settle the case with another 100 Ha land. I am going to develop this place and in about a decade this place should rival London, Dartmouth is going to be the base of 'Potter Magiks'." What Harry didn't say was that the whole city was filled with witches and wizards with very few muggles, even the mayor was a Squib. The famous Godric's Hollow was also nearby but soon this place would be an epitome of advanced technology.

"Well Harry, I'll look forward to the start of your company next year. If you need anything, call me." Harry nodded and Tony flew off in one of Harry's designed cars.

Just as Tony left Anubis came out of Harry's shadow, "Let's go Anubis, we have to meet Mr Scamander as well."

The whole Potter Manor was surrounded by a dense forest on the front side and the ocean from the back, the whole forest was very dense that would give even magicals nightmares. One of Harry's ancestor was in love with magical creatures and he made the whole forest a safe fortress for all kind of magical creatures, but after the destruction of Potter Manor there was no one to take care of the forest and the creatures inside it. There were many dangerous creatures in the forest like Nundu, Chimera and Dragons, so Harry contacted Newt Scamander to help him with all the Magical creatures.

"Hello Mr Scamander, how's everything going."

Newt was petting a Griffin when Harry approached him, "Very good Harry, the creatures here are amazing and they are very friendly if you know how to deal with them that is. My son is also helping me out here; he is dealing with a few hungry Hippogriff's in there somewhere."

Harry nodded, "Thanks for your help Mr Scamander, I didn't have the talent of getting friendly with magical creatures.

Newt laughed, "You misunderstood them Harry, your ancestor made this place for them and they know it even if it was a couple of centuries ago. They can sense your familiar magic; every magical creature has this ability. They'll not harm you if you remain friendly with them and don't try to force them for anything, in a sense they belong to you Harry and you have to be the one to take care of them in the future."

"I know, still thanks for your help." Harry looked at his watch and said, "I should be going now."

Newt nodded, "I'll see you later then."

 **ooo0ooo**

The big cauldron exploded as a big skinny pale looking man came into existence, he had two slit in place of nose with blood red eyes, with bald head and completely naked. "My Wand, Wormtail."

Peter Pettigrew hurriedly handed a wand which had a white handle, the man waved his wand and dressed himself in black loose robes. This was none other than Dark Lord Voldemort. While all of this was happening a drone was recording everything from a clear vintage point and transmitting it to a screen at the Ministry Of Magic where Dumbledore was showing it to the Minister and Auror head, Amelia Bones. One more figure was watching everything silently, he was Harry Potter.

"Hold out your arm," said Voldemort lazily.

Peter who had cut off his hand for the ritual quickly moved it forward, "Oh Master… thank you, Master…" He extended the bleeding stump, but Voldemort laughed.

"The other arm, Wormtail." Voldemort hissed.

"Master, please… please…"

Voldemort bent down and pulled out Peter's left arm; he forced the sleeve of Peter's robes up past his elbow, there was a moving tattoo on his left wrist, it was the Dark Mark. Voldemort examined it carefully, ignoring Peter's uncontrollable weeping. "It is back," he said softly, "they will all have noticed it… and now, we shall see… now we shall know…" He pressed his long white forefinger to the brand on Wormtail's arm making him howl in pain.

A look of cruel satisfaction on his face, Voldemort straightened up, threw back his head, and stared around at the dark graveyard. "How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" he whispered, his gleaming red eyes fixed upon the stars. "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

After few minutes the air was suddenly full of the swishing of cloaks. Between graves, behind the yew tree, in every shadowy space, wizards were Apparating. All of them were hooded and masked. And one by one they moved forward… slowly, cautiously, as though they could hardly believe their eyes Voldemort stood in silence, waiting for them. There were about 100 Death eaters gathered around Voldemort silently with their heads down. Then one of the Death Eaters fell to his knees, crawled toward Voldemort and kissed the hem of his black robes. "Master… Master" he murmured.

The Death Eaters behind him did the same; each of them approaching Voldemort on his knees and kissing his robes, before backing away and standing up, forming a silent circle, which enclosed Voldemort, and the sobbing and twitching heap that was Peter Pettigrew. Yet they left gaps in the circle, as though waiting for more people. Voldemort, however, did not seem to expect more. He looked around at the hooded faces, and though there was no wind rustling seemed to run around the circle, as though it had shivered.

"Welcome, Death Eaters," said Voldemort quietly. "Thirteen years… thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday, we are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?"

He put back his terrible face and sniffed, his slit-like nostrils widening.

"I smell guilt," he said. "There is a stench or guilt upon the air."

A second shiver ran around the circle, as though each member of it longed, but did not dare to step back from him. "I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact - such prompt appearances! And I ask myself… why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?"

No one spoke. No one moved except Peter, who was upon the ground, still sobbing over his bleeding arm.

"And I answer myself," whispered Voldemort, "they must have believed me broken, they thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment. . . And then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living?"

"And I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort… perhaps they now pay allegiance to another… perhaps that champion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore?"

At the mention of Dumbledore's name, the members of the circle stirred, and some muttered and shook their heads. Voldemort ignored them.

"It is a disappointment to me… I confess myself disappointed…"

One of the men suddenly flung himself forward, breaking the circle. Trembling from head to foot, he collapsed at Voldemort's feet.

"Master!" he shrieked, "Master, forgive me! Forgive us all!"

Voldemort began to laugh. He raised his wand.

'Crucio!'

The Death Eater on the ground writhed and shrieked, Voldemort raised his wand. The tortured Death Eater lay flat upon the ground, gasping. "Get up, Avery," said Voldemort softly. "Stand up. You ask for forgiveness? I do not forgive. I do not forget. Thirteen long years… I want thirteen years' repayment before I forgive you. Wormtail here has paid some of his debt already, have you not, Wormtail?"

He looked down at Peter, who continued to sob. "You returned to me, not out of loyalty, but out of fear of your old friends. You deserve this pain, Wormtail. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, Master," moaned Peter, "please. Master… please…"

"Yet you helped return me to my body," said Voldemort coolly, watching Peter sob on the ground. "Worthless and traitorous as you are, you helped me… and Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers…"

Voldemort raised his wand again and whirled it through the air. A streak of what looked like molten silver hung shining in the wand's wake. Momentarily shapeless, it writhed and then formed itself into a gleaming replica of a human hand, bright as moonlight, which soared downward and fixed itself upon Wormtails bleeding wrist.

Wormtail's sobbing stopped abruptly. His breathing harsh and ragged, he raised his head and stared in disbelief at the silver hand, now attached seamlessly to his arm, as though he were wearing a dazzling glove. He flexed the shining fingers, then, trembling, picked up a small twig on the ground and crushed it into powder.

"My Lord," he whispered. "Master… it is beautiful… thank you… thank you…"

He scrambled forward on his knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"May your loyalty never waver again, Wormtail," said Voldemort.

"No, my Lord… never, my Lord…"

Wormtail stood up and took his place in the circle, staring at his powerful new hand, his face still shining with tears. Voldemort now approached the man on Wormtail's right.

"Lucius, my slippery friend," he whispered, halting before him. "I am told that you have not renounced the old ways, though to the world you present a respectable face. You are still ready to take the lead in a spot of Muggle-torture, I believe? Yet you never tried to find me, Lucius. . . Then you lost your hand, to a mere boy."

"My Lord, I was constantly on the alert," came Lucius Malfoy's voice swiftly from beneath the hood. "Had there been any sign from you, any whisper of your whereabouts, I would have been at your side immediately, nothing could have prevented me -"

"And yet you ran from my Mark, when a faithful Death Eater sent it into the sky last summer?" said Voldemort lazily, and Mr. Malfoy stopped talking abruptly. "Yes, I know all about that, Lucius… You have disappointed me… I expect more faithful service in the future."

"Of course, my Lord, of course… You are merciful, thank you…"

Voldemort moved on, and stopped, staring at the space - large enough for two people - that separated Malfoy and the next man.

"The Lestranges should stand here," said Voldemort quietly. "But they are entombed in Azkaban. They were faithful. They went to Azkaban rather than renounce me… When Azkaban is broken open, the Lestranges will be honored beyond their dreams. The dementors will join us… they are our natural allies… we will recall the banished giants… I shall have all my devoted servants returned to me, and an army of creatures whom all fear…"

He walked on. Some of the Death Eaters he passed in silence, but he paused before others and spoke to them.

"Macnair… destroying dangerous beasts for the Ministry of Magic now, Wormtail tells me? You shall have better victims than that soon, Macnair. Lord Voldemort will provide…"

"Thank you, Master… thank you," murmured Macnair.

"And here" - Voldemort moved on to the two largest hooded figures - "we have Crabbe… you will do better this time, will you not, Crabbe? And you, Goyle?"

They bowed clumsily, muttering dully.

"Yes, Master…"

"We will, Master…"

"The same goes for you, Nott," said Voldemort quietly as he walked past a stooped figure in Mr. Goyles shadow.

"My Lord, I prostrate myself before you, I am your most faithful -"

"That will do," said Voldemort.

He had reached the largest gap of all, and he stood surveying it with his blank, red eyes, as though he could see people standing there.

"And here we have six missing Death Eaters… three dead in my service. One, too cowardly to return… he will pay. One, who I believe has left me forever… he will be killed, of course…"

Harry decided to step in, he walked forward in front of the group who were shocked to see him. The Death Eaters quickly raised their wand but Voldemort stopped them. "Harry Potter has kindly joined us for my rebirthing party. One might go so far as to call him my guest of honour."

Harry laughed loudly, "Oh what a lovely party this is Tom, what a lovely party. You should have arranged some wine and food to make this a bit lively."

Voldemort at Harry's use of his real name, "You are different Harry. I have heard of your exploits, becoming an Apprentice of Nicolas Flamel, finishing Hogwarts in this year, you are truly talented. Why don't you join me, together we could be unstoppable?"

"Meh, not interested. Your social skills are below average Tom; you don't even know how to make a good offer but I didn't expect much from you." Harry then looked at Lucius, "Oh hello there Lucy, how's your invisible hand." Harry laughed as Lucius snarled.

Voldemort smiled, "Do you want to know how Harry Potter survived that night and I failed, well let me tell you. I miscalculated, my friends, I admit it. My curse was deflected by the woman's foolish sacrifice, and it rebounded upon myself. Aaah… pain beyond pain, my friends; nothing could have prepared me for it. I was ripped from my body, I was less than spirit, less than the meanest ghost… but still, I was alive. What I was, even I do not know… I, who have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality. You know my goal - to conquer death. And now, I was tested, and it appeared that one or more of my experiments had worked… for I had not been killed, though the curse should have done it. Nevertheless, I was as powerless as the weakest creature alive, and without the means to help myself… for I had no body, and every spell that might have helped me required the use of a wand…

"I remember only forcing myself, sleeplessly, endlessly, second by second, to exist… I settled in a faraway place, in a forest, and I waited… Surely, one of my faithful Death Eaters would try and find me… one of them would come and perform the magic I could not, to restore me to a body… but I waited in vain…"

The shiver ran once more around the circle of listening Death Eaters. Voldemort let the silence spiral horribly before continuing.

"Only one power remained to me. I could possess the bodies of others. But I dared not go where other humans were plentiful, for I knew that the Aurors were still abroad and searching for me. I sometimes inhabited animals - snakes, of course, being my preference - but I was little better off inside them than as pure spirit, for their bodies were ill adapted to perform magic… and my possession of them shortened their lives; none of them lasted long…

"Then… four years ago… the means for my return seemed assured. A wizard - young, foolish, and gullible - wandered across my path in the forest I had made my home. Oh, he seemed the very chance I had been dreaming of… for he was a teacher at Dumbledore's school… he was easy to bend to my will… he brought me back to this country, and after a while, I took possession of his body, to supervise him closely as he carried out my orders. But my plan failed. I did not manage to steal the Sorcerer's Stone. I was not to be assured immortal life. I was thwarted… thwarted, once again, by Dumbledore and Harry Potter…"

Silence once more; nothing was stirring, not even the leaves on the yew tree. The Death Eaters were quite motionless, the glittering eyes in their masks fixed upon Voldemort, and upon Harry.

"The servant died when I left his body, and I was left as weak as ever I had been," Voldemort continued. "I returned to my hiding place far away, and I will not pretend to you that I didn't then fear that I might never regain my powers… Yes, that was perhaps my darkest hour… I could not hope that I would be sent another wizard to possess… and I had given up hope, now, that any of my Death Eaters cared what had become of me…"

One or two of the masked wizards in the circle moved uncomfortably, but Voldemort took no notice.

"And then, not even a year ago, when I had almost abandoned hope, it happened at last… a servant returned to me. Wormtail here, who had faked his own death to escape justice, was driven out of hiding by those he had once counted friends, and decided to return to his master. He sought me in the country where it had long been rumored I was hiding… helped, of course, by the rats he met along the way. Wormtail has a curious affinity with rats, do you not, Wormtail? His filthy little friends told him there was a place, deep in an Albanian forest, that they avoided, where small animals like themselves had met their deaths by a dark shadow that possessed them…

"But his journey back to me was not smooth, was it, Wormtail? For, hungry one night, on the edge of the very forest where he had hoped to find me, he foolishly stopped at an inn for some food… and who should he meet there, but one Bertha Jorkins, a witch from the Ministry of Magic.

"Now see the way that fate favors Lord Voldemort. This might have been the end of Wormtail, and of my last hope for regeneration. But Wormtail - displaying a presence of mind I would never have expected from him - convinced Bertha Jorkins to accompany him on a nighttime stroll. He overpowered her… he brought her to me. And Bertha Jorkins, who might have ruined all, proved instead to be a gift beyond my wildest dreams… for - with a little persuasion - she became a veritable mine of information.

"She told me that the Triwizard Tournament would be played at Hogwarts this year. She told me that she knew of a faithful Death Eater who would be only too willing to help me, if I could only contact him. She told me many things… but the means I used to break the Memory Charm upon her were powerful, and when I had extracted all useful information from her, her mind and body were both damaged beyond repair. She had now served her purpose. I could not possess her. I disposed of her."

Voldemort smiled his terrible smile, his red eyes blank and pitiless.

"Wormtail's body, of course, was ill adapted for possession, as all assumed him dead, and would attract far too much attention if noticed. However, he was the able-bodied servant I needed, and, poor wizard though he is, Wormtail was able to follow the instructions I gave him, which would return me to a rudimentary, weak body of my own, a body I would be able to inhabit while awaiting the essential ingredients for true rebirth… a spell or two of my own invention… a little help from my dear Nagini who sacrificed herself for me, a potion concocted from unicorn blood, and the snake venom Nagini provided… I was soon returned to an almost human form, and strong enough to travel."

Before Voldemort could continue Harry interrupted, "You know Tom, I think you are a really good story teller. But let me help you to bring you to the present, when you sacrificed your snake you made yourself mortal again Tom. Why don't you ask dear Lucy where your old diary is?"

Voldemort had worry written all over his face, he looked at Lucius who had his head bowed down in guilt. "Lucius?"

"Lucius stammered a reply, "I am sorry master. . . I. . ." Voldemort didn't listen anymore and hit Lucius with a killing curse ending his life then and there in anger, unknowingly it was Harry who was slowly influencing Voldemort's mind.

Just then the Anti Apparation and the Anti Portkey wards went up, the Aurors surrounded the place and the Death Eaters had no other option but fight. Voldemort snarled and was about to fight Dumbledore who accompanied the Auror's himself but had to quickly duck a Bone Breaker courtesy of Harry, "Now, Now Tom. You yourself said that I am your guest of honour, it's bad habit to leave your guest unattended."

Voldemort snarled and hurled Multiple number of Killing Curse at Harry, since they were in a graveyard Harry brought the gravestones in front of the curse to defend himself. Harry animated the stones into animal and made them attack Voldemort but Voldemort quickly destroyed them, unfortunately for him Harry charmed the animated animals to explode when they got destroyed. Voldemort was able to quickly raise a powerful shield to defend himself but the force of the blast still sent him stumbling back. Harry sent a quick flurry of powerful spells at Voldemort on the ground but Voldemort quickly floated up in the air, avoiding Harry's spells.

"Interesting, you are much stronger than I expected Harry Potter but you won't be alive after today. You will feel the wrath of Vold. . ."

Harry interrupted Voldemort's monologue and showed, "Oh, shut up you whining baby. I have no interest in listening to your nonsense." Harry changed the weather with his powers granted by Thunderbird and hurled a powerful lightning bolt at Voldemort, Voldemort hastily dodged out of the eye and the lightning bolt hit the group of Death Eaters below Harry. The Death Eaters who were hit by lightning bolt were completely fried up and died at spot.

Voldemort screamed in rage, 'Fiendfyre!'

A reddish orange flame that was Fiendfyre flew out of Voldemort's wand in the form of a snake.

Harry wasn't backing down, 'Celestaqua!'

A big Thunderbird made completely of water charged at the burning snake, the two clashed in the air. Pure Water and Dark Fire met in a violent clash but in the end none won, the two cancelled each other out.

The Auror's put down the last Death Eater, Harry decided that it was time to end it. Voldemort looked around and found himself surrounded by Aurors, he was about to power out through the wards but suddenly he was unable to move and his body wasn't responding to him. ' _Hello Tom._ ' Voldemort heard Harry's voice inside his head, ' _All of your Horcrux are destroyed, you yourself destroyed the last one. This is your end Tom, burn in Hell_ '.

Harry jabbed forward his hand and shouted a very dark spell that he chose for Voldemort, 'Ire Infernum!'

A jet of blackish red flame poured out of Harry's wand and hit Voldemort who bellowed in pain and anguish. Everyone watched as Voldemort body slowly started dissolving in the black and red flames, at last the most feared dark lord died a painful death that'll remembered in the history books.

Harry had a small smile on his face, "It's finally over."

 **ooo0ooo**

Rita Skeeter was inside the ministry spying in her Beetle Animagus form when Dumbledore arrived and showed Voldemort's resurrection, she too was present when the Auror's took down all the Death Eaters, she was there when Harry finally ended Voldemort once and for all. The next day there was a big article on the first page describing the whole event by Rita Skeeter, there were big moving pictures of Harry duelling Voldemort. It created a shockwave in the wizarding world but then Sirius set up a big screen in Diagon Alley and displayed everything after Voldemort's rebirth. As people saw known Death Eaters like Malfoy, Parkinson, Nott, McNair and others bowing in front of Voldemort it put a nail in their coffin, there was no Imperius excuse to save them this time.

In one night, Harry's popularity soared up exponentially. Students in Hogwarts started looking at him in awe and fear, even the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students were also shocked by Harry's power and capability. Still there were a few who started hating Harry much more, they were the children of Death Eaters and they did try to get revenge on Harry for destroying their parents. No one succeeded in their revenge plan but Malfoy somehow gathered enough hate and anger to cast a Killing Curse, Harry was able to dodge out of the way and after that Draco Malfoy was put in Azkaban for using an unforgivable.

The start of the summer term would normally have meant that Harry was training hard for the last Quidditch match of the season. This year, however, it was the third and final task in the Triwizard Tournament and no champion had any idea of what the task was going to be. Harry was coming out of his seventh ear Transfiguration class when McGonagall stopped him, "You are to go down to the Quidditch field tonight at nine o'clock. Potter," she told him. "Mr. Bagman will be there to tell the champions about the third task."

So at half past eight that night. Harry left Gryffindor Tower and went downstairs. As he crossed the entrance hall, Cedric came up from the Hufflepuff common room. "What do you reckon it's going to be?" he asked Harry as they went together down the stone steps, out into the cloudy night. "Fleur keeps going on about underground tunnels; she reckons we've got to find treasure."

Harry smiled, "That wouldn't be too bad."

They walked down the dark lawn to the Quidditch stadium, turned through a gap in the stands, and walked out onto the field.

"What've they done to it?" Cedric said indignantly, stopping dead.

The Quidditch field was no longer smooth and flat. It looked as though somebody had been building long, low walls all over it that twisted and crisscrossed in every direction.

"They're hedges!" said Harry, bending to examine the nearest one.

"Hello there!" called a cheery voice.

Ludo Bagman was standing in the middle of the field with Krum and Fleur. Harry and Cedric made their way toward them, climbing over the hedges. Fleur beamed at Harry as he came nearer. Her attitude toward him had changed completely since the news that Harry duelled and defeated Voldemort came out.

"Well, what do you think?" said Bagman happily as Harry and Cedric climbed over the last hedge. "Growing nicely, aren't they? Give them a month and Hagrid will have them twenty feet high. Don't worry," he added, grinning, spotting the less than- happy expressions on Harrys and Cedric's faces, "you'll have your Quidditch field back to normal once the task is over! Now, I imagine you can guess what we're making here?"

No one spoke for a moment. Then -

"Maze," grunted Krum.

"That's right!" said Bagman. "A maze. The third task's really very straightforward. The Triwizard Cup will be placed in the centre of the maze. The first champion to touch it will receive full marks."

"We simply 'have to get through the maze?" said Fleur.

"There will be obstacles," said Bagman happily, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Hagrid is providing a number of creatures… then there will be spells that must be broken… all that sort of thing, you know. Now, the champions who are leading on points will get a head start into the maze, that's Harry Pottter." Bagman grinned at Harry. "Then Mr. Diggory will enter followed by Mr Krum and… then Miss Delacour. But you'll all be in with a fighting chance, depending how well you get past the obstacles. Should be fun, eh?"

Harry, who knew only too well the kind of creatures that Hagrid was likely to provide for an event like this, thought it was unlikely to be any fun at all. "Very well… if you haven't got any questions, we'll go back up to the castle, shall we, it's a bit chilly…"

 **ooo0ooo**

Harry's NEWT exams ended just a couple of days before the Third Task. Harry had talked to Dumbledore and Fudge and made them agree to install cameras all over the maze that'll directly show what all the champions are doing in multiple big screens fixed in the stadium. This time there were a large number of people present to see the Third Task of Triwizard Tournament, many were there to see Harry only as his popularity had sored up in every magical community. This also gave Harry a way for advertising his product in a global level, if they see it in action then they will have no problem in buying it.

The family of the champions were present in the field to cheer them up for the final task, Harry expected Sirius to be there but he was shocked to find Nicolas and Perenelle. The whole arena was shocked by their presence; some were jumping over the safety railings just to get a good look of them. "Master Flamel, Madam Perenelle, I never thought you would be here."

Perenelle smiled, "Well Harry, Albus said that the champions needed encouragement from their family on you only had Black here so we decided to join in, afterall you are family too."

Harry smiled with tears in his eyes, "Thank you."

Perenelle hugged Harry, "Don't cry my child. Now go and show everyone what you are capable of."

Nicolas agreed, "Yes. I have to say, I am impressed by all of your planning's. The way you handled Voldemort, and other things was truly ingenious."

"Thank you Master Flamel."

Nicolas nodded, "Now, I know you like challenges so I have a challenge for you." Harry looked at him with intrigue, "You have completed every task till now in 10 minutes, I want you to solve this mage in 10 minutes. Can you do that?"

Harry grinned, "You should know Master Flamel, I never fail a challenge. Hagrid may have put dangerous creatures in there but today they will see a real Predator, it's time to reveal my second Animagus form."

Sirius chuckled, "A XXXXX magical beast that'll scare the shit out of everyone, oh I can't wait to see the faces of everyone."

The air was full of excited voices and the rumbling of feet as the hundreds of students filed into their seats. The sky was a deep, clear blue now, and the first stars were starting to appear. Hagrid, Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick came walking into the stadium and approached Bagman and the champions. They were wearing large, red, luminous stars on their hats, all except Hagrid, who had his on the back of his moleskin vest.

"We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze," said Professor McGonagall to the champions. "If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?"

The champions nodded.

"Off you go, then!" said Bagman brightly to the four patrollers.

"Good luck. Harry," Hagrid whispered, and the four of them walked away in different directions, to station themselves around the maze.

Bagman now pointed his wand at his throat, muttered, 'Sonorus,' and his magically magnified voice echoed into the stands. "Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! At first place we have Harry Potter with 96 points, at second place Cedric Diggory with 89 points, at third place Victor Krum with 85 points and last but not the least, Fleur Delacour with 74 points. Our champions have to reach the middle of the maze while fighting dangerous creatures, the first one to reach there will be the winner!"

"As you can see screens that are showing the inside of the maze, these things are provided by Mr Potter and they'll show you exactly what the champion is doing. The champions will be allowed entered with a gap of two minutes. First Harry Potter, Go."

Harry entered the maze and the hedge marking his entrance closed, trapping him inside. Harry closed his eyes and mapped out the whole maze with the help of his Telekinesis, once he found the perfect and shortest route he opened his eyes and grinned. "It's time to play." In few seconds his body changed and he turned into a Wampus Cat.

Bagman was announcing what he was seeing on the screen, "Looks like Harry Potter is trying to sense something his close eyes. . . Blimey, Harry Potter has two Animagus form, what is that creature? That looks scary as hell, look how fast he's going. Looks like Mr Potter is planning to end this task in under 10 minutes as well!"

Nicolas who was sitting in a VIP booth close to Bagman told him what creature Harry was, Bagman had his mouth wide open in shock. He announced what he found out, "I have gotten another hocking information by Nicolas Flamel himself, Harry Potter second Animagus form is a Wampus cat." The whole stadium stared at the screens to get a good look, the three remaining champions were looking like crazy. "A XXXXX magical beast, an apex predator. No beast in there is match for a Wampus Cat, looks like Harry Potter had this task in his bag from the start."

Harry's first obstacle was Hagrid's Blast Ended Skrewts, Harry jumped over them in his Wampus Cat form and ran so fast that the Skrewts never realized that someone passed over them. Next he came face to face with a Hippogriff, the Hippogriff eyed the Wampus Cat and wisely gave way, the Hippogriff wasn't stupid enough to fight a Wampus Cat. Next Harry met a Boggart who didn't detected Harry since Harry wasn't in his human form, Harry happily went past it with no worry.

Harry was finally stopped by a Sphinx, who recognized that Harry was an Animagus. It had the body of an over-large lion: great clawed paws and a long yellowish tail ending in a brown tuft. Its head, however, was that of a woman. She turned her long, almond shaped eyes upon Harry as he approached. She was not crouching as if to spring, but pacing from side to side of the path, blocking his progress. Then she spoke, in a deep, hoarse voice.

"You are very near your goal. The quickest way is past me."

Harry decided to not waste time and trapped Sphinx in an illusion and went past her. Harry finally saw the Triwizard Cup, it was just a few feet away from him. Harry changed back to his normal form and dashed toward it but suddenly a giant Acromantula jumped in front of him blocking his path. Harry sighed and looked at his watch, he had just 40 seconds to complete the task in 10 minutes. "Damn it, 'Bombarda!'" The curse hit the Acromantula and it had enough power to blow two of its legs. While the Acromantula was crying out in pain Harry dashed past it and took hold of the cup, the cup was a Portkey and it sent Harry right where he started.

Harry arrived in front of the judges through the Triwizard cup, Bagman shouted. "There we have it folks, Harry Potter has won. He has completed the task under 10 minutes and with that he is the new Triwizard Tournament winner."

 **ooo0ooo**

 _AN: - This marks the end of Hogwarts era. From next chapter there will be a small time gap, which'll mark the start of Marvel era. Hope to see you in the next chapter, until then Toodles._


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

"Harry Potter" – Normal talking.

' _Charles Xavier_ ' – Talking with Telepathy

'Avada Kedavra' – Spells

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Life's Never Simple**

"Sir, you have got an invite from Mr Stark. He wants you to join him in Bern, Switzerland for a New Year's eve party."

"Tony's enjoying a party means it'll be filled with models and booze, send him a massage saying that I have another function to attend to." Harry stood up from his chair and said, "Aurora, did Sammy send the plans for Potter Manor?"

"No sir, I haven't got anything yet."

Harry nodded, "Inform me right away when you get it." Sammy was a French Squib who was known as the best interior designer, Harry had hired him to design the Potter Manor that would be a marvel of Magic and Technology.

Life after leaving Hogwarts had been great for Harry. After the inauguration of 'Potter Magiks', everything went as smoothly as Harry expected. Harry introduced the muggle technology including common things like Paper and Pens to the Wizarding World and the name of Potter was enough to make people buy them. After introduction of TV, many Wizarding studios and channels came into existence, the Wizards and Witches now knew how Muggles dressed, their culture and what's really happening in the Muggle World.

Harry also started creating new enchanted items and new potions, which was making his company profit soaring high in the magical front. The first Potion he created was for brain problems, it was specifically created for Alice and Frank Longbottom. The potion worked as a miracle and put Frank and Alice back in their mind, although they were not completely as fit as before it was still way better than just lying there without any idea about anything. Harry got his Godmother back but mainly Neville got his parents back, that put a big smile on Harry's face.

After Harry graduated from MIT, many eyes were on him, many wanted to know what he'll be doing. When Harry's car came out produced by Stark Industries, there were some raised eyebrows but the sales of the car overshadowed it. Shortly afterwards Harry launched few more vehicles under the logo 'Marauders Automobiles' with his super battery, the new vehicles flooded the market as they were really efficient but a bit overpriced. This only raised Harry's profit to incredible heights and the experts thought that Harry's main business will be automobiles but it changed when Harry came out with 'Potter Magiks'. Harry took on the electronics market with his SSD's and after a few months very advanced Smart Phone's, Desktop's, Laptop's started coming out courtesy of Potter Magiks.

Harry also created suitcase that could shrink to very small size and expand at will, it happened with the mixture of magic and technology. There were also versions of tents which were just as lavish or amazing as magical tents, these were also created by technology rather than magic. Harry started using his alchemy knowledge to modify the magical potions so that it can be used on muggles, the one to give this idea was the Queen of England herself.

 _Flashback Start_

Harry was sitting in the waiting room of Buckingham Palace nervously; he was happily working on one of his projects when he got an official letter to meet Queen Elizabeth II. He knew that the Queen knew about the magical world but he couldn't guess the reason behind her calling him. After about fifteen minutes of waiting finally a well dressed man came out and greeted him, "Hello Mr Potter, please come with me."

Harry stood up and followed the man who led him to a small but exotic looking room, Harry stepped in and found the Queen sitting on a sofa chair while the Muggle Prime Minister of England Tony Blair was sitting on a couch with Amelia Bones, the current Minister Of Magic. Harry bowed in front of the queen, "Your Highness, it's an honour to meet you."

The Queen gave a small nod, "It's my pleasure Mr Potter, please sit down." Harry nodded and sat down on the remaining chair. The queen continued, "As you must know, I am aware of the wizarding world and I am also aware of all the problems in there. When the Dark Lord Voldemort attacked, he was not limited to the Wizarding world. We had an army consisting of muggleborns and squibs ready if such situation arises again but thankfully it hasn't been required yet thanks to you."

Harry nodded, "Voldemort killed my parent's mam, after coming back he would have come after me one way or another. So, it was better to end it then and there."

The Queen smiled, "True. You must be thinking why I called you here?" At Harry's nod she explained, "We heard about your achievements when you were in your orphanage, since you were famous in magical community we made sure that no one adopts you just because you were incredibly smart. When you bought house elves, one of the muggleborn keeping an eye on you on our behalf recognised the glamour and we let your adoption continue. After that you were safe in your own home without anyone's knowledge, then you joined Hogwarts and MIT. We have always kept an eye on you."

"When you started 'Potter Magiks' in Dartmouth, it proved profitable to our country in many ways. It helped the magical community to come out of their isolation and keep up to date on today's technology, with the profit you are getting the country's economy is also improving." The queen leaned back, "We don't have any issues with you but our Prime minister here would like to know why you are constantly rejecting all of the military contracts?"

'Ah, so that was the crux of the matter', Harry thought to himself and replied. "Mam, you know I am very good friend with Tony Stark. It's his legacy to build weapons and he is doing it, the best think about Stark Industries is that they sell their weapons at the same rate to every country with no discrimination, that's why so many countries military use Stark Industries weaponry just like us. What Tony doesn't understand is what his legacy truly means, he hasn't seen what his weapons do to many innocents like Sokovia for example. I don't want my legacy to be the same."

Harry sighed, "You know, it was my mother's idea to open a store in Diagon Alley where she would modify non magical things to work with magic and sell it. She wrote these things on her research notes that I read, she wanted to introduce the magicals to the technological advancement of non magicals. But she was in war time and one thing always scared her, what if magical sought out for weapons similar to a nuclear bomb?"

Amelia Bones gasped at the prospect of Nuclear Bombs. Harry looked at her and gave a sad smile, "That's the problem mam, my moral values won't let me make weapons. You want someone to develop something for advancement of humanity, I am your guy. But if you need someone to build weapon of mass destruction, then I am Sorry."

The Queen nodded, "We understand and we respect your decision." The butler from before came back and served tea to the three of them. The Queen asked after taking a couple of sips from her cup, "It is known that most magical potions doesn't work on non magicals, is it possible to change that?"

"Huh, never thought about that." Harry mumbled to himself and started thinking on the ways he could do it, "Non magicals don't have a core that would facilitate use of a potion but if the potion can make a virtual core and then work on human body it is theoretically possible to make magical potions work for normal people."

"So, it is possible"

Harry nodded, "I am not hundred percent sure but it could work, I need to consult a few experts to make sure of few things but it should be possible."

The Queen smiled, "Then you should work on it, getting a medical approval for your potions will be our work."

 _Flashback End_

After that meeting Harry contacted the Flamel's and with their help he started recreating medical potions to be suitable for muggles. Just as the Queen promised, all of 'Potter Pharmaceuticals' medicines got approval from medical board without any testing. The new potions were a bit expensive as the cost of magical ingredients was high but it was in much demand in the military of every country, no one wanted to miss the chance to get their soldiers back in field by healing them with medicine from 'Potter Pharmaceuticals'.

Harry started 'Potter Magiks' in 1995 and now after 4 years his company net profit was around £30 Billion. Harry himself had a net worth of £20 Billion according to his non magical accounts and in addition the Potter's vault at Gringotts now held 250 Million Galleons and it was steadily increasing, all in all Harry was very rich and happy man.

 **ooo0ooo**

Daphne sighed while looking at yet another failure, she was trying to create a cure for lycanthropy but every time success was just teasing her and then running away.

After finishing Hogwarts Tracey decided to stay with her parents and look after her family business until she get married. Neville decided to do mastery in Herbology and he took an apprenticeship with Professor Sprout. Hermione was talented enough that she got an invitation to join the Department Of Mysteries as an Unspeakable, Hermione happily accepted the offer.

Daphne also got the offer of being an Unspeakable from DOM as she had other plans, she wanted to get a mastery in Potions but she didn't want to be an apprentice of the gloomy Severus Snape. In their friend circle she was the closest to Harry followed by Luna, after she got her OWL's Harry had taken her to Kamar-Taj in Kathmandu, Nepal. Like Harry, she was also interested in learning the Mystic Arts and according to her, it was one of her best decisions.

 _Flashback Start_

"You know, I never understood what's the fascination girls have with high heels. I mean seriously, you are already tall then why wear a heel that'll make you a feet taller."

Daphne snorted, "You won't understand Harry, it's not your cup of tea." They were in the streets of Kathmandu Nepal, on their way to Kamar-Taj. "So, do you know where we have to go or are you just winging it?"

Harry smiled, "One of the benefits of Mage Sight is that I can easily recognise the flow of magic. In the whole city, the ley lines and magic is flowing from one particular direction, we are heading that way right now." Harry then looked toward the sideways, "Our host already knows of our arrival, she should be waiting for us."

The two finally arrived in front of a normal looking gate but Harry could tell it was anything but normal, there were multiple layers of charms on the door with a few hidden runes as well. The two opened the door and stepped inside what looked like a big hall, a tall bald woman was waiting for them.

The woman came forward and shook Harry's hand, "Harry Potter, Nicolas said you would be coming."

"You must be the Ancient One, it's a pleasure to meet you." Harry then introduced Daphne, "This is my friend Daphne Greengrass, she is interested in learning Mystic Arts as well."

The Ancient One nodded and shook hands with Daphne, "Welcome to Kamar-Taj Miss Greengrass, I am sure you'll enjoy your stay here."

And enjoy they did, Daphne had a very easy time picking up the Mystic Arts since she was already working on Mind Magic and the discipline of Mind Magic helped her in getting to learn the Mystic Arts very easily. Her favourite thing was creating clones of herself, mastering the Mirror Dimensions and the Portal opening was few more of the brilliant add-ons. Harry himself learned all the things he could with Daphne but he also focussed on learning all the theories and rituals, he wanted to know how to harness the Dimensional Energy and the Mystic Arts were the best way to do so. One interesting thing he found out was that he didn't need a Sling Ring to make Portals, the Sling Ring was like a magical storage or core and since wizards already had magical cores they just needed to learn the way to harness dimensional energy and open the portal.

Daphne was also able to get an enchanted artefact for herself, a sword called Dragonfang. Harry didn't know that Daphne knew how to fight with a sword but it would have surely explained her grace and style. The Dragonfang was created from the tusk of an extradimensional Dragon, it was nearly indestructible and was capable of absorbing magical energy, the sword was also capable of destroying magical barriers. Daphne had a big smile on her face after she got to keep Dragonfang in an invisible sheath, she became a master of Mystic Arts in just a couple of months.

 _Flashback End_

Daphne was a frequent visitor to Kamar-Taj and the London Sanctuary, the Mystic Arts and potions were here favourite things. After finishing Hogwarts, Harry made Daphne join his company to work in the 'Potter Pharmaceuticals' department. She had been trying hard to discover a new potion for getting her mastery, it was a rarely used way but Harry was her inspiration for taking rare paths. Daphne chose to work on the biggest problem for today's Potion Master's, curing Lycanthropy. Daphne had a big help from the notes of Lily Potter and she continued the research Harry's mother left uncompleted, she was amazed by the ideas Lily had written down and they were a literal goldmine. But still something was missing, something was preventing the potion from working and Daphne couldn't find out what.

"You know, it's sometimes better to say what we know is wrong." Daphne turned around to see Luna Lovegood. "Hello Daphne."

"Hey Luna, how have you been?"

Luna still had her dreamy smile on her face, "I am good, I am actually here to ask Harry for a job."

Daphne chuckled, "He would give you any position you want. By the way, what do you meant when you said I should consider what I know as wrong."

Luna shrugged, "I don't know, it's just, I felt like you are maybe trying to make a wrong thing right. You are not creating Wolfsbane potion then why use Wolfsbane?"

Daphne frowned, "I am modifying the Wolfsbane Luna?"

"Are you really?"

Daphne confusedly started going over her notes, she noticed that the process was similar to creation of Wolfsbane Potion but fundamentally it was completely different, the Wolfsbane was the only thing giving problem to her and if she could find an alternative to Wolfsbane then there was a big chance of success.

Luna added, "You are taking the help of Lily under a full moon, I am sure you'll find your answer."

Normally one would think that according to Luna Daphne was taking Lily Potter's help for the Wolfsbane potion that is related to full moon but Daphne knew better, after spending so much time with Luna she knew Luna always had a criptic way of answering things. After some moments it finally hit her, she could replace Wolfsbane plant with Silver Lily that blooms in a full moon, she got a viable replacement for Wolfsbane. Daphne stood up and hugged Harry tightly, "Thank you, Thank you Luna. I need to get Silver Lily, I'll see you later." Daphne quickly opened a portal to somewhere and went through it.

Luna looked around, "Well, now how will I find Harry in this big place?"

There was a voice that spoke, "Miss Lovegood, please follow my directions."

Luna brightened up, "Oh hello Aurora, it's good talking to you again."

"Likewise Miss Lovegood, now please go out of Miss Greengrass lab and head to the right."

 **ooo0ooo**

"Hello Harry." Luna said as she entered Harry's office.

"Hello Luna, how have you been?"

Luna sat down across Harry, "I am good Harry, I just met Daphne before coming here and I think she was successful in her project."

Harry snorted, "You have a habit of turning failure to success Luna, it's one of your qualities. By the way, how did you get to Daphne's office when you visited here for the first time? I directed the security to let you in but you headed directly for Daphne's office before I could direct you to my way."

Luna shrugged, "I really don't know, I was just roaming and saw Daphne's name outside on the top of the door so I went in."

Harry chuckled, "You and your quirks Luna. So, do you need something?"

Luna nodded, "Yeah, is Newt Scamander still managing your forest and all the magical creatures in there."

"Newt has returned back to his place but his son Rolf Scamander is still there."

"Oh Goody." Luna said excitedly, "I want a caretaker job in the forest, I want to work under Mr Scamander. I am really interested in learning about all kind of creatures, Mr Scamander could help me with that."

Harry shrugged, "Sure, I'll send a massage to Rolf and he'll help you out when you go there."

"Thanks Harry."

Harry smiled, "No problem, I am always happy to help my friends."

 **ooo0ooo**

"Sir, Mr Nick Fury from SHIELD is here to meet you."

Harry frowned, "Really, what would he want from me?"

Aurora replied, "That I can't tell sir."

Harry laughed, "No you can't Aurora, no you can't. . . Let him come."

After a couple of minutes Fury entered Harry's office but this tome Harry saw him with one other addition, an eyepatch. Fury sat down across Harry but Harry kept staring at his face, "Something wrong with my face Potter?"

Harry smiled, "Nah, it's just you reminded me of Mad Eye Moody. He is a retired Auror with a missing leg and an eyeball for his missing eye. His magical eyeball was really awesome, it can see through walls, glamour's and few other things."

"Interesting." Fury agreed, it did sound cool.

"Yeah it was." Harry replied. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Build Weapon."

Harry chuckled, "You know I don't do that Mr Fury."

Fury nodded, "Yes unfortunately. . . I need from you what you are providing the British Intelligence agency with, the small gadgets and hacks you made for them."

Harry nodded, "I could but you'll need the permission of the Queen and British Prime Minister."

Fury pulled out a file from inside of his overcoat and handed it to Harry, "I came prepared."

Harry smiled and put the file on a glowing screen on the side of his table, the file opened itself and pages started turning one by one. After the files closed Aurora spoke, "It's authentic sir, Mr Fury has the permission to buy all the equipment's that you developed for spy agencies."

"Thank you Aurora, save a copy of it."

"So that was your AI?" Fury asked and Harry nodded in reply.

"By the way, I have one question. Why come to me when you could have gone to Tony Stark or develop your own, I know you recruit many bright students into your science division since I too got an offer."

Fury frowned, "Stark's matter is a bit more complicated. . . I came to you because your gadgets work with magic as well, there are no combined magical and technological genius other than you."

Harry nodded in understanding, "That would explain it." Fury was about to leave but Harry asked again, "I have another question, how did you lose your eye?"

Fury grinned, "Who said I lost anything?" With that he left leaving a confused Harry.

 **ooo0ooo**

"Sir, are you sure?"

"Yes Watson, the famous wizard Harry Potter is a mutant as well." The man on the screen said, "I have confirmation that he is in contact with Charles Xavier, he had been in contact with Xavier regularly. There is also the fact that no spy can enter Dartmouth, he knows each and every person entering or exiting the town. Many agencies had tried to put few of their agents inside his company but none succeeded, it is possible that he's a powerful Telepath just like Xavier. He is the only magical mutant known, you need to get him at any cost."

Watson nodded in understanding, "I would love to get my hands on Potter but still, capturing him will be hard and doing that in Dartmouth is near impossible. The whole area is under his control and most people there are witches and wizards. Harry Potter is one of the biggest name in the whole world right now, it'll be hard to make him just disappear."

"It's difficult task yes, but not impossible." The man in the screen said, "The cuffs I sent you will restrict him from his magic and mutant abilities. Once you get him put those cuffs on, he'll just like every other test subjects."

Watson nodded, "As you wish sir."

 **ooo0ooo**

Harry had made a habit of keeping himself perfectly fit by doing exercises, he usually didn't carry his wand or his VT while jogging outside and today was such a day. He was happily running on the streets of Greenwich London without thinking about the van that was following him. Suddenly a dart injection came out of nowhere and hit Harry on his neck, "What the. . ." That was all Harry could say before he fell down unconscious.

The van following him quickly stopped and two men with covered faces came out and put Harry inside, the van left the area quickly with a unconscious Harry inside it. The Basilisk venom in Harry's blood was fighting the content of the injection that put Harry to sleep. "Sir, he is waking up." One of the kidnapper shouted.

"What, he should have been out for days. Hit him with more of that substance and do it regularly."

XXXX

"Aurora, where's Harry?"

"I Don't know Miss Greengrass, he hasn't returned home after going for his morning jog."

Daphne frowned, "That's not like Harry, he would have told you if he was going somewhere."

"He doesn't have his wand with him or the Vibrant Balls." Aurora said. "Not even Hedwig could find him."

Daphne grumbled, "I don't like the sound of it, Anubis can't go to Harry if he doesn't call him and Hedwig who can find almost anyone is having problems."

Aurora suddenly spoke up, "We have a problem mam." Aurora started playing the TV. The TV opened up on a news channel showing Harry jogging on the roadside and then a dart hit him from a van behind me, two men with covered face came out and took an unconscious Harry away in the van. The video ended as a news anchor spoke, "As you can see, the genius billionaire Harry Potter has been kidnapped while he was out for a jog in the morning. We are showing you an exclusive footage from a camera that was nearby. . ."

Daphne's expression was a mixture of shock and Horror, "The Muggles have kidnapped Harry, this is going to be a disaster."

 **ooo0ooo**

"You have to attend a board meeting in a hour Tony, you have already missed the last two."

Tony sighed while measuring conductivity with a multimeter, "Chill a bit Pepper, I'll go this time. Obi also said something ab. . ."

Jarvis interrupted Tony, "Sir, you need to see this."

Jarvis opened Tony's computer and played the news, "Famous Child Genius and Billionaire, Harry Potter has been kidnapped today while he was out on his regular morning jog." The footage of Harry kidnapping was played.

Tony stood up, "Cancel all the meetings Pepper and prepare the Plane, I need to go to England."

"But. . ."

Tony turned toward her, "No but Pepper, just do as I say. Jarvis, get in contact with Aurora and find what she knows. I'll contact the Old Man, maybe he could find Harry."

 **ooo0ooo**

The very same footage was playing on the TV in Charles Xavier's office. "Who could have kidnapped Harry?" Storm said in a worry.

Charles sighed, "This is much bigger than you can imagine Storm. Harry is very powerful, if someone got him that means they know the truth about Harry."

"Can you find him with the Cerebro Professor?" Jean asked.

Before Charles could answer his phone rang up, he checked it and found it was Tony. "Hello Tony."

"Old man, have you seen the news? Harry's been kidnapped."

Charles replied, "I know Tony, I just saw the news."

Tony quickly said, "Then use your mental machine, find him."

"Don't worry Tony, I'll try to find Harry with Cerebro but there may be some complications." Charles said, "I have a feeling that whoever kidnapped Harry knows about his powers."

"That is not good, it's definitely not good. I am heading to England; you just try your machine land tell me what you find."

 **ooo0ooo**

Harry groaned as he slowly woke up, his eyes were still heavy and he was feeling really hungry and thirsty. He found himself tied to a chair with some kind of electrical collar on his neck, Harry tried to uses his powers but nothing happened. His mutant powers were not responding and his magical powers were heavily suppressed, he was completely powerless right now. Harry looked around the dark room, the only light source was a hole on the top of the front wall. Suddenly someone entered the rooms and put on the lights, Harry had to close his eyes as the light rays from the bulb fell on his eyes. Harry slowly opened his eyes and got accustomed to the light to finally look at the man standing in front of him, the man was in his mid thirties with a clean shaven face, tall and bulky build, short black hairs with cold grey eyes. "Who are you?" Harry asked, "What do you want with me?"

The man gave a sickening smile, he pulled a nearby chair and sat down across Harry. "Since you won't be getting out of here ever again let me tell you about myself. My name is Cadmus Watson, my grandparents were muggleborn wizards and then my parents were wizard as well, my parents had 3 children and two of them were magical but the third child was a Squib, I am that Squib. At first my parents didn't think about it much but later on I was estranged from my family, they completely forgot me, they forgot that they had another child and my siblings never talked to me or about me. Even if I left my family for days' no one cared, they just went on like it was completely normal. I knew about the wizarding world but I hate everything related to Magic. Then came Voldemort with his Pureblood Propaganda, that man gave me something that I wanted so badly."

Harry frowned, "Why would a Squib be happy about Voldemort?"

Watson chuckled, "Well Voldemort didn't like Squib but he hated muggles, he killed every magical who was not a Pureblood and my family was one of his victims. The Death Eaters and Voldemort came, they killed my whole family brutally and I watched on with glee. My family never told anyone about me so the Death Eater never noticed another person in the family missing. I danced happily that day and from that day I had wanted to end the Wizarding society but unfortunately I couldn't, I tried to tell the others about the Wizarding world but the Aurors always found out. But today, I have full reign to take out all my anger of the Wizarding World on you."

Watson pulled a long dagger from his pocket, "That collar on your neck won't let you use your mutant powers or magical powers, it's specially designed for you."

Harry was shocked, how could someone know his deepest secrets, he couldn't figure it out. But Watson didn't give him much time to dwell on it as he started writing on Harry's thigh with the Dagger, Harry screamed and he screamed as hard as he could. Watson grinned, "Do you like it, your healing powers will heal the wounds but very. . . very slowly. Feel the pain Harry Potter, you are going to be my new bitch."

Harry didn't know for how long he cried and screamed, he was completely covered in blood while his whole body was marred with long deep scars that were taking a very long time to heal making him feel more pain, his throat was sore after all the screaming but Watson kept on going. Watson never told Harry what he wanted from him, he was having a lot of fun in hurting the so called Boy Who Lived and the saviour of the Wizarding World.

 **ooo0ooo**

Tony barged inside Harry's office to find many people gathered inside, he only knew Daphne in the whole group since Harry introduced him to her once. "Daphne, any updates?"

Daphne looked at Tony, "Sorry Mr Stark, we are still clueless."

The two men who looked like some government agent asked, "Are you sure you can't tell us where Mr Potter lived in London?"

Daphne nodded, "Yes, he spent most of his time here so I have no idea where he lives."

"Very well, we'll inform you if you find anything." With that the two agents left.

Amelia Bones looked at Tony and then at Daphne, "Miss Greengrass, can we talk somewhere else."

Tony interrupted, "No you can't, I want to know everything you know about Harry's kidnapping."

Daphne sighed, "Miss Bones, you can say it in front of Tony, Harry was planning to reveal the truth about us to Tony anyway."

Amelia wasn't convinced but finally agreed, "After Harry introduced the TV thing everyone knows about Muggle news, the video of Harry's kidnapping is being played in every home and the whole wizarding world knows that it's a muggle who kidnapped Harry. Everyone is angry and this is increasing the hate on muggles, a few Purebloods are using this whole situation as a weapon. We need to find Harry quick or the situation will turn much worse than we could imagine."

Sirius who was also present there spoke up, "We need to find Harry first Amelia. Harry is very powerful and if someone kidnapped him that means they know about his powers. The work is not completely of some muggle, someone who knows about magic is also joined in this."

Amelia eyed Sirius, "You are right, this make the whole situation a lot more worse. I have to return and address the situation, inform me if you find anything." With that Amelia too left.

Nicolas Flamel finally spoke up, "I'll go as well, maybe some of my contacts could find Harry. Perenelle is already using her network to search for Harry, I'll inform you all if I find anything." Then with a small pop Nicolas vanished.

"What the hell is going on?" Tony finally shouted, everything that happened in here was going over his head. "Muggles, Wizarding World, what are you all talking about?"

Sirius was about to speak but Daphne stopped him, "You should go Sirius, I'll explain it to Tony." Sirius grumbled and left so Daphne turned to Tony. "Well Mr Stark, it's time for you to know one of the biggest secret of this planet, Magic. . ."

 **ooo0ooo**

 _AN: - Just for clarity, Tony knew about Harry's mutant ability from the start as their first meeting was when he was talking with Prof X. Harry only hid his magical secrets from Tony. Hope to see you in the next chapter, until then Toodles._


End file.
